Better Where It's Wetter
by Recall the Love
Summary: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Better Where it's Wetter (1/?)  
**Author:** recall_the_love  
**Rating:** PG for this chapter, due to change in later chapters  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **The original prompt called for a cruise for three months, but I thought three months would be a heck of a long time for the average cruise, not to mention expensive (correct me if I'm wrong? ) So it's three weeks now, longer than average but good enough for the story. Hope OP doesn't mind.

* * *

Mr Shuester leaned over to the board, drawing a messy line with his pen beneath the scrawled word, 'Beginnings.' He turned to the rest of the club, clapping his hands together and feeling dismayed when he realised no one was paying attention.

The kids looked suitably distracted considering it was their penultimate Glee rehearsal before they broke for summer. Most were chatting quietly together in their normal groups - Mercedes, Artie and Tina, with the newest addition of Quinn. Santana and Brittany were lost in each other, while Matt and Mike were busy throwing a football to each other and occasionally over to Finn and Puck.

Only Rachel sat quietly, clutching a stack of brochures in her hands, mouth moving quietly as though reciting something. Odd - normally, by now she'd have been up and urging the others into practising warm up scales. Mr Shue clapped again, louder this time. Thankfully, the kids turned around and (mostly) paid attention.

'Beginnings,' he began. 'A fresh start. The start of something new.'

Predictably that set off some of the boys crooning a version of the old High School Musical song mockingly. Mr Shue rolled his eyes - none of them would admit they'd ever watched the film, but they knew the song just a little too well...

'Guys!' He waved to get their attention. 'Please pay attention - this is your last assignment of the year. You guys are going to come back after summer and it'll be a new start for all of you.' His eyes roved over each of them in turn, offering each a smile. 'It's been a rough year for everyone, but I'm so proud of how far everyone has come. So to celebrate that, this week I want you to pick a song to reflect on everything's that happened -' Mr Shuester broke off, seeing Rachel's hand in her air. 'Rachel?'

'I hate to interrupt what sounds like a surprisingly good assignment, Mr Shue...'

'Well, thank you.'

'However, I'm afraid I won't have time to have the entire Glee club in one place after today. I won't be able to attend the last Glee rehearsal, so it important I do this now.' She stood up, holding up the brochures. 'If I may, I would like to address the club as a whole.'

'Can't it wait?'

She shook her head, brown eyes wide and pleading. 'No, I've put this off long enough. Today is the last day.'

Mr Shuester sighed, throwing his hands up. 'Okay, Rachel. Shoot.' He pulled out a chair and sat next to Brad, who threw him a sympathetic look. The brunette began to move along the rows of chairs, handing them all a colourful brochure from the pile in her arms. She gave them out upside down and the wrong way around.

'I didn't have time to prepare a Powerpoint, so I'm afraid you are all going to have to simply look at these brochures as a visual aid instead.' Puck attempted to turn over the brochure, but Rachel slapped his hands as she came back to the front. 'As you all know, my dads are insistent on me becoming a well rounded individual. They like me to experience as much culture as I can and as a result, we like to spend our summers travelling. This year, my fathers came up with a different idea.'

Rachel paused, glancing over at her team mates who were all pretending not to be trying to read the brochure upside down. 'You may open them now.' As one, the Glee club flipped them over.

'Atlantis?' read Finn in confusion.

'Aren't they that company that organises LGBT cruises?' piped up Artie, looking a little disturbed at the picture of three half naked men in Speedos on said cruise ship that greeted him. Beside him, Kurt raised his eyebrows on seeing the same picture. 'Rachel, don't tell me you're trying to convince the Glee club to go on this...'

'Knowing Rachel, she's already booked it!' interjected Mercedes. 'Let me tell ya now, Rachel, there's no way you're getting all of us on some ship, even if you think it'll "help us bond" as a club.' The others grunted in agreement. Rachel scowled.

'Excuse me! Would you let me finish my presentation?' The others shut up, albeit reluctantly, and Mercedes still looked like she wanted to continue protesting. Rachel cleared her throat authoritatively. 'As I was saying, I would have much rather spend our holiday money on a trip to New York so I could see Wicked for the tenth time.'

'Wait, you've seen Wicked _nine times_? Jeez.'

'_As I was saying,_' said Rachel loudly, speaking over her team mates, 'my dads have decided on a different approach for our activity for at least part of the summer. We will instead be sailing from New York for three weeks for a vacation on board, as Artie pointed out, an LGBT cruise ship. Now, my dads have informed me that I will be allowed to bring a single friend with me.' She looked expectantly around the room. 'So, any offers?'

There was a pause as the others processed this information. Then, as one, everyone in the room quickly launched into their excuses as to why they couldn't go with Rachel. The brunette had to shout to get their attention and make them explain in an orderly fashion, one by one.

Finn seemed a little confused on what LGBT meant. Once someone explained to him (not Brittany, who was sure it was a type of sandwich - 'That's BLT,' Santana had told her gently), Finn was adamantly against going.

Puck had simply cocked his eyebrow and insisted he still had his 'Puckasaurus' image to uphold and it wouldn't stand if anyone found out he'd gone on a cruise, let alone a gay one.

Santana and Brittany both said they needed to attend Sue Sylvester's rigorous summer Cheerios training sessions, and anyway, as Santana said, 'they wouldn't want to get on a cruise with a load of lesbians anyway.' (Everyone in the room, including Brittany, stared at Santana incredulously at that point).

Matt and Mike cited football.

Kurt, for his part, looked a little tempted, but regretfully informed Rachel that he had plans with his dad. Mercedes, Tina and Artie didn't even pretend to look interested - they simply shrugged and all three said it 'wasn't their thing'.

By now, Rachel was getting desperate - she even glanced over at Mr Shuester, whose eyes widened and he rambled how it wouldn't be appropriate, and anyway, he wasn't sure it would 'be his scene'. Rachel's eyes slid past him to Brad who was sitting at the piano as usual. He ducked behind his sheet music and pretended he wasn't there.

Rachel planted her hands on her hips and sighed. 'Are you telling me that no one wants to make this trip with me?' she said in exasperation. 'I'm not adverse to going with my dads alone by any means, but I think it might be ... awkward without someone my age there.'

'You didn't ask me,' said a voice from the back. The brunette's head snapped around to where the voice had come from. No way - that couldn't have been who she'd thought it was. But sure enough, Mike and Matt parted to show Quinn who looked just as surprised that she'd spoken up as everyone else.

'Q, you're gay now?' asked Santana in disbelief. Quinn immediately snapped, 'You don't have to be gay to go on a gay cruise.'

'Admittedly, it does help,' Rachel added. Quinn ignored her.

'I'm not gay. But - I don't know, it might be fun. And anyway...' She lowered her head slightly, averting her eyes. 'I'd quite like to get away from home for a while. Three weeks away sounds good.'

Everyone in the room nodded sympathetically. Nothing more needed to be said about it. Though Quinn had moved back in with her mother and things seemed to have improved, it was obvious they were still struggling. The stress of working through the tension in the (now reduced to two members) Fabray household was taking its toll on both inhabitants and each member of the glee club could see its effects on the ex-Cheerio.

'Wait, so you're willing to risk so much time alone with Berry? I'd end up throwing her overboard,' joked Santana. Brittany chastised her gently. 'She knows I'm kidding, B.' She said this with a look at Rachel that told her that the Latina probably hadn't actually been joking.

However, Quinn simply shrugged. 'It's fine. I've dealt with Berry for a year already, a few weeks should be cake.' The blonde grinned. 'And if she gets too much, I can lock her in the cabin.'

'I am still in this room, you know!' Rachel stomped her foot petulantly, but it wasn't a proper diva tantrum.

Ever since Quinn's pregnancy it seemed like she'd been making an effort. Rachel would admit to being worried she would return to how she had before, but even on that first day back at school she'd even made an effort to engage in small talk with the brunette.

Granted, she'd told Rachel she was talking too much and walked away... but she hadn't insulted her. And now Quinn was signing up to spend time with her? This was definitely a big step. 'Are you sure this is something you want to do, Quinn?' Rachel asked her.

Quinn nodded shyly. Another change. The Quinn before the pregnancy never looked shy. 'It really is. I mean, if you want me to come.'

Quinn gave her a small smile. Rachel sent her a radiant one in return.

'Of course.'

Their eyes met and they both held the gaze.

Rachel felt the beginnings of a kind of fluttering in her stomach region. She groaned internally upon recognising the source of the strange sensation - by now, after having known Quinn for so long it was definitely not the first time she'd felt these kinds of flutters around her. Lately with the blonde's attempts at being vaguely cordial towards her they'd been harder to ignore.

So she stood there, with a goofy smile on her face, completely caught in the moment while the butterflies tap danced and pirouetted inside her belly.

Santana interrupted them in the end. 'If you guys are done eyesexing...'

The moment was broken and both the blonde and brunette blushed as Rachel hurried back to her seat.

She couldn't and didn't fight the rising feel of elation caused by knowing that _finally_, after many years, she'd been able to actually invite a friend to go somewhere on holiday with her.

After the first few years of being rejected her dads had gently suggested maybe she stop trying to get her classmates to go with her and their holidays simply remain a family thing. When the extra ticket had emerged, it'd seemed like a good idea to try at least one more time. Initially it'd seemed like history was going to repeat itself. But it hadn't.

Rachel sat back and half-listened as Mr Shuester went on, the grin on her face irrepressible.

A few rows back and some seats away, Quinn glanced over at her and then sat back too, a smile on her face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Better Where it's Wetter (2/?)  
**Author:** recall_the_love  
**Rating:** PG for this chapter, due to change in later chapters  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count:** 5569 (!)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary:** rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **Long chapter for once (my first time using the 5000+ tag on the Rachel/Quinn comm)… The next part will actually have cruise ship antics, promise. Chapter dedicated to motylik for 'encouraging' me so much and enduring all the previews.

* * *

As soon as Quinn had left the Glee meeting she'd forgotten about the entire trip with Rachel. That weekend had been exceedingly busy with the sudden onslaught of parties and other events already springing up even though school wasn't even out yet. Of course Quinn had been roped into going, even if she was content only to sit in the corner with a can of soda (staying _far _away from the wine coolers) and people watch.

She hadn't seen Berry there, so there was no reason for her to think about her.

Judy Fabray, however, had other plans. Apparently Quinn had carelessly thrown the Atlantis brochure onto the desk in her room and her mother had picked it up, flicked through it, and had to sit down and take several deep breaths. Quinn was none the wiser.

Her mother brought it up at dinner, when they'd both finished and were sitting in that awkward silence that comes when neither party knows whether they should get up first. Quinn was busy thinking about how drunk Puck must've been last night to agree to run naked down the road when Judy spoke up.

'Quinn, dear, I wanted to ask you about something.'

Immediately Quinn was worried. 'What is it, mom?'

'I was going through your room the other day – vacuuming, that is – and I found – well, I found this.'

Out of nowhere her mother produced the leaflet, making Quinn's eyes widen in panic. She'd been hoping – back when she'd actually remembered she was going, and that had been Thursday – to breach the topic in a better way than this. Now her mother was totally going to get the wrong idea, and she probably wouldn't let Quinn go, and now she'd have to suffocate in this house for three weeks more than she would've done otherwise…

Judy was oblivious to her daughter's inner monologue. 'Atlantis' Gay Cruises,' Judy read aloud. She frowned slightly, taking in the same pictures of half naked men in their swimming costumes that Artie had the previous week. She set it down on the table and leaned towards her daughter. 'Quinn, is there something you want to tell me?' she asked gently.

Quinn didn't think she'd ever felt more mortified in her life. She'd have had to have brought up the cruise with her mother eventually (although equally she could've just left with no notice on Tuesday morning, but she doubted that would go down well) but she'd hoped to do it in such a way her mother didn't think she was gay as well.

'Mom, I'm not gay,' she said, the words even sounding odd in her mouth.

Judy raised a blonde eyebrow, in much the same way her daughter did sometimes. 'So why this brochure?'

She launched headfirst into the explanation, almost instinctively spinning it so it seemed like Rachel had positively begged her to go rather than Quinn volunteering. Her mother listened quietly, tracing the edge of a wine glass that was filled with only water. Rachel ended up sounding like some tragically depressed girl desperate for friends and Quinn had given in only because Rachel had been so persistent.

She felt guilty, but only slightly. 'Would you have a problem with this? Because I think Rachel really needs the time away, she's been kind of down lately.'

_I need the time away, not Rachel, _thought Quinn. But her mom didn't need to know that.

Judy sighed. 'I'll be honest with you, Quinn. This is not ideal…'

Quinn crossed her fingers under the table. 'Rachel really needs me to come,' she pressed. '_I _need to come,' she said, hoping the emphasis on "I" would somehow get across her meaning. She wanted her mother to understand how Quinn felt suffocated in this house. The silence of two people who couldn't work out how to reconnect – they'd rushed too quickly after the baby's birth, Quinn needing a maternal figure so badly: someone that knew how she was feeling right then.

They were meant to hug and fall into a perfect mother-daughter relationship. They didn't. Not even close.

And Quinn wanted out, even if it were only for a little while.

Thankfully, Judy seemed to understand, nodding sadly at her. 'Quinn, if I said no, would it stop you?'

She crossed her fingers even tighter, doing it to all of them the way little kids did. 'I doubt it. I have to do this,' she said pleadingly.

Judy regarded her critically for a few moments, a frown still adorning her features. 'Is Rachel … gay?'

The word sounded funny coming from her mother too. 'No,' Quinn replied, but then hesitated. Although she was pretty sure Rachel was into men as well – she had tried to steal Finn away from her, after all – technically, Quinn didn't know if Rachel was bisexual. She'd never asked outright.

Still, Rachel had gay dads, didn't she? Gays made other gays, did they not? It seemed plausible, and Rachel seemed the sort of person who wouldn't mind experimenting…

Plus, there was that one rumour, at the beginning of high school - before everything, before the Slushies and the relentless abuse - about Rachel having a crush on Quinn.

She'd been a little flattered, initially.

Once she'd gotten over that she'd found herself administering her first slushie facial to Rachel Berry.

Involuntarily, Quinn shivered a little in revulsion at her actions back then. Judy's voice pulled her back from the memories.

'And you would be gone for… three weeks?'

Quinn nodded.

There was a long silence.

Then Judy smiled. 'When do you leave?'

'Tuesday.' At this, Judy shrieked, jumping up.

'You waited this long to tell me? Were you just going to sneak out of the house at six in the morning on Tuesday?' She shook her head, getting out from behind the chair. Quinn didn't bother to mention that she would have done exactly that. 'I bet you haven't even packed yet. You're going to need a new swimming costume, and other new clothes to go with it...'

She left the room rambling to herself, leaving Quinn sitting at the table grinning rather foolishly.

* * *

Quinn had quickly found herself relieved of all packing duties, at least until she'd found that Judy had packed her three suitcases and the blonde had had to force her mom to cut things down to a single one with wheels and a rucksack. Rachel had been beyond excited to hear from Quinn on Monday that she had confirmed being able to join Rachel and her dads on the trip – Quinn swore she even saw Rachel bounce as she went up the corridor to her next class.

They said their goodbyes to everyone at the end of that day, as they would be leaving early the next morning in order to get up to New York for the cruise and would miss a few days of school. (Rachel had seemed particularly distressed at this aspect of the trip).

Everyone in the Glee club hugged Quinn goodbye and wished her a good time, and some said good luck.

'Make sure you don't kill her,' Santana told her with a smirk. 'I hear that's illegal, although I suppose you can use the gay panic defence if it comes down to it.'

'S, that's not funny,' she said, although she couldn't hold back a chuckle as she hugged the Latina goodbye. 'Enjoy cheerleading with Brit.'

'Enjoy gaying it up with Berry,' Santana quipped back. They turned to look at the brunette, who hovered a short distance away, picking at a loose thread at on her sweater. She looked a little uncomfortable, and Quinn realised suddenly no one had said anything to her.

Feeling a wave of annoyance for her team mates, she said pointedly, 'Has everyone said bye to Rachel?'

Seeing the glare on the ex-cheerleader's face, everyone jumped to attention and Rachel was swarmed with hugs and 'Have a good time's, and Puck even muttered, 'Good luck' to her with a wink. Rachel looked a lot happier now, and even grinned at Quinn in slightly sheepish gratitude. She couldn't help but return it.

* * *

The next morning was grey and cloudy outside – but then, it was six in the morning. The Berry family were due any minute in order to pick Quinn up. At least her mom had bothered to wake up early enough to see her off, even if she had a cup of coffee clenched in her hand and she kept yawning every two minutes.

Quinn found herself pacing nervously in the living room while her mom dozed in the arm chair, burning a hole in the carpet with the number of times she went up to the window to check if they'd arrived yet. It was stupid to be so anxious about this – she'd been on holidays with friends plenty times before. So what was wrong with her now?

It was probably because she'd never been in the presence of so many gay people before, she reasoned. Lima was hardly the capital of American gay, it was obviously going to be a shock to the system.

She was just wondering if Atlantis cruises did some sort of conversion thing when she heard the telltale noises of a car pulling up outside the house. 'They're here,' said Quinn, hating how her voice shook slightly. Her mother startled awake, shaking her head to rid herself of the cobwebs in her brain.

Quinn's suitcase was already by the door and she had to nudge it out of the way to wrench the door open. She had almost run to the door and so Rachel was already on the doorstep, poised to knock.

'Good morning, Quinn,' said Rachel primly, dressed in a red argyle sweater and navy skirt.

The blonde looked her up and down and barely hid a grimace, reminding herself to slowly move Rachel on to normal clothes over this holiday. If nothing else, she could at least spend the three weeks making Rachel dress like a decent human.

Rachel nodded over Quinn's shoulder at Judy who had shuffled in blearily while Quinn had been assessing Rachel's wardrobe.

'Bye, mom,' said Quinn, hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek awkwardly. It felt weird to be doing something that should've been so natural in front of Rachel Berry. 'See you in three weeks.'

'See you then, dear.' She smiled genuinely at Rachel and Quinn, even giving a little wave to Rachel's dads in the car.

Quinn reached for her rucksack by her feet, and made to pick up her suitcase - but it was gone. Quinn span around - sure enough, Rachel had already taken it and began loading it into the car. She hadn't even been aware Rachel could carry weights like that.

By the time Quinn had given her mother another hug and kiss with Rachel out of sight the brunette had already appeared at her side. 'Are you ready to go?' she asked, holding out her hand for Quinn to take. She looked at the offered hand for a second, and then set off down the path to the car. She carefully disguised the way she ignored it by turning around and waving at her mother once more.

Rachel attempted to hide it when Quinn turned around, but she still saw the look of hurt that had flashed across her features.

* * *

One thing Quinn could say about Rachel's dads was that they were friendly. James, the shorter one with glasses and tousled hair the colour of wheat, seemed nicer – which wasn't to say Thomas was unfriendly. However, he seemed the most tired and irritable of the two, despite greeting her with a nod and smile and letting her pick the music from the iPod they had in the car. (Rachel had pouted until Quinn let her put on Spring Awakening, but the thought had been there).

She could definitely see that James and Rachel were father and daughter. Quinn wasn't sure if it was because the other Mr Berry seemed so exhausted but the other two seemed to share some sort of infinite supply of energy that let them be active for hours on end while Thomas and Quinn just wanted to lay down and sleep. This was an especially difficult task because Rachel and the one she called 'daddy' played car games.

Musical car games.

Most of these involved singing (James was a tenor with a clear, clean voice) and modified versions of other games, such as 'I Spy'. This simple game became 'I spy with my little eye an inanimate object that I am going to sing about for five minutes'. They tried to encourage Thomas to sing, who sometimes joined in reluctantly with his gentle baritone but most of the time he just shook his head and went on driving.

They also tried to get Quinn to as well, but Rachel kept telling her that she was going sharp so she simply gave up and pretended to sleep.

'I spy with my little eye, something _beginning with B_!' belted Rachel next to her.

Oh, good grief.

* * *

It was a long, long trip, seemingly even worse once James and Rachel had stopped singing and they were left in silence. After two hours Thomas' last thread of patience had snapped and he'd yelled/sang to the other two, 'If you don't shut up I will kick you out of this car now!' and held the note for a disturbingly long time. It'd worked, but Quinn couldn't help but think this was an unfortunate omen for the rest of the trip.

She hoped they weren't going to sing for the entire cruise– then again, it was a gay cruise…

Thomas' mood improved once they stopped for an early lunch and James took over for the other half of the driving. He dozed in the front seat while Quinn tried to do the same in the back seat and the other two occupants chatted quietly. All in all, she couldn't say she was enjoying this trip at all yet. She hadn't even gotten on the boat and she was beginning to regret it, once or twice almost leaning forward to ask if she could just turn around and go home.

The second time she did that, however, James caught her eye in the rear view mirror and smiled. 'We're very glad you're coming with us, Quinn.'

Quinn glanced at Rachel, who smiled that same smile she had in the glee club. There wasn't a trace of falsity in it and Quinn was struck by how it made Rachel look. Almost… pretty.

She'd shaken herself and forced herself to smile back and then look away. After that, she felt too guilty to say anything.

Damn the Berry family for always being so nice. And damn her pregnancy for giving her… feelings. Honestly, if it hadn't been for that she wouldn't have wanted to try and make amends for all the things she'd done to Rachel. It was tempting to just go back to being the 'head bitch in charge' as she was before, but if there was one thing she'd learned during those nine months, it was that being nice felt a heck of a lot better than making others unhappy.

The only downside was regretting ever making others feel like that in the first place.

Quinn let out a sigh of frustration – that was the trouble with remorse, it always made you feel bad about things.

She felt a hesitant touch on her hand and she looked around to see Rachel giving her a concerned raise of the eyebrows.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

Quinn was very aware of Rachel's decidedly not-manly hand on hers. She nodded slightly in response. And although she let Rachel keep them touching for longer than she had earlier, within five minutes she'd pulled her hand back into her own lap and curled them into fists so Rachel couldn't touch them.

* * *

The sun was out in full force by the time they got to the dock, beating down relentlessly and making everyone even more exhausted and cranky. Even Rachel looked tired now, swaying slightly on the spot and eyelids drooping while they waited in line to board the cruise ship. They could barely see anything beyond the ship in front of them which stretched in every direction, a gleaming white that made them have to shield their eyes. The word 'Atlantis' stretched across the side of the ship. It was Quinn's first time seeing such a thing and she was blown away by how massive it was.

After ten minutes she was pissed off about it because it meant there were so many more people getting on and they were still waiting in line. 'Will this be long?' Rachel said, sounding whinier than usual from lack of sleep. She continued to moan as they moved slowly through the queue.

Quinn, already an expert in tuning out Rachel's voice, took the time to check out the people around her. She'd never seen so many gay people in one place. There were the stereotypes, as there always were – overly feminine men, butch women with short hair. She was used to thatimage. But it occurred to her that there was a huge range of characters here – super girly women like Quinn or Rachel with bitch faces on (like Santana back home), women holding hands or holding babies, men doing the same. She spied only a few teenagers her age – although it was a family friendly cruise most people ranged about the twenty to thirty age range, at a guess.

To be honest, Quinn hadn't expected gay people to look so… normal. Looking at Thomas and James (and Rachel? Quinn still wasn't sure) though, she shouldn't have been so surprised - however, she'd just assumed they were the exceptions, not the norm.

The queue began to move forward and before long they were being shuffled up the ramp and onto the cruise ship. Quinn and Rachel's dads stopped to admire the sheer size of the place from on board. The room they were in right now was several floors high – Quinn could see people already going into the restaurants higher up from her place on the ground.

A helpful map of the ship indicated that the deck they were on right now branched off to the main social rooms such as the restaurant, gift shops, and other activities. The floor above housed the cabins, and the top deck was the pool, Jacuzzi and an open space for sunbathing apparently.

However, their admiring was interrupted when Rachel began to stomp her feet and it was silently agreed there would be time to look around and explore later.

It took a long time to find their cabin and by then Rachel was practically riding the suitcase and being dragged along by her dads.

'Why are you so tired?' Quinn asked her. 'You get up at six every morning, I thought.'

'Car rides make me sleepy,' she said shortly. 'Can we hurry up, please?'

Eventually they found the cabin and Rachel grabbed the key from her fathers, shoved it in and practically fell into the room. Quinn stayed outside, feeling she should say something to Rachel's dads before wandering off into the cabin. 'Thank you for letting me come,' she told them politely.

James smiled at her, looking as tired as his daughter as he'd been the last one to be driving. 'That's fine, Quinn. Rachel was really excited that you decided to come. Even if she's acting like a brat right now.'

Quinn laughed. 'I'm used to it, don't worry. Let the beast have some rest and she'll be up and about later.' James chuckled, gently patting her shoulder. Thomas aimed a grin at her and followed his husband into the cabin. She heard Thomas say, 'Babe, do you think we can get something to eat? I'm starving…' and then she was left alone in the corridor as the cabin door swung shut behind Rachel's parents. Quinn retrieved the key from the door and went into her own cabin.

It was a well decorated room, much bigger than she'd been expecting, although truth be told she'd expected a closet sized room covered in Broadway posters. The walls were a light pastel pink with dark carpeting, and two large windows that allowed them a view of the sea outside. They had their own chest of drawers each by the bed.

Rachel was face down on one of the beds, already out like a light and snoring lightly. That fact made Quinn smirk slightly. She was sure the brunette would deny all charges of ever snoring in her life. She was tempted to take a recording with her phone for teasing purposes, or at least to show Santana and Brittany.

Quinn dragged her suitcase closer to the bed and threw her rucksack onto the bed. Rachel didn't stir at all, even when Quinn noisily shoved all her clothes into the supplied drawers next to her bed. Within twenty minutes she had everything unpacked and even organised the small pile of books next to her bed (1984 by George Orwell, Ulysses by James Joyce, and… a rather tattered copy of Only You Can Save Mankind by Terry Pratchett. Hey, sometimes she just wanted to read something light). Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn spotted Rachel's bag, a large and bulky one with a musical note emblazoned on the front.

She found herself wondering what on earth the brunette had brought with her on the trip. Three weeks' worth of sheet music, perhaps? Books? A laptop? She had no idea. The urge to go snooping through Rachel's stuff was compelling.

She was just about to reach for it when there was a knock at the door, and she retracted her hand guiltily before going to answer it.

Thomas was at the door. For a second she panicked, thinking he was there to tell her off for thinking about going through his daughter's things. 'Rachel's asleep,' she told him in a hushed voice. He nodded in understanding.

'James is too.' Thomas smiled at her. 'Listen, I'm too hungry to wait. Do you fancy coming to check out the buffet with me? I've been smelling bacon since we got here.'

Quinn was out of the door upon hearing the word "bacon". She had to double back before shutting the door to pick up her key, not wanting to have to wake Rachel when she came back.

They walked in companionable silence for a while up to the restaurant where the lunch/dinner buffet was being served. Quinn glanced up at the much taller African-American man, who looked far friendlier now he'd had some rest. Truthfully, there wasn't that much physical resemblance between Rachel and Thomas, but there was a certain kindness around the eyes and his smile that seemed so reminiscent of the brunette. His eyes were dark like Rachel's but they contained exactly the same warmth when he looked at people.

Rachel always looked at her that way and it always made her feel guilty. Quinn hadn't done anything to deserve it, after all.

She loaded up her plate with as much food as she could cram onto it, only now realising exactly how ravenous she was. Thomas did the same, with just as much meat and Quinn vaguely recalled, in the deep recesses of her memory, being told one of her fathers wasn't a veggie like Rachel and James. Tom must've been the one.

They sat down together at a table towards the back of the room. As soon as they sat down she started to positively inhale her food. She was half way through her second helping of bacon when she realising Thomas was watching her in amusement. Blushing slightly, Quinn forced herself to take human bites.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled. 'It's just, this is _so_ good.'

He chuckled. 'It's fine. I like a girl with a healthy appetite.'

'But you don't like girls anyway,' said Quinn before she could stop herself. This time, Thomas actually let out a full belly laugh.

'Nothing gets past you, does it?' he replied, grinning. 'I'm glad Rachel picked an observant friend to come with her on this holiday.'

At the mention of Rachel and Quinn being friends, she dropped her head slightly and returned to her food, more slowly this time.

Were they friends? She supposed they were - Quinn was trying, she really was. She'd even apologised to Rachel a few weeks ago, and after all, she was on this trip. But friends tended to hang out and have fun together, and there hadn't been any of that in a long time... She was pulled by her thoughts by Thomas' voice.

'I don't know what's with them,' said Thomas, shaking his head. It took a moment to realise he was talking about Rachel and her other father. 'They can go the whole day barely getting hungry, and they're such tiny little things. And yet after about three hours without eating I get cranky. I don't know how they do it.'

'I'm exactly the same.' She found herself warming to Thomas quickly. Although he'd been irritable in the car, she realised now he'd probably been hungry. And she could definitely empathise with that. Quinn said hesitantly, 'When I was pregnant, I had massive cravings. I could barely function if I didn't satisfy them.' Thomas' expression did not change - he simply nodded for her to continue. Rachel had obviously told him. 'Apparently that's the one thing that hasn't changed.'

Quinn waited, expecting the usual barely hidden look of disgust that she'd managed to get herself pregnant at only 16, or at least a comment of, 'Kids today!' However, Rachel's father did neither. 'Was it hard?' he asked gently.

It took Quinn aback, but only briefly.

'Sometimes,' she said, abandoning the bacon on her plate. 'Actually, a lot of the time. Without the glee club I think it would've been so much worse, though.'

Thomas smiled. 'The glee club sounds like a really supportive group. Rachel's been so much happier since you all joined and became friends.' Quinn's insides twisted slightly in guilt. Of course, that wasn't quite true.

A lot of the time people still treated Rachel like she was yesterday's garbage, even in the club where everyone was supposed to feel accepted. They were protective of their own, of course, but that didn't mean that they didn't still dismiss the brunette. It caused another stab of guilt when she thought that the way Rachel was treated now was probably all her fault.

He seemed to know what she was thinking. 'Are you and Rachel close?'

Quinn bit her lip. Apparently Rachel's policy of honesty with her fathers that she always went on about wasn't quite so true; she'd been under the impression they'd known, and like Rachel, forgave too easily. It was a whole different story if they had no idea what Quinn had done to their daughter over the years.

'Honestly, Mr Berry? We're... not. There was a time at the beginning when we were almost friends, but -' She hesitated. 'Something changed. And then we were at each other's throats ever since, and we – well, I – did some… not nice things to her.' She lowered her gaze into her lap, not feeling all that hungry anymore. 'Then I got pregnant, lost my family and who I thought were my friends and realised what a complete bitch I'd been to her, and that what I really needed was a friend... like her.' She twisted her napkin between her fingers, head still bowed. 'I guess I've been trying to make amends, but not hard enough I think.'

Thomas nodded. He wasn't smiling now. 'So you're _that_ Quinn.'

She winced. 'Yeah.'

'Huh.'

He didn't sound all that friendly now.

'To be honest, I'd pretty much thought the Quinn who bullied Rachel and the one that got pregnant were two completely different people from the way Rachel talked about you. I had no idea you were both,' he said. Quinn slouched in her chair, feeling her face heating up in shame. 'I don't really condone that sort of behaviour towards anyone, Quinn.'

'Yes. I know,' she mumbled. 'I really regret it now, and I'm trying to make it up to her.'

'Is that why you came on this trip? To clear your conscience?'

Quinn almost immediately answered with a defensive "No" and was about to launch into the explanation about her mother and how she'd wanted to just get away from home. Everyone understood that, even Rachel. But she stopped herself.

She thought back to that last glee club meeting, when Rachel had been desperately looking for someone to go with her. She'd seen how disheartened the brunette was that no one volunteered, and it had been that resigned look mingling with hurt that no one wanted to spend time with her that made her volunteer.

She sighed and sat up. She might as well be honest. Quinn straightened her shoulders and made sure she was looking Thomas straight in the eye. 'Partly, Mr Berry. And I'll admit, partly because I wanted to get away from home as well. But also because she looked incredibly sad when no one wanted to go, and I… don't like seeing her sad…' She trailed off lamely, losing her nerve halfway through. Way to make your case, Fabray, she chastised herself, but Thomas seemed to get the idea.

'I see,' he commented.

'I didn't come here to hurt her. I promise you. I've apologised, and she accepted it. I don't know why,' she said, laughing a little nervously. 'But she did.'

He reached out and covered her small hand with his much larger one. 'Quinn, I can see you regret what you did to her. I'm very glad you're making an effort to rectify your mistakes.'

'I am, believe me,' she said earnestly.

'I do. But if I can just make one thing clear, it's that neither I nor James are going to put up with any sort of bullying towards Rachel on this trip. She might shrug it off and pretend it's okay, but we are not going to. Do we have an understanding?'

His face was serious, his eyes unblinking. There was nothing threatening in his tone or words, but his entire posture displayed a 'Don't mess with me' vibe. She had no doubt that if she ever hurt Rachel she'd be hearing it from her parents. Quinn nodded vigorously in response.

She sighed with relief when Thomas' straight face cracked into a grin and the cold protective parent persona slid away. Now he was back to being Thomas rather than Rachel's father and she felt much more comfortable. 'Good. Now I think we should get back to eating before this all gets cold. I hate being the bad cop.' He chuckled at her, and picked up his fork. 'Oh, and Quinn?' he added.

'Yeah?'

'Call me Thomas. Mr Berry makes me feel old. But feel free to call my husband Mr Berry instead,' he told her with a wink.

Quinn laughed, feeling lighter than she had the whole day, and more at home with an adult than she had in her entire life.

They finished their food quickly, with only small bouts of small talk in between and it was mainly about the journey up there. Apparently James and Rachel always played musical car games when they went on trips, and although Thomas put up with it, there was only so much singing he could stand.

Soon after finishing they returned to the cabins feeling much more cheerful than before. It was late afternoon now and they'd probably have to come out again when Rachel and James woke up and got hungry, but it seemed that both were still asleep.

Quinn and Thomas "aww"ed from the door, looking over at Rachel on her bed. Quinn smiled, taking in the brunette who looked so unusually trouble free, without any pressure of wanting attention or applause. Her brow was uncreased and she couldn't see the usual stress hanging about on Rachel's features: she simply looked peaceful.

'She looks adorable like that,' said Quinn aloud, before realising who she was talking to. She flushed, but Thomas just laughed. He seemed to do that a lot to the things Quinn said.

'Don't worry, I won't tell her. I'll leave that to you.' He winked and quickly disappeared from the corridor before she could ask what he meant by that. For the second time that day she was left alone outside her door.

She shut the cabin door quietly in order to not wake Rachel. She lay on her side, facing Quinn's bed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically in her argyle sweater. Quinn kept watching her as she retreated to her own bunk.

Of course, not looking where she was going meant she walked into Rachel's bag, stubbing her toe on whatever was contained in it. Quinn had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming out in pain, and she hopped and limped over to her bed and sank down onto it heavily.

There didn't seem to be any permanent damage to her foot, thankfully, besides a slight redness. What the hell did Rachel even have in that bag?

She remembered earlier that she'd wanted to go through Rachel's bag and the curiosity returned now. However, a glance up at Rachel's still sleeping (she'd slept through Quinn cursing and swearing her way to her bed) face made her think that probably wasn't a good idea.

Rachel's stuff was her business, after all.

Reaching over to the pile of books, she hesitated before choosing the Terry Pratchett one, settling back to read it for probably the thirtieth time. It'd been her favourite book when she was younger and she used to dress up as a ScreeWee alien, which was nothing new to her. There'd been that time she dressed up as Ash from Pokemon…

She settled against the wall next to her bed as she read, occasionally glancing over the top at the serene face of Rachel across the room.

* * *

Jeez, that was long!

Right guys, I wanna hear your input now. :D Believe me I have a lot of ideas on what they're going to do, but I want to know what activities you think Rachel and Quinn should get up to. (Sex does not count… but sex in a Jacuzzi might. And no, you cannot put this as the thing you want to see ;)

Leave a comment/review and tell me what you want, I'll do my best to incorporate as many as I can, story permitting =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Better Where it's Wetter (3/?)  
**Author: **recall_the_love  
**Rating:** Light R for this chapter  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **6513  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **This thing is getting into epic proportions. The pace is picking up a bit but I hope nothing feels too rushed. I can't write about every second of their day I'm afraid. :(

This chapter for these people because I used some of their ideas (or modified ones I had already to add in theirs): madndizzee, cracon, corchen, angelic tourniquet, kidney8, powergrapes and Orange Lights. If I missed you, let me know!

* * *

Thirty minutes after Quinn came in and started reading, Rachel bolted upright so suddenly that Quinn jumped from the unexpected movement. She stared into space for a few moments and Quinn watched her in bemusement.

Eventually, she turned her head slightly and seemed to realise for the first time that someone else was in the room with her. 'Quinn?' she said, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. 'When did you get into my room?'

She smiled despite herself. 'We're on the cruise ship, Rach.'

'Oh.' This seemed to confuse Rachel for a bit, which to be honest was probably even cuter than sleeping Rachel. Eventually it all came back to her. 'Oh yeah!' And just like that she was sitting up and bouncing with energy again.

Quinn stared at her, unable to believe the brunette could change so quickly. She usually walked around like a zombie at least twenty minutes after she woke up.

Rachel frowned slightly at Quinn. 'Were you watching me sleep?'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'No, manhands, I wasn't.' Quinn winced, realising what she'd called the brunette and that she'd probably take it offensively. 'Sorry. That was a joke. Um, not a good one, though.'

Rachel barely reacted. 'I would be more insulted if it weren't blatantly obvious that you find me cute enough to watch me sleep. That's nice, Quinn.' Rachel's eyes twinkled with a friendliness that was almost unnerving and that Quinn had certainly never had directed her way. To be honest, Quinn didn't think she'd ever seen her so relaxed. Quinn realised she was staring again, because Rachel asked, 'What is it?'

'Huh?'

'You have your thinking face on.' She imitated Quinn.

Quinn decided to ignore how the brunette knew what her "thinking face" looked like. 'You're so much less… neurotic than you are at school.'

'Oh, well, at school I always need to be on guard,' she said cheerfully, laying back down and folding her arms underneath her head. 'You never know when someone is going to come around the corner and throw a Slushie or an insult in your face. And I'm always highly stressed about grades and glee club. It's rather nice to get away from it.'

Quinn's mouth hung open at the brunette's bluntness. As per usual, lately, she felt a rush of shame.

'Rachel, I –'

Rachel held up her hand. 'Save it.'

'What?'

''I know what you're going to say, and I don't need to hear it. But thank you, anyway, I appreciate that you still feel the need to apologise.' She smiled at Quinn, who raised an eyebrow.

'How'd you know what I was going to say?'

'Please. My skills may be weak, but I definitely do have a sixth sense.' She paused. 'Plus, it's not hard to guess that you came just to alleviate your guilt.'

Quinn flushed. 'Oh,' she mumbled.

'It's okay. I mean, why else would you come?'

The easy way she said this, with no resentment made Quinn's shame flare up once more – however now she also felt a flash of annoyance with Rachel for letting people walk over her in this way if she knew perfectly well it was wrong.

'I could've come because I wanted to become friends with you,' she pointed out. 'Or because I _am_ your friend.'

'We're friends?'

This remark hit Quinn the hardest.

Once again, it was because Rachel just sounded so damn _used _to speaking about being bullied at school. She was also genuinely surprised to hear Quinn say they were friends, which was understandable, considering their history – but still. She wasn't that person anymore and she didn't want to hurt Rachel just for the sake of it.

She stood up, walking over to Rachel's bed and leaning over her. She balanced herself using her hands on the bed and looked the brunette straight in the eye. 'Yes, Rachel, we're friends.'

For a moment, Rachel's carefully guarded expression faltered and she looked truly vulnerable.

Rachel whispered, 'Really?'

Quinn could've been sarcastic. She could've been snarky. Instead, she smiled. 'Yes, really.'

It was worth it when Rachel suddenly grinned widely, her eyes lighting up. It was the same smile she'd had when Quinn agreed to come, and when they were in the car. She was starting to enjoy being the cause of it. 'Can I hug you?' asked Rachel.

Quinn considered this. 'Okay, but only for a minute.'

'That's more than I was expecting.'

Rachel sat up, looking hesitant. She made a few false starts before she managed to slip her arms around Quinn's neck and bury her face in the blonde's shoulder. Quinn awkwardly held her back, not feeling uncomfortable as such but a little weirded out by how it… wasn't weird. They'd never really hugged before, even in the past. Rachel didn't smell funny or feel any different to girls she'd embraced before.

But there was no denying that there was a different charge to the one she was sharing with Rachel.

Eventually, she relaxed into the brunette's arms. It was a slow process but eventually she ended up standing in between Rachel's legs, her cheek resting against the brunette's head. She'd never held anyone like this before, male or female. Cuddling had never felt so … intimate.

'Quinn, a minute has elapsed.'

'Mm.' She pulled Rachel a little closer, barely realising she was breathing deep breaths through her nose in order to smell the other girl's shampoo. 'A little longer. This is kind of nice.'

Rachel giggled against her shoulder. ''Kay.'

They stayed like that for a long time, long enough that she began to feel sleepy even though her legs started to ache from standing up.

When Rachel spoke, her voice was heavy. 'We should go see dad and daddy.'

'Mm.' Quinn nuzzled Rachel gently. She felt out of control of her actions, as if the smell of Rachel had put her under some hypnotic trance.

'Maybe get some food, too. Did you eat with dad?'

'Which one's that?'

'Thomas.'

'Mm,' said Quinn again in response.

'I rather like cuddling with you, Quinn. I never knew you were so affectionate.'

'Mmmmm.' Quinn inhaled deeply; the smell was addictive. What did Berry wash her hair with? Angels, probably. 'Stop talking, you're ruining it.'

Rachel laughed and they fell into quiet again.

When Quinn's legs literally couldn't hold her up anymore, they were forced to draw away. Doing it was like being plunged into a cold bath – without the mesmerising smell of Rachel's hair under her nose, her mind felt suddenly too clear. And she was suddenly very, very aware she'd just been hugging Rachel for the past ten minutes.

Friends, even good friends didn't hug like they'd just done. Girls especially didn't _smell each other's hair_, at least, not girls like Quinn who wasn't interested in the fairer sex. Not in the slightest.

Her cheeks were red and she still felt extremely sleepy. Quinn stumbled back to her own bed; a glance at Rachel showed that she was blushing too, her lips slightly parted and her eyes almost black even from across the room.

The sight made Quinn's stomach twist uncomfortably; she felt irresistibly as though she and Rachel had just been doing something much more… rigorous than hugging. These thoughts were immediately banished to the back of her mind with a shake of her head. She put on a fake smile to soothe the concerned look on Rachel's face.

'Just a headache. Right. I think we should go get some food, don't you?

* * *

It seemed tasteless to tell Rachel to stop touching her when Quinn had been the one who'd lengthened the hug earlier, but Rachel was definitely pushing the boundaries of her limits. There was her hand on Quinn's thigh, touching Quinn's arm or nudging her, or sometimes just that radiant smile again that made Quinn forget about whatever she was doing just then just to admire it.

James and Thomas seemed to be catching on that something had changed a little between their daughter and her (now official) friend. They even asked if something was going on between them when Rachel got up during dinner to use the bathroom. Quinn had shaken her head and wondered why it felt like a lie.

They'd ended up staying after dinner to watch some of the cruise ship entertainment. Tonight featured a variety of comedians, each, Quinn felt, more bizarre than the first.

'… and I was like, no way is she a lesbian. Her nails look a like porn star's.'

The audience chuckled, but Quinn was lost. 'I don't get it.'

Rachel chuckled next to her, shaking her head. She leaned in close: her breath tickled Quinn's ear and she got caught up in the smell of Rachel's hair once more. '_You _know. Porn stars tend to have long nails.' She showed Quinn her hand, the index and pinky fingers bent to leave the middle two pointing out. 'Gotta keep the nails trimmed…'

Quinn flushed and sank back in her chair. She didn't say a thing after that, barely laughing at the jokes she actually understood. She couldn't bring herself to laugh even after Rachel explained them. Her fathers just looked amused that Rachel knew so much about lesbian injokes, but for Quinn it was completely embarrassing. She felt out of her depth, like a kid listening to its parents talk about things it didn't understand.

For one thing, toaster ovens kept coming up. What was that about? She heard Rachel murmur something about Ellen and Melissa (who?) and a puppy episode, whatever that was.

For Rachel and her dads it was a fairly fun evening, although Rachel commented on the comedienne's lack of comic timing and overuse of dramatic pauses. For Quinn it was a reminder that she didn't fit in here, and although she felt at home with the Berry family, she couldn't help but feel she stuck out. She didn't understand any of it, and wondered if it was obvious to everyone else that she wasn't gay.

It was an odd way of thinking because everywhere else gays were in the minority. Was this how they felt all the time? Excluded?

Quinn made a mental note to be nicer to Kurt.

'We'll have to get you some sort of gay handbook,' Rachel told her as they walked back to the cabin. Rachel had taken hold of her hand, and she hadn't had the heart to let go, even though all she wanted to do was curl up and go to bed now.

'Okay, I get it, Rachel. I'm not clued up about the gays. Does it matter? I'm straight.' She saw Rachel's dads glance at each other. 'Really.'

'We weren't debating it, Quinn,' James told her gently.

Rachel squeezed her hand. She'd become awfully confident since Quinn had declared them friends. 'You still need to know. What if your future boss is a lesbian or a gay man? If you can get in there with a few well placed toaster oven jokes, you'll be in their good books.'

'What is this whole toaster oven thing?' complained Quinn.

'I have the episode of Ellen on my laptop which that joke originates from. Would you like to watch it?'

Thomas interrupted before she could answer. 'Not tonight, girls. I know you've had naps, but you were up early and it's been a long day. I think it'd be best if you just went to sleep.' Seeing Rachel about to protest, he added, 'Quinn's not going anywhere. You've got three weeks, and the poor girl looks tired enough already.'

Quinn smiled at him gratefully when Rachel wasn't looking, which he returned.

Back in the cabin, Rachel and Quinn took turns showering in the small bathroom inside. The blonde just managed to stop herself picking up the shampoo bottles littering the area around the sink to find which one Rachel used.

Rachel was in bed when Quinn came out in shorts and a shirt that said, 'Spooning leads to forking' with a picture of a spoon and fork holding hands on it. Santana had given it to her for her birthday.

Speaking of Santana, she hadn't checked her phone yet. She turned it on: there were six unread texts.

_Hope Berry hasn't turned you gay yet. – S_

_Make sure you film all the lesbians kissing on the boat for me_. _Have a good time, babe ;) _That was Puck.

_I hope you have a good time on your sandwich boat. _Obviously Brittany.

_Ignore B, I've tried explaining LGBT to her but she doesn't get it. –S_

_Mercedes here, with Kurt, Artie and Tina! Just wishing you a good trip, try not to kill each other k?_

_Did you bring your toothbrush? _Her mom.

She was just texting her mother back to tell her she had in fact brought it when Rachel spoke to her. 'Good texts?' she said, sounding a bit wistful.

'Yeah. You?'

'None.'

Quinn glanced up. Rachel was smiling at her sadly.

'None at all?'

'Nada. Zero. Zilch. Rather fitting, really, since I suppose that's what I am to the glee club.' She turned her head away from Quinn, staring up at the ceiling. Quinn turned off her phone and put it on the dresser before approaching the brunette. She didn't look Quinn's way, so she touched Rachel's arm through the bed sheet.

'You're not a zero or anything like that,' she told her. 'The glee club are just stupid.'

Rachel shook her head. 'Quinn, you don't have to sugar coat it for me, okay? I know I'm just the lead singer of the club and all I am is the talent. But I'm not really one of the… team. I'm not a friend.'

'You're my friend,' said Quinn softly. Rachel turned to look at Quinn and the blonde saw Rachel's eyes were slightly watery. 'D'you want another hug or something?'

'That would be nice,' agreed Rachel. This time, Quinn knelt on the bed and pulled Rachel into the hug. It wasn't as nice or as comfortable as earlier. At least Rachel seemed slightly more relaxed afterwards.

'Thank you,' said Rachel quietly, pulling away and laying back down on the bed, rolling to face the wall.

Quinn patted her hip, unsure of what else to do. 'Well, good night then. I guess?'

'Night.'

She backed away from the bed. Before Quinn crawled into her own bed and went to sleep, she sent another text - this time, to Rachel.

_Hope you're having a good time with me. Don't worry, everyone else is a douche. – Q. xx_

She'd deliberated a long time over those last two kisses.

* * *

'An argyle bikini? Really, Berry?'

Rachel glanced down self consciously at her outfit. What's wrong with it?'

Quinn snorted. 'What's right with it?' Thomas, seeing Rachel's hurt expression and how she was opening her mouth to retort, jumped in.

'You look lovely, Rach. Don't listen to Quinn, she's jealous,' he said, winking at them both.

'Ha!' said Quinn, but she grinned at Rachel to show she hadn't meant to hurt the brunette's feelings. She smiled back.

Thomas leaned over to kiss James. 'I'll see you later, okay?' He didn't really like swimming, apparently, and instead wanted to go play pool instead with some of the other passengers. They hadn't minded so now James, Rachel and Quinn were headed up to the swimming deck on the top floor which was open air.

As they set their towels down on a deck chair, Quinn found her thoughts drifting back to Rachel's clothes.

Truthfully, the bikini really was hideous. She hated argyle anyway, but whoever had decided the pattern should be put on swimwear should've been shot there and then. Rachel's was a little ill-fitting around the chest region as well, or at least in Quinn's view. People like Finn and Puck would've enjoyed it, but Quinn didn't. She found herself staring a lot at the tops of Rachel's breasts, which were _very _on display, and wondering why Rachel had no discretion whatsoever.

Rachel caught her looking and waved her hand at Quinn teasingly. 'My eyes are up here, Quinn.'

Quinn blushed so hard it felt like her face was on fire. She mumbled, 'Cover up, Berry, your immodesty is showing,' and rushed to go dive into the pool and cool down.

Doing lengths helped keep her mind away from Rachel and she quickly fell back into the rhythm of strokes and familiar arm movements that had been ingrained in her so long ago.

She'd used to swim a lot when she was younger, sometimes going once a week. Her father had taught her to swim, encouraging her to paddle into his arms, steadying her when she felt like she was going to drown. They moved on to breast strokes and floating. She and her dad used to float for what felt like hours, just talking quietly in the pool about anything.

She hadn't gone swimming with her father for years now.

Quinn found herself losing concentration, so she grabbed the side of the pool, holding onto it in order to catch her breath.

'Wow, I didn't know you could swim like that,' commented Rachel, a few yards away and sitting on the edge of the pool. Quinn pulled herself over to Rachel using the wall, and as she neared every thought of her dad fell out of her head immediately. Rachel had obviously already had a swim in the pool – her hair was wet and so was her costume.

As was her body. There were droplets. Of water. Mingling on Rachel's shoulders, joining together and sliding slowly down from her collarbone to the space in between her breasts that Quinn had been so fascinated by earlier. She licked her lips unconsciously.

And now, all she could think of was 'breast stroke'.

'Quinn? You okay?'

Rachel was looking at her, a slight smirk playing about her lips. The blonde cleared her throat. 'Yeah. I was just thinking about my dad. We used to go swimming a lot. He taught me actually,' she muttered. The smile dropped away from Rachel's face, and suddenly she really didn't want to be speaking to Rachel and feeling her pity. 'I'm going to go sit out for a bit, okay?'

Rachel didn't protest, just watched her sadly as Quinn walked over to their chair and sat down, vigorously toweling herself and becoming lost in her own thoughts again.

What would her dad think if he knew she was on a gay cruise? To say he wouldn't have been happy would be like saying World War II was horrible – she remembered endless bible quotations and lectures until it was drummed into her. She understood it loud and clear even from a young age. Gays were an abomination. Gays were disgusting. Gays were… all around her, and they looked just like everyone else.

They still tanned or burned like straight people and they still bitched, held hands and kissed. It should've made her feel repulsed, but it didn't – and that was the confusing part. Rachel's dads had treated her more kindly in the past _day _than her father had her entire life. They didn't expect anything from her other than the same respect.

She glanced over at James who was currently diving into the pool. And another thing, James and his husband seemed so… in love. She knew Kurt, but that was just one gay man – he was single, she didn't know what he'd be like with someone else. Seeing Thomas and James, though… they didn't look any different from any other couple in love.

Quinn thought back to the numerous times she'd made fun of Rachel for having two dads, inwardly believing her parentage to be superior to Rachel's because it wasn't same gender. No matter what they did to her or how she felt like an outsider in her own home, it didn't matter because it was still better than Berry's.

Only it wasn't. It wasn't at all. In fact, Rachel seemed like _she _had it better.

'Careful there sweetheart, your face will stay that way if you do it too much.'

Quinn glanced up, and had to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun to see who was speaking to her. It was a young woman with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her arms akimbo and staring down at Quinn with an amused look. She wore an Atlantis shirt and had a whistle around her neck.

'Who are you?'

'I'm a lifeguard.'

'Well then, maybe you should get back to guarding lives,' Quinn snapped at her, slipping easily back into her head cheerleader persona easily. She wasn't in the mood to be bothered. The lifeguard didn't look remotely put off, though – if anything, she grinned wider and sat down beside Quinn.

'A baby lesbian with an attitude. How sweet.' She crossed her legs and stuck out her hand for Quinn to shake. 'I'm on my break. I'm Erin.'

Quinn regarded the hand coolly, noticing despite herself that Erin had short nails. She wished Rachel hadn't explained any of the lesbian jokes last night now. 'Quinn.' She didn't shake her hand, which made Erin laugh.

'What's the matter, your girlfriend not put out?'

'My girlfriend?'

'The adorable little thing you came in with that's wearing an argyle bikini.'

Quinn's jaw dropped. 'She's not my girlfriend!' The very thought was hilarious… or at least it would've been back in Ohio. However, she had come in with Rachel, and they _were _on a gay cruise. In a way, it made sense.

_Shut up, Quinn_, she berated herself. _Rachel being your girlfriend does not make sense wherever you are on the Earth._

Erin raised an eyebrow. 'Ooh, man. Lesbian drama? You two fit right in!'

'I'm not a lesbian either!' she hissed. She realised people around were staring and so Quinn lowered her voice. 'There's nothing going on between Rachel and I and there never will be.'

The other eyebrow rose to join its mate on Erin's face. She did not look convinced at all, and for reasons beyond Quinn this angered her. 'Right, I getcha. So if you two aren't a couple you won't mind if I set my mate Jackie up with her. They don't look that dissimilar in age – what are you two, seventeen? Eighteen?'

Quinn had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping again at the audacity of this lifeguard. Through clenched teeth, she said, 'We're both sixteen, actually.'

'No way! And you two look like that? Damn, I wish I'd been that hot as a sixteen year old.' She nudged Quinn. 'So, we okay with Jackie?'

'I don't think Rachel is into women,' said Quinn coldly, ignoring the voice inside her head that protested and thought Rachel probably _was_ into women. In a big way. But hey, Rachel came with Quinn – she shouldn't be hooking up with anyone. Friends didn't do that.

Erin smirked. 'That's cool, because Jackie is a bisexual man.'

She jumped up and sped over to a man sunbathing on the other side of the deck, leaving Quinn to quietly fume. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, then the man was getting up and wandering over to where Rachel was sitting at the poolside bar.

The guy looked stupid anyway, all floppy blonde hair and chiseled features and all muscular and stuff. No personality, just a hot body and nothing in his head because his brain was down in his pants.

There was no way Rachel would go for it.

She had better taste than that.

She was here with _Quinn_.

Quinn held up this mantra in her head as she followed Jackie with her eyes over to Rachel. She kept repeating it even as he started to speak to her, and Rachel spoke back. She did it all the way up until Rachel smiled.

_That _smile. The one Rachel only gave her. _Quinn's _smile.

Unknown to Quinn, a small group of the staff including Erin were huddled together not far away, watching the blonde as she watched Jackie. The girl looked poised to strike, body tensed and coiled like a spring that was going to pop at any moment.

'Not jealous my ass,' said Erin with a snort.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' asked Tammy, Erin's girlfriend. She was a waitress at the restaurant and currently on her break as well. 'I mean, they're only kids. Kids do stupid things.'

'Exactly,' said Rob, one of the bartenders from the lounge . 'They might end up hurting each other, you never know. Look at her right now, she looks ready to kill Jackie.'

'Just wait 'til she finds out Jackie is fully gay. Then she'll kill Erin.'

'Hey, she's getting up!'

They watched in anxious silence as Quinn slowly got to her feet. Her jaw was set defiantly and her shoulders were back. Anyone that had gone to WMHS back in Lima would recognise this as Quinn's 'HBIC' posture, the one she fell into when she used to throw slushies at Rachel or call her names. In short… someone was going to get hurt.

Even though the staff didn't know this, they could still practically see the crackling of tense energy around Quinn and the waves of possessiveness. Everyone on the top deck who looked at her just then could see it and recognised it from experience: the expression of a jealous young girl, consumed in the denial of these feelings but unable to process her own anger.

Everyone in the vicinity took cover. Everyone except a fairly short man with glasses and light blonde hair who noticed Quinn and the source of her upset. He came over and touched Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn span around, a scathing insult already forming on her tongue for whoever it was that would dare approach her now. All her words died in her mouth however when she saw it was James.

'Everything alright?' he asked, squeezing her shoulder.

She sighed deeply, her anger lessening now her concentration was broken. 'Yeah, great.' She flopped back down on the deck chair.

What had she been thinking? It was like a whole other person had taken over her body and all she wanted to do was tear that Jackie's stupid head off his stupidly tanned body for talking to Rachel.

The only plausible explanation was that Rachel had been hurt way too many times already, mainly by herself, but by guys as well. Quinn wouldn't be being a good friend to Rachel if she wasn't wary of any guy that came near her. Yes, of course, Quinn was just being a good friend – looking out for her.

James seemed to have noticed Jackie as well. 'So who's that with Rachel?' he said.

'Some asshole,' said Quinn, scowling as her earlier annoyance returned somewhat.

'Looks like she's enjoying herself.'

'Yeah.' Quinn stared at the tiles on the floor around the pool sulkily. 'Nice of her to leave me here to go flirt with some guy.'

'Oh, Quinn,' said James, sighing. James looked closer and his eyes widened. 'Hey! I think that's the guy that Rachel and I met at breakfast this morning.' He frowned. 'That's odd. I'm sure he had a boyfriend.'

Quinn stiffened. 'What?' she said slowly.

Across the pool deck the hairs on Erin's neck suddenly prickled. She looked up apprehensively and immediately saw what had made her feel that way. Quinn was suddenly looking at her with an expression that could only be described as 'murderous'.

'Oh, shit,' said Erin. She took a few steps back and then broke into a run towards the elevators taking her to the floors below.

'Erin, come back, your shift is about to start!' hollered Tammy.

Quinn was on her feet and running after Erin.

However, there's a reason you're not meant to run around swimming pools and this did not occur to Quinn as she sped after the lifeguard. Quinn was quickly reminded of this reason when she lost her balance thanks to the water surrounding the pool on the deck and the ground was suddenly not there beneath her feet.

She hit the deck with a loud thud, managing to wind herself and scrape her elbows at the same time.

People were by her side within seconds. James was there, and a few people who'd been sitting nearby were trying to help, asking her questions, was she alright, etc, etc. Above them all came a commanding voice that she knew very well – 'Excuse me, please! Let me through.'

Rachel swam into Quinn's line of sight, gentle hands on her shoulders and ordering her to try and breathe. It was a struggle because she was still winded and couldn't catch her breath – Quinn found her eyes brimming with tears, but more out of embarrassment than anything else. She could feel the stares of everyone around her and her cheeks turning red as a result.

Rachel was thinking along the same lines. She looked around and glared at everyone. 'Show's over, people, go back to whatever you were doing,' she yelled, looking so fierce that everyone immediately listened. She turned back to Quinn and her face softened with worry. 'You're bleeding.'

She was – the rough floor had cut her arm, but she didn't think it was serious. 'It's nothing,' Quinn managed to gasp out.

'It is not nothing!' said Rachel shrilly. 'It could get infected and become gangrenous and then your arm will have to be amputated. You need to have it cleaned immediately.' She pulled Quinn to her feet and pulled her over to where Erin had been standing, addressing a pretty red head with the name tag, "Tammy"'. 'Excuse me, is there a nurse station nearby?'

'Yeah, the floor below. But wait –'

Quinn was already being tugged away before Tammy could finish her sentence.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Quinn's thoughts. She'd been left alone on one of the nurse's beds while Rachel was somewhere else, presumably to yell at the manager of the boat for having hazardous bodies of water around the pool where anyone could fall. It was sweet, but wouldn't do much in the end. It was her own fault she'd fallen over.

Erin stood in the frame of the open door, looking extremely sheepish. Quinn had been expecting her to come by eventually. 'Hey, kid. Heard you ended up here running after me.'

'I did,' she muttered in response, picking at the sticking plaster on her elbow.

Right now, all Quinn was feeling was embarrassed about the way she'd acted earlier and exceedingly irritated at Erin for instigating that. But if she'd been trying to get a rise out of Quinn she'd gotten one – the only thing she didn't understand was why.

The lifeguard rocked back on her heels, looking uncomfortable. She made a few false starts before she finally blurted out, 'I'm sorry I lied to you.'

Quinn stopped picking at the plaster and raised her head. Erin looked genuinely upset, biting her lip. 'Why'd you do it?'

'We wanted to see if you'd get jealous. And you did.'

'What, for some stupid bet or something?' she said, more harshly than she'd intended.

Erin winced. 'No, that wasn't it at all.' Erin sighed, and came into the room fully. 'Me and the others… we're romantics. I guess we just got caught up in you and Rachel and we wanted to knock some sense into you two. It wasn't our place and I'm sorry.'

'There's nothing going on between us, Erin.'

'Are you sure about that?' She received a stony look from Quinn. 'Right, okay, shutting up now.'

Quinn looked at her steadily. 'If that's all, I think you should leave now.'

'Yeah. No problem. I understand.' She turned towards the door, then turned back. 'Hey, Quinn?' she said hesitantly. 'I pulled some strings and got you a dinner, just you and Rachel, on Friday night. No charge. You can go as friends,' she added, seeing Quinn open her mouth.

'No more pseudo straight men?' said Quinn suspiciously.

'Nope. Promise. Scout's honour.' She saluted. 'Consider it an extension of my apology.'

Quinn deliberated over this for a bit, then eventually nodded. 'Okay. Thanks.'

Erin looked relieved, as if expecting Quinn to have pulled out a knife and stabbed her there and then. 'It's cool. Hope you guys have fun on your… not-date.'

Erin left the room and Quinn with a lot of confusion and a not-date with Rachel Berry on Friday night. And then there was the fact it shouldn't have been confusing at all because it wasn't even a date.

_Girls _were confusing. Things would be so much easier if Rachel was male.

* * *

'I can't believe you managed to get sunburnt,' complained Rachel. 'After all the effort I put into warning you about putting sun cream on, you ignore me.'

'I forgot, okay?' she growled. Quinn flinched feeling her shirt catch on the burnt sections of her shoulders but hid it well. 'It's only my shoulders and the top of my back, it's no big deal.'

Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared at Quinn. 'You keep getting hurt and saying it's not a big deal. Well, to me, it is. Give me that,' she ordered, pointing at the aloe lotion bottle Quinn was holding and had unsuccessfully tried to apply to her burns after discovering there were spots she couldn't reach. She snatched it off Quinn and plopped down behind the blonde on her bed.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' said Quinn warily.

'Nonsense,' said Rachel briskly, squirting some in her hands and applying it quickly.

'That's cold!'

'It'll warm up in a bit.'

Rachel fell to rubbing it in with the tips of her fingers. It wasn't as bad as Quinn thought it'd be – in fact, it actually felt kind of nice.

She didn't know when Rachel's hands stopped rubbing in the cream and just started massaging, but she only realised how good it felt when she let out an involuntary purr. Rachel's hands stilled for a moment, then picked up again.

'This okay?' said Rachel. She sounded nervous.

'Yesssss.' It came out as a hiss of contentment as Quinn arched her back into the brunette's touch, brain now fully melted from Rachel's fingers. 'Don't stop.' Rachel stuttered, 'Okay,' and gently pressed and massaged her thumbs into the tense muscles of Quinn's back until she relaxed. Rachel hit a particularly good spot and Quinn shivered, her mind so hazy that she forgot to censor herself.

'God, Rachel. You feel so good.'

Rachel suddenly squeaked and jumped away from Quinn, to her feet, her eyes wide and slightly panicky. The blonde had to shake her head to wake herself up, because it wasn't getting to her head why Rachel would've jumped away. Slowly she replayed the last five minutes in her head and she flushed, realising why Rachel was looking at her like that.

'Rachel, I'm –'

'Don't say you're sorry,' said Rachel, cutting her off. Her voice was a little high pitched and she kept swallowing. 'I – I need a shower.'

The brunette stumbled away into the bathroom. Quinn heard the water turned on and slowly laid down on the bed, picking up the pillow and wondering if she could smother herself with it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _she chanted in her head. What was it about this cabin that made her lose her mind around Rachel? That was twice in the space of one day that she'd completely zoned out because of the brunette. Maybe she'd put some sort of spell on her.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly in frustration. It was this whole damn cruise ship, the gay was like a particularly contagious virus and apparently Rachel had already fallen to it, judging by all the squeaking and touching Quinn all the time. It was no wonder Quinn was beginning to act the same way.

She could still hear the water running from the bathroom and almost immediately her thoughts were being treated to distorted images of Rachel swimming again; the droplets on her chest that had taken so much of her attention earlier; and the bikini…

The last thing she remembered thinking before falling asleep was that she hadn't hugged Rachel that day.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Quinn was sitting on the edge of the pool like Rachel had been that afternoon. They were all alone, their only company the stars above them in the dark sky. Only this time Rachel was the one swimming, leisurely doing lengths and rising toned arms in and out of the water of propel her forwards.

Slowly the other girl came to a stop and began to wade her way through the water over to Quinn. She was still short and the water came up above her chest but she could still tell that the brunette wasn't wearing her argyle bikini. In fact – she realised this with a jolt of excitement low in her belly – she wasn't wearing anything at all.

Rachel came over to her, resting her arms on Quinn's thighs and her head on top of them while she treaded water. They held each other's gaze for a while, until Rachel smiled and kicked off from the side of the pool to swim on her back. Her naked breasts were visible from Quinn's vantage point, but the rest of her body kept falling out of view from the water.

Quinn jumped after her blindly, hungrily, swimming until she reached her, the better to pull her upright and flush against her body. Rachel's legs stopped moving and came to rest at either side of the blonde's hips. Quinn kept them both anchored as her feet could touch the floor of the pool.

The other girl's arms were looped around her neck and she could feel every inch of skin that was pressed against hers. The water softened the contact but also somehow magnified it, the slip and slide of stomachs and thighs and breastsskimming the others'.

A nose nudged against Quinn's, tilting her head to the best angle. She took a shuddering breath, to prepare herself and leaned forward – but she was kissing air and fell forward with a splash, sinking into the water, down, down, down…

_Bang_.

'Ow,' mumbled Quinn from the floor of her cabin.

She stayed like that for a while, face down, until the shock of the fall disappeared and her heartbeat began to slow from the after effects of the dream. When she felt calmer she lifted herself up on her knees and glanced up at the bed across from hers.

Rachel had not woken or made any movement. It had just been a dream.

Reluctantly she got back into bed. But not before changing out her sodden shorts for a clean pair.

* * *

**Even lengthier chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this, it's killing me typing all this out and I'm lacking sleep. But it's totally worth it, for me anyway =D I don't want to lose the momentum I have on this story, it's exhilarating.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions guys, I really appreciate them. I should have enough now, but of course if you think of something really good don't hesitate to let me know. As always your comments keep me motivated so keep 'em coming, the longer the better, haha – also tell me if the pace we're moving at works for you guys. Don't worry, there's a lot left. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Better Where it's Wetter (4/?)  
**Author: **recall_the_love  
**Rating: **PG-13 for language  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **6819  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **Sorry for the wait! Apparently I don't need rest. ;) You only had to wait a day extra.

It's not all fluffy today. Just thought I'd warn you.

This chapter for these people because I used some of their ideas (or modified ones I had already to add in theirs): Lady Ellowen, starophie, angelic tourniquet.

* * *

Rachel was falling for Quinn, big time.

She was no stranger to crushes on women, and it wasn't even the first time she'd felt that way towards Quinn. She'd always been attracted to good singers no matter what their gender, be it Kristin Chenoweth or Liza Minnelli at the age of eight – it had only been a matter of time after she found that Quinn Fabray could sing that she'd begun to fall for her.

Of course, people did not take lesbian crushes too kindly in high school. Quinn definitely didn't. It didn't take long for people to find out (subtlety wasn't Rachel's strong point). Slushies were a comparatively gentle form of aversion therapy but they still wore a person down when administered repeatedly every morning. After the second week of this she gave in and moved on.

Rachel's eyes fell away from Quinn to the goofy smiling, very tall boy next to her and she became dogged in her pursuit of him instead. Men were easy, she thought and by extension, if she could have him it was like having Quinn. Finn even had 3 letters of her name and they rhymed. It worked perfectly.

Then it all fell apart so quickly after Quinn's pregnancy because now Finn didn't want Quinn, and then he didn't want Rachel, and then there was Jesse and it was just such a mess. Men were certainly _not _easy and she couldn't even have comfort in the dependable abuse from Quinn because that had disintegrated as well. Now she was expecting small smiles and small talk when before she'd be lucky to even say a word to Quinn without being told to, 'Shut up, RuPaul.'

In a way, Rachel blamed Quinn entirely for her crush on the blonde. It was easier to pine in secret but also be able to move on with her life when she was cruel to Rachel. However, if there was the slightest chance, or anything she deemed a signal, her heart would latch onto it and wouldn't let go until she had the object of her affections.

So it was Quinn's fault really. She shouldn't have got jealous (Quinn said she was just pissed off as Rachel should've been spending time with her, but Rachel didn't believe her) of Jackie. She shouldn't have moaned _like that _when she rubbed cream on the blonde's back made Rachel have to run off and take an especially cold shower. She shouldn't have been breathing so heavily slash sexily in her sleep and then fallen out of bed, startling Rachel as she was in the middle of… taking care of herself.

She definitely shouldn't have announced casually on Thursday that she and Quinn were going to dinner the following night. Alone. Together.

Rachel had nearly choked on her drink when she'd heard that because Quinn just had to time it as she was taking a long sip of water. Her father Thomas had to smack her on the back to unclear her lungs.

'We're doing what?' she shrieked at Quinn once her airways were free of water. The blonde looked bewildered.

'Erin, that lifeguard, she set us up with a free meal together because she said she felt bad that I'd hurt myself.'

'Quinn, why didn't you tell me sooner? I don't have anything to wear!' she protested (even though inwardly she was rejoicing and thanking God and Erin, who was now her God, for doing this for her). 'I didn't bring any clothes for a date!'

It was Quinn's time to choke now, only she hadn't been drinking. She spluttered, 'It's not a date, Rachel!'

She deflated. 'Oh.'

Erin was no longer her God.

Rachel saw Quinn open her mouth and close it a few times, as though she had something to add – Rachel became slightly hopeful she was going to retract her statement and say it was going to be a date - but she merely said, 'It'll be fun, Rach.'

She lowered her head and went back to her salad. 'I'm sure it will be,' she muttered. Her dad squeezed her hand in comfort under the table.

* * *

Of course, since their evening together _wasn't a date, _Rachel took it upon herself to dress down as much as she could. She actually wore jeans, something she hadn't done for quite a while, and _plaid. _Plaid! It was nothing next to argyle, of course, but at the very least she felt about ten times more gay wearing the plaid. If Quinn was going to be so obnoxious as to pretend they were going on a friends-only dinner, it was her duty to butch it up and make her see the error of her ways.

The double take Quinn did when Rachel came out of the bathroom was hilarious. Her jaw actually dropped and Rachel felt rather proud of herself.

'Rachel – you're wearing jeans for once. I don't think I've ever seen you in them,' Quinn remarked once it seemed like she'd gained control over her motor functions. 'You look good.'

'Thanks, you too,' she replied, taking in Quinn's cream summer dress. Her hair was down, lightly curled and Quinn looked… particularly feminine.

_I know what you're up to, Fabray. You're trying to make us look like a typical butch and femme couple. Subtlety is not your strong point either_, thought Rachel. Of course, all she did was hold out her hand for the blonde to take and nodded to the door. 'Shall we go?'

Quinn took her hand shyly and Rachel led her out of the cabin.

She didn't know if it were the clothes or the silent promise to herself to make this as date like as possible (if only to punish Quinn for not realising what it was), but Rachel found herself easily slipping into the "gentleman's" role. Opening doors, pulling out Quinn's chair for her. To be honest she was kind of enjoying it.

'You're certainly chivalrous tonight,' said Quinn with a raised eyebrow as she sat down across from Rachel.

'It's the plaid,' said Rachel, 'it's making me more masculine.' She thumped her chest with her fist, then winced. That hurt more than she'd thought it would.

Quinn snorted. 'You, masculine? Rachel, you're the epitome of "girly girl".'

'I'm not the one that spent two years calling me "man hands",' she countered. Quinn was about to retort when a waitress that they recognised from the deck as Tammy came over to their table and handed them menus.

'Hey, kids,' she said, smiling, 'Erin told me you guys were dining for free tonight. You two look cute.'

'It's not a date,' Quinn told her. Rachel rolled her eyes, while Tammy looked like she was trying not to laugh.

'Of course not, sweetie. I'll leave you two to decide what you're eating.'

Quinn opened her menu, looked around furtively and ducked her head behind it.

'Quinn, what're you doing?'

'People are staring at us,' mumbling Quinn, scooting down in her chair so she was slouched and hidden from view. Rachel looked around - a few people were actually looking her way, but they simply smiled when Rachel looked at them and went back to their food.

'It's only a few people, Quinn. It's probably because, as Tammy pointed out, we look cute together.'

'Well, they probably think we're… _together together_ or something. It's creepy, can't I go to dinner with you without people getting the wrong idea?'

Rachel forced herself to return her attention to her menu and take deep breaths to prevent herself saying something sharp to Quinn. 'Are you ready to order?' she asked with a forced smile.

Once she'd flagged Tammy down again and ordered their food for them (Quinn was still hiding), Rachel was left sitting in awkward silence with Quinn. Since their menus had been taken away, Quinn had nothing to hide behind so she just didn't look at anyone. Her cheeks were tinted red and she barely said a word to Rachel.

'Quinn,' she hissed, 'Could you sit up like a normal person? No one is looking.'

'They are!' Quinn hissed back from under her breath. 'I can feel their eyes on me…'

Apparently Quinn's paranoia stretched further than she'd thought. Rachel sat back in her chair, mostly irritated that Quinn seemed so ashamed to be on anything that looked remotely like a date with Rachel. Honestly? This whole denial thing was getting a bit old. She knew perfectly well that the blonde vehemently denied all charges of being into women at all, but it was painfully obvious for everyone else. She just wished Quinn would get on with realising.

Maybe if Rachel wound her up enough, then it would finally push Quinn into doing something about her blatant attraction to Rachel. It always worked in movies, right?

With this plan in mind Rachel deliberately stepped up the flirting with Quinn - dropping subtle hints and double entendres in her speech, sultry glances, the whole works. To her frustration Quinn barely noticed because she was too busy being self conscious; she only gave one or two words answers and hardly engaged with Rachel at all.

It was only when Rachel leaned over the table to place her hand on Quinn's while she was talking that she reacted: she jerked her hand away and stood up. Her cheeks were properly red now and she mumbled something about needing the bathroom before rushing off.

Rachel sat back in her seat again, this time in satisfaction of how the evening was going. She had Quinn on the ropes, she could tell. It was only a matter of waiting now, until Quinn couldn't bear it anymore and just to jump her there and then. Rachel would not be complaining.

The lady sitting on the table next to them leaned over towards Rachel. 'Your girlfriend is so adorable,' she said.

Rachel grinned at the mention of Quinn as her girlfriend. 'We're not together, I'm afraid. Quinn, supposedly, is not into women.'

The woman's eyes widened. 'No. Way.'

'Yes way. I don't believe it either.'

She turned to the other occupant at the table sitting with her. 'Would you have thought that?'

'No, that girl has gay written all over her.'

To Rachel's horror, she shouted over to someone at another table. Across. The. Room.

'Oi, Sharon! This girl says her friend isn't into the ladies.'

'What?' yelled Sharon back, turning heads towards Rachel .'No waaaay, Quinn? She's totally a baby gay!'

Rachel buried her face in her hands, suddenly realising how Quinn had been feeling with everyone looking in their direction. Only this time, they really were all staring at her.

'Does everyone on this deck know our names?' asked Rachel to the first woman.

'You two are pretty recognisable. Everyone heard about the thing with Jackie and Erin yesterday.'

Rachel grimaced. 'Yes… I'd rather that not get around any further, if you please.'

'Are you kidding? It's adorable how jealous she got, and it's obvious you have feelings for her. It's like watching our very own lesbian rom com right before our eyes.'

'But Quinn and I aren't even together.'

'Give it time, love - she's definitely into you.'

Neither of them noticed the woman's friend making hasty cut off motions, indicating that they should stop talking immediately. Rachel soon found out why when she turned around and saw Quinn standing there.

'Oh, Quinn! Um… how long have you been there?' asked Rachel nervously.

'Long enough.' Quinn looked a little strange, slightly pale, and her eyes were darting all over the room. 'And now I know why everyone's looking at me. Tell me, Rach, do you always talk about my personal issues and feelings with strangers?'

'I - no, of course not!' said Rachel, horrified. Shit, shit, shit, this was all going wrong. All of her carefully planned seduction - all going out of the window because she hadn't been able to resist the urge to gossip about it. 'I was trying to tell them we're not together!'

'Don't lie, Rachel, I heard you.' She gazed at Rachel, gripping the back of her chair. When she spoke, her voice shook. 'I asked you a while ago if you still had feelings for me, because I know you did at the beginning of high school. You said no. Tell me, Rachel. Do you or don't you?'

'Quinn -'

'How long?'

Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes. 'I do.'

'And that's what all the flirting was about? Have you just been trying to - I don't even...' Quinn was breathing hard, her face turning an ashen colour. 'I don't even want to know. I'm leaving.' She started to back away from the table, but Rachel seized her hand and pulled her back.

'Quinn, I realise you're probably uncomfortable right now, but please –you're with me, I'm your friend. This date doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to, okay?' she said softly.

Rachel hadn't even realised she'd said "date" but she shouldn't have – it was like a flame had been suddenly ignited in Quinn because she wrenched her hand out of Rachel's and clutched it to her chest as if it were diseased. 'This is not a date!' said Quinn, sounding anguished.

'I know! I know it isn't, I didn't mean to say that! Please, Quinn, sit down and we can talk about this!'

The blonde had stopped listening, backing away from the table in horror. 'Did you think we were on a date, Rachel?' she demanded. 'Is that what this was to you?'

'I – well, kind of –'

Quinn's hand suddenly clapped over her mouth and she looked ready to be sick. 'Oh, God,' she whispered. 'I can't – no, that wasn't why we came here – I -' At that moment Quinn seemed to become aware that she was surrounded by people and every person in the room was watching her. 'What are you all looking at?' she cried, her panicky gaze falling on Rachel and hardening. 'Are they all in on it? Do they know, Rachel? This creepy plan of yours to get in my pants?'

'They don't know anything,' she said, more calmly than she felt at that moment.

Quinn stared at her for a few moments. Slowly, her face turned dark and she advanced on Rachel, placing her hands on the table to bend over and look at the brunette. 'Nor do you, Rachel. Because you and I are _never _going to be anything.'

She tried her best to keep her face neutral, even though Rachel's heart was hammering in her chest and honestly, all she wanted to do was curl up into the fetal position until it all went away. All she said was, 'Okay.'

With a final sneer, Quinn span on her heel and stalked out of the restaurant.

Rachel had thought she'd cry as soon as Quinn left. She'd been on the verge of bursting out crying through the whole exchange - however, now it seemed like her tear ducts had dried up. Instead, she just sat in the same spot, oblivious to the world around her, feeling completely numb.

There were questions and Tammy at her shoulder, asking if she was okay. She didn't hear a word, only seeing the double doors that Quinn had left through, because she was pretty sure she'd just fucked up the only good thing she had going for her right now.

* * *

Quinn wasn't in the cabin when Rachel got back. That was to be expected - even so, Rachel still felt a tug of regret in the pits of her stomach. She sat down on her bed, reached over to the side of her bed and tugged her bag over to her. Rachel pulled out a black leather bound journal, opened it to the newest page and began to write.

She'd scribbled, jotted, scrawled, even tore a few pages with the pressure of her pen and the weight of her feelings before her eyes started to droop. She made sure to tuck the journal back in her bag before she switched the light off. Quinn wasn't back yet, still.

She'd just managed to doze off when the door opened and Quinn came in.

The blonde stopped, the light from the hallway throwing the front of Quinn's face in shadow but illuminating her edges. Rachel tried to even out her breathing and pretend she was asleep, watching through her lashes.

After several tense moments Quinn came in, pulled out her night clothes from under her pillow and went to the bathroom to change. Rachel rolled over onto her side so she was facing the wall. When Quinn came back out, Rachel was sure she'd noticed that the brunette had moved, but she didn't say a word.

She was gone the next morning, too, and she'd had to explain the whole situation to her worried fathers. Thomas was concerned. James was fuming.

'That's it,' said James furiously, 'she's going home. I don't care how. If we have to ship her off in a crate, so be it.'

'Don't say that, daddy. She was upset.'

'She shouldn't have said those things to you! We told her we weren't going to tolerate any sort of bullying or offensiveness on this boat trip. She barely lasted five days and blew up at you in front of the entire restaurant!' he exploded. 'Give me one good reason why she should stay.'

Thomas touched James' arm, gently picking up his hand.

'James, I don't think this was senseless bullying. I really think something about this whole ordeal touched a nerve.'

James' nostrils flared and he looked disgusted with Thomas. 'Why are you taking Quinn's side? She upset _our daughter_. It's not our concern what issues she has.'

Thomas looked at him steadily. He squeezed his husband's hand. 'We're responsible for Quinn on this trip as well. Physically _and _emotionally. We're temporary parents.'

'We're permanent parents to Rachel,' he argued.

Rachel, sitting on her fathers' bed, put her head in her hands. She wished she could block out the noise of her dads arguing; it wasn't helping at all, and meanwhile Quinn was out there, still mad at Rachel and she was at a loss to how to fix it. The only thing she knew was that sitting here wondering if they _should _do something wasn't beneficial in the slightly.

'I'm leaving,' she announced. Her dads barely looked up, too wrapped up in their anger for each other. Quinn wasn't around so James' frustration was being taken out on all the wrong people, and though Thomas was trying to stay cool he was losing his temper quickly.

Rachel walked around the cruise ship, not having a clue really where she was going, or even if she was looking for Quinn. She passed sympathetic faces (of course everyone had already heard what happened) and each one moved her one step closer to breaking point.

Rachel ended up on one of the balconies at the side of the ship which looked over the sea. She clutched the banister and resting her forehead on the cool metal, resisting the urge to smash her head on it repeatedly.

She'd never meant for _this_ to happen with Quinn. She'd expected backlash, sure - she knew she'd messed up and pushed too quickly, trying to recapture that energy they used to have. There was something there, Rachel knew - there always had been. But now she was rejecting Rachel and her family as well. She was regressing back, just when she'd come so far in accepting their presence in her life.

Not for the first time since the beginning of the trip - heck, since the beginning of high school - Rachel wondered if maybe she'd been wrong about Quinn liking women. Maybe, out of her want for Quinn to return her feelings, she'd been seeing things that weren't there.

'Hey there,' said someone behind her. She glanced behind her to see Jackie, smiling a little and his hands shoved in his pockets. 'I'm on "Find Rachel" duty.'

'Oh,' she said dully, turning her head back to the sea. 'Who set you that task?'

'Erin. She heard about last night.'

'Looks like everyone did.'

'Sounds tough,' he said gently. 'You spoken to Quinn since?'

'Nope.'

'Erin's gone to look for her.'

'Oh…'

Jackie cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Listen, Rachel, we haven't known each other long, but I know how you feel…'

'No,' she answered him flatly. 'You really don't.'

'Well, you're probably feeling pretty pissed off at Quinn, for one. I mean, she kinda embarrassed you. And it's pretty shitty to be rejected in front of everyone.'

Rachel sighed, turning around and pressing her back against the bar. She closed her eyes as she leaned against it, unwilling to look at Jackie. 'Yes, I can't say it's an enjoyable experience to be rejected in front of an entire restaurant full of people. But, do you know what?'

'What?'

'I'm not even angry at Quinn. Because gay or not, whether she wants me, she's hurting for some reason and she needs someone to help her with that.'

Jackie looked at her in sympathy. 'Yeah, but Rachel, she doesn't want your help either…' he told her, as though trying to break her bad news as softly as possible.

'I know that,' she snapped. 'Didn't you hear me? She's hurting. She needs my help, one way or another.' She frowned at him. 'I came here to think. I'm going back to the cabin, if you don't mind.'

Rachel began to walk away, but paused for a second and turned back to look at Jackie. 'I know she doesn't want it. That's why I'm going to wait for her to come to me.'

* * *

Her fathers were still arguing in their room, judging by the raised voices she could hear from the hallway. What had gone so wrong on this trip? Truthfully, in her daydreams, she'd pictured this being the time Quinn came out. She'd imagined this would be the perfect place for Quinn to confront her inner feelings and they'd fall straight in love together. But all she'd ended up doing was scaring off the girl.

Rachel let herself into the cabin… and found Quinn sitting on her bed. Rachel's things were strewn all over the room, her rucksack upended on the bed next to Quinn.

In Quinn's hands was Rachel's journal.

The sight turned Rachel's blood to ice.

The blonde's head jerked up at Rachel's entrance. Her hair was messy and her eyes completely blood shot. Fortunately, she did not look angry. Scared, confused, even a little nauseous, but not angry. Rachel didn't quite know if that was a good thing.

'Can I have my journal, please?' asked Rachel politely, shutting the door. Quinn handed it to her wordlessly. 'Thanks.' She put it away in her bag. Since Quinn was sitting on her bed, she sat on the blonde's and waited.

It didn't take long. Quinn's voice was shaky but controlled. 'What… what is all that about?'

'Don't you remember?' said Rachel calmly. 'They're lyrics: my inner thoughts. You've seen the journal before now, you must know.'

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut. She bit her lip for a moment, then began to sing, from memory, the words on the newest page that Rachel had filled in that very morning. She'd scribbled the bare bones of the tune on the page opposite.

'_I know you try to hide, Quinn, but I know how you're feeling. Because I've been where you've been, scared of what I'm feeling.'_

Rachel forced a smile. 'It does need some fine tuning, and the rhymes are a bit cliché,' she admitted. 'It was a spur of the moment thing... Although admittedly, I wasn't expecting anyone else to read it.'

Quinn didn't look the slightest bit guilty for invading Rachel's space. 'Is it about me? Are they… all about me?'

She contemplated lying. But not for long, seeing the look on Quinn's face which suggested to her she wasn't going to be able to put anything past her. 'Yes.'

Quinn sighed, suddenly dropping her head into her hands. It surprised Rachel, who had been expecting yelling, violence or at the very least, name calling. 'Why do you do this, Rachel?' she whispered.

'Why do I do what?'

'Make me think stupid things. Make me feel things. Things I shouldn't.'

'Who says you shouldn't feel them?'

Quinn's hands clenched into fists. 'Society. God. My parents.' It didn't escape Rachel's notice that Quinn's parents came after God.

'And yet… you still feel them?'

Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. She was clutching her legs so tightly her nails dug into the skin and left embedded crescents.

'Quinn. Tell me what you feel,' Rachel pleaded.

'Shut up, Berry,' Quinn replied. Her voice was muffled. 'Just shut up.'

'If you tell me what you're feeling I can help you.'

That made Quinn unfurl her body, but instead of opening up to Rachel her face contorted in fury. 'Help me?' she said, with a slightly maniacal, scornful laugh. 'You think you can help me? Like you actually understand what I'm feeling?'

'No, Quinn. I don't understand or know how you're feeling - that's why I asked you.'

Quinn fixed Rachel with a stare, her hazel eyes wide and dark with anger. 'You really want to know?' She laughed that same cold laugh she had a minute ago. This Quinn was one Rachel had never seen before - it wasn't malicious like Cheerleader-Quinn, nor sweet and vulnerable like the Quinn she'd been seeing for most of this trip when they were alone.

'Okay, Berry, we'll play therapist.' She dropped to the floor, putting on a woefully tragic face and pretending as though she were laying on a psychiatrist's couch. 'Doctor Berry, help me! The queers on this boat are trying to convert me!'

Rachel bit her lip and said nothing. The lack of a response from her seemed to spur Quinn on. 'Oh, and my "friend", Rachel Berry - she's already succumbed to it and still thinks she has some sort of _crush _on me, and once again, she's been putting all the moves to try and make me like her,' she said mockingly. 'What should I do, Doctor Berry?' Quinn sat up and looked at the silent Rachel. 'Answer me!' she barked, making Rachel jump.

'Maybe you should listen to her,' said Rachel quietly. 'Listen when she says she knows she keeps overstepping lines and coming on too strong, but she knows you. And she knows how you used to be. She wants to help you because you seem really upset by this whole thing.'

'I'm not fucking upset!' Quinn roared - the sudden volume coupled with the curse word, so unfamiliar from Quinn's lips, caused her to flinch. Quinn smiled sardonically. 'You don't like it when I swear at you?' She leaned over to Rachel, and she saw her mouth forming the words and clapped her hand over Quinn's mouth.

'Don't say anything,' said Rachel pleadingly, 'please, this isn't like you at all.'

Quinn wrenched Rachel's arm away, outraged. 'Like you know me at all, you stupid bitch.'

'This isn't you!' Rachel cried, jumping to her feet. 'This isn't the Quinn that lets me hug her or sends me texts when I'm feeling lonely and like I've got no friends. This is not the Quinn I thought had come back to me from when we were younger! Show me _that_ Quinn, because I honestly don't recognise you right now!'

She saw Quinn's hand rear back before it got to her face and she jumped at Quinn, managing to force the girl's arms to her sides and prevent the blow. 'Don't hit me, Quinn, it's not going to help at all. I'm trying to get through to you.'

'I don't want you to!' Quinn struggled in her grip, but Rachel held on. 'Let me go, Berry, or I swear to God, I'll beat you,' she threatened. Quinn managed to get her arms free and aimed a heavy blow at Rachel, but she dodged out of the way.

'So do it. It won't help you in the end, though, because I'm all you have left.'

'I don't _want_ you!' Quinn hollered, and this time she forewent trying to hit Rachel and just tackled her to the floor. Rachel tried to push her away but Quinn was too strong - the blonde towered above her, breathing hard.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation for the blow.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Quinn's weight on top of her was wrenched away. Rachel found herself in her father James' arms. Thomas, being bigger, had Quinn, who was trying to get away but to no avail.

'What the hell is going on in here?' bellowed Thomas, fighting to keep Quinn at bay.

'She's insane!' yelled Quinn back. 'She keeps telling me I need her and want her and it's _not true_! She's a fucking pervert!' Thomas, like Rachel had done, flinched at the words. He pulled Quinn back until he had her with her back to his chest, holding her tight.

'Quinn, don't talk about Rachel like that.'

'She deserves it! She's _a slut_ and she needs to stop trying to turn me into someone like her!'

Rachel felt her daddy tense against her and knew what was coming. She should've stopped him then, but it was too late - the words were out before she could.

'You could never even _dream _of being anyone as good as Rachel, Quinn.' James' cold tone pierced through all the drama of the room and delivered right into Quinn's over emotional brain. She suddenly stopped moving and her eyes swiveled over to James. 'Rachel has been nothing but nice to you this entire trip - no, the entire time you've known her - and this is how you repay her? With insults, and humiliation? Quinn, you're not even worth the dirt on her shoes.'

The look on Quinn's face when James said this broke Rachel's heart. It was only there for a fraction of a second but she saw it – a fleeting expression of utter despair.

That was enough for Rachel. That was the Quinn she wanted, because even if she were feeling miserable she was feeling something, instead of this empty, angry Quinn in front of her right now.

Although her face was neutral Quinn was trembling slightly, taking short, choppy breaths. Thomas' hands were on her shoulders keeping her away from Rachel, and he still looked furious but he shared a worried look with Rachel.

She tried to step forward, but James grabbed her arm. 'What are you doing, Rachel? Just leave her alone, she's done enough to our family already.'

'No, daddy,' she snapped at him. 'You don't get it. She's already part of our family, and she needs all of us.'

Quinn looked pale again, and was full on shaking now even though Thomas was holding her up.

'Quinn,' said Rachel, coming forward and touching Quinn's face with her fingertips. Her own feelings and hurt towards Quinn weren't important at that moment. 'Quinn, sweetheart, breathe.' The blonde tried to pull her face away, making a breathless whining noise.

'Don't call me that,' she said, her voice breaking. 'Don't come near me.'

'Then just take some deep breaths for me, okay? That's all I want, Quinn. Breathe with me, okay?' She breathed in and out deeply. Quinn followed her lead, reluctantly and slowly her breathing began to even out.

Rachel glanced up at Thomas. They shared a look - he nodded, and stepped away from Quinn. The blonde nearly fell from the sudden lack of arms holding her up but managed to catch herself at the last moment.

Quinn did not protest as Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close to her body. Her shoulders were tense and her arms were pressed to her sides, but at least she wasn't pushing her away.

'I'm not going anywhere,' said Rachel, squeezing her. 'I promise. I'm staying right here.'

'What makes you think I need you?' said Quinn. Her voice wasn't angry anymore. She just sounded exhausted.

'Everyone needs someone.'

Rachel continued to hold Quinn until the tension in her body left. Gradually, Quinn returned the hug. And slowly, piece by piece, she started to fall apart in Rachel's arms until she was a crying mess, her voice breaking with apologies and unintelligible words that Rachel couldn't understand.

Rachel was right there, ready to catch her.

She was half aware of her dads leaving the room, whispering to each other. She knew they wouldn't understand why she was doing this, and knew that probably no one ever would. It would've been so much easier to just leave Quinn to get on with it - but the proof that she knew what she was talking about was right here, though, because finally Quinn had opened up to her and it was all worth it.

She rocked Quinn gently, holding the frail body which was being racked with sobs so violent she wondered if Quinn would end up making herself sick. The blonde was heavy to hold up but she forced herself to stand through it because she wasn't sure if the slightest hint of her trying to get away would push Quinn back into putting her barriers up again. She'd worked too hard to get her Quinn back to let her revert.

Quinn's sobbing tapered off into sniffles, and then she was quiet save for her heavy breathing. She was clinging tightly to Rachel.

'You're okay,' Rachel told her gently, kissing the side of her damp face. 'Everything's going to be alright.'

'I'm so sorry,' mumbled Quinn. 'So, so so so sorry.'

'I don't need to hear it. There's nothing to apologise for.'

'No, I need to say sorry… Please, just let me explain,' Quinn begged.

'Okay, okay, shhhh. What do you want to say sorry for?'

'I never meant to hurt you like that, or upset your dads. Or, I did, and it was like this whole other person just took over me and attacked. Like before... I can't stop it, and I wish I could.' She heard Quinn swallowing audibly, felt her arms tighten around her as if she were going to slip away. 'And now - now your dads hate me and want me gone. You should want me gone, but you're here, holding me. Why, Rachel? Why aren't you gone?'

'They don't. They're just angry.' She kissed Quinn again, this time on the temple. 'And I'm here because there's nowhere else I'd rather be.'

Quinn let out another sob and Rachel soothed her, stroking her hair softly. 'I messed up so badly Rach, how can you still be here holding me and talking to me?'

'Because I care about you.'

'Then maybe you should stop.'

'Never,' promised Rachel. 'That's impossible.'

'Why?'

Rachel simply smiled. 'Because I know what a beautiful person you are on the inside, Quinn. I can't not care you, even when you put up all these walls to try and hide yourself. Plus,' she added, 'I kind of have some ulterior motives.'

'What're they?' Quinn asked, sniffing.

'I hadn't had a hug from you in a while, I wanted one.'

Quinn chuckled softly if slightly tearfully, making Rachel relax slightly. She'd missed that sound. Since Quinn seemed to have calmed down she thought she could probably move, so she untangled herself and led Quinn to sit down, wordlessly offering her a tissue. She sat down next to Quinn.

'Thanks,' said Quinn, wiping her face clean. She grimaced. 'God, I'm a mess.'

'You still look beautiful to me,' said Rachel honestly. Quinn sighed.

'You're only saying that because you have feelings for me,' she muttered.

'No, I have feelings for you because you're beautiful. I mean, not to say that my attraction to you is only skin deep, because I happen to think you're an incredible person. But that's not to say you aren't a very attractive girl -'

'Rach,' interrupted Quinn, 'rambling.' She smiled. 'I've not heard you do that the entire trip. It's kind of strange.'

'Up until this moment I've been quite relaxed and comfortable.'

'Do I make you uncomfortable?'

'Not you… the topic.' Rachel looked down at her lap, picking at the hem of her skirt. 'Not long ago you were yelling at me about it and telling me I was a slut and a pervert.'

She didn't have to look up to know Quinn was wincing. 'Yeah… I know. I completely overreacted, Rachel. I'm so sorry… you have no idea how sorry I am... God, it's like I spend half my time saying sorry for messing up with you.' She sounded tearful again.

Rachel lifted her head to look at the blonde and smiled slightly. 'Didn't I tell you that you didn't need to apologise? I understand completely, Quinn. I'm not saying it didn't hurt or that I enjoyed hearing it, but I know that the place it came from in you was just trying to push me away.'

Quinn stared at her. 'You let people walk on you too much, Rachel. It's really not good for you.'

'I choose my battles wisely. There's a difference. And anyway, I didn't let you push me away, did I? So your point is moot.'

The blonde sighed, picking up Rachel's hand in hers. 'You're mental,' she said fondly. 'But I'm so glad you are, because I don't know what I would do without you now.' Quinn took a deep breath, now staring at Rachel's slightly smaller hand in hers, running a thumb over the short (but well tended) nails. 'Rachel, I know there's a conversation we desperately need to have right now… but I don't think I'm ready. Is there any way I can put it off for a bit?'

'Of course. I'm just glad you want to talk about it at all.' Rachel leaned forward and boldly kissed Quinn's cheek again. To Rachel's relief, all she did was blush slightly. 'I think we should just go do something else.'

'Like what?'

Rachel thought back to a sign she'd passed on her journey around the ship earlier. She glanced at the clock - it was half one in the afternoon. 'There's a shuffleboarding competition on deck in about an hour.'

Quinn's eyes lit up. 'Shuffleboarding? I am so there.'

The change of subject made the room feel lighter, and she could tell Quinn felt better for it. It would've been too much for her to have to deal with her feelings right now, and Rachel knew she needed time. She would come to her when she was ready, but she needed to know when the let the subject lie.

Rachel giggled. 'Quinn Fabray, a shuffleboarding expert? This I have to see.'

'You just might. I'm a pro.' The blonde puffed out her chest, and it made Rachel's grin stretch to aching proportions to see her remotely happy again.

* * *

As it happened, Rachel was _not _a natural at shuffleboarding. Although she had superior skill in almost any form of dance, when it came to sports she always seemed to lack the coordination necessary. It was as though as soon as a ball or a stick came into her possession, all her poise went out of the window and she just ended up looking like a flailing lunatic waving her equipment about.

Rachel lost spectacularly in the first round, managing to end up several times in the first section which cost her minus ten points - that was when she actually managed to hit the disk (called a biscuit - what the hell? Rachel had been most confused by this aspect of the game) into the right area rather than at somebody else.

Quinn, true to her word, was indeed a pro. She wouldn't answer any questions about why she was so good, simply mumbling something about laminated floors and her sister at home. Rachel was left to the sidelines to watch as her friend shot through the semi finals and eventually ended up in the last match.

Against Jackie, of all people. Was everyone a shuffleboard champion?

'You're going down,' Quinn told him aggressively. She didn't seem like she wanted to kill him as she had the last time they were at the pool, but there was no way she was going to stand down and lose to him.

'Bring it on, blondie,' said Jackie, with a teasing smile. He didn't look nearly as competitive as Quinn.

Rachel stood up and yelled, 'Come on, Quinn! Beat him! Come on, do it!' She was immediately shushed, but Quinn simply smirked and made her shot.

Twenty minutes later Quinn was leaving with a trophy and a very excited Rachel in her arms.

'You were amazing, Quinn!' said Rachel, hugging her tightly. Quinn laughed, but hugged her back.

'It's not like I found the cure for cancer on the deck, Rach. It's just shuffleboarding.'

'If it's "just shuffleboarding", then why did you get so competitive?' she said, poking Quinn in the stomach. To her surprise, the blonde giggled and jumped away.

'Don't do that, I'm ticklish!'

'Oh really?' Rachel's mouth crept up in a devious smile.

'Don't,' said Quinn warningly, but it was too late - Rachel had snatched the trophy out of her arms, set it down safely rand tackled the blonde with relentless tickles. Quinn shrieked, still laughing and flailing and trying to get out of the brunette's reach.

They were unaware, so caught up in each other, of the other occupants in the room grinning at each other, extremely happy their surrogate baby gays were friends again.

It'd been pretty boring without them.

* * *

**Phew. I hope that wasn't too angsty for you guys. If it helps, there won't be another chapter like that =)**

**Special mention to Stephyblue, who seems to have gone through everything I've written for the Glee fandom and reviewed. I really like that. So thank you so much ;)**

**ALSO LOTS OF LOVE FOR MOTYLIK FOR BEING AMAZING AND GIVING ME ADVICE yeah k bai **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Better Where it's Wetter (5/?)  
**Author:** recall_the_love  
**Rating: **PG-13 for language  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary:** rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes:** Short(er) chapter this time, though still long enough.

Thanks for the brilliant response to the last chapter, guys. All your comments mean a lot to me. =)

This chapter for these people because I used some of their ideas (or modified ones I had already to add in theirs): **pee_wee_2005, anleyda, Cassicio, motylik**

**

* * *

**

Quinn shut the cabin door behind her, intending to cut across to the room belonging to Rachel's fathers and ask if she could possibly go to breakfast with Thomas. She'd left Rachel snoring in the cabin, rather loudly in fact - one of these days she'd actually tell the brunette and see what kind of reaction she got.

They'd fallen asleep together on Rachel's bed last night after the brunette had shown her that episode of Ellen that everyone had been going on about - although Quinn hadn't wanted to have the conversation she knew they had to have, it was a different experience entirely to see her inner feelings portrayed on the tiny laptop screen.

To be honest, Quinn identified with the main character immensely. The denial, the going after a man to smother her feelings, even embarrassing herself in a public place (the restaurant and pool came to mind). She even understood the toaster oven joke now. She'd cried at the end, even though it was a comedy - she'd expected Rachel to laugh at her, but she just smiled, linked their fingers and asked if she wanted to watch something else.

On the whole, things were looking up - she still had so much to work through, but it felt good to have someone so resolute in their dedication to being there for her. The only thing left was Rachel's parents who she was certain hated her now. She wanted to start with Thomas - he seemed the easier option and she needed some confidence before tackling James.

Quinn lifted her hand to knock, but stopped when she heard a yell from inside the cabin. It sounded like shouting, which was strange in itself. Rachel's parents didn't seem the type of couple to argue a lot, but then she supposed they all did in some way or another.

She looked furtively down the corridor. No one was around. Almost immediately, she flattened herself against the door and pressed her ear to it so she could hear better.

'… kind of father are you? You shouldn't be taking her side over Rachel's!' That was James. Her eyes widened - they were obviously talking about her.

'I told you - I'm not taking either side.' That was Thomas, patient as ever. 'This is their issue. They need to sort it out themselves, without our involvement.'

She heard a bang, maybe of fists on a wall. 'So we're just going to sit back and let her get hurt again, are we?'

'No,' said Thomas firmly. There was the creak of bed springs. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Then what, pray tell, did you mean?'

'The point I'm trying to make is that Rachel is _sixteen_. Sixteen, love - she's growing up, and she needs to learn to deal with things on her own. She's _already_ learned how to deal with it, and in a completely different way to what we think is best - but apparently, what we think is best isn't always. Didn't you see how she just knew instinctively what Quinn needed yesterday? She doesn't need you and I wrapping her in bubble wrap all the time.'

There was another squeak. Quinn supposed James had sat down next to Thomas. His voice dropped in volume - Quinn had to strain to hear him. 'I just don't want her to get hurt. I don't want Rachel to feel like I did.'

'I know, babe. I know.'

'Quinn?'

Quinn jumped so badly she banged her head on the door. Rubbing her head, she realised it was Rachel, standing at the cabin doorway in her pyjamas.

'What were you doing?' she asked suspiciously.

'N- nothing.'

Rachel wasn't stupid and Quinn's guilty face said more than her words. It didn't take long for Rachel to put two and two together. The brunette gasped. 'Were you listening to my parents?'

'They were talking about me!' she protested. 'I couldn't help it.'

Rachel sighed deeply. 'Quinn, I think you and I need a long talk about privacy and respecting others' boundaries…'

She was saved a further lecture when the door to Rachel's parents' cabin opened behind her. Thomas and James peered at them both in confusion.

'What are you two doing out here?'

'Are you two arguing again?' asked James.

The blonde's eyes slid from Thomas' concerned face to the smaller blonde at his side. Their eyes met, and he gave her such a cold look that she felt her insides clench and a lump rise in her throat. She couldn't help hearing his voice back in her head - '_You're not worth the dirt on her shoes._'

The emotion rose in her so quickly it gave her mood swings during pregnancy a run for its money. Blinking away tears rapidly, Quinn turned and ran away before they could even try to ask what was happening.

Rachel was left gaping after her along with her dads. She turned to her parents, planting her hands on her hips. 'What were you two talking about?'

'What?' asked Thomas, his concentration of watching the hallway Quinn had disappeared up broken by his daughter's voice.

'Quinn was listening outside your door, and she looked quite upset.'

If she's going to eavesdrop, then it's her own fault,' said James, crossing his arms.

'I've learned recently that Quinn's curiosity can sometimes push her into doing stupid things. Such as reading one's journal or listening at doors. She said you were talking about her.'

Thomas said quickly, 'Rachel, what we talk about is our business. Now, I really think you should go after Quinn and see if she's okay.'

'She will be. Right now, she wants to be alone.' Her fathers exchanged a look. 'I have a sixth sense for these sorts of things.' Her gaze fell on James. 'Daddy, you really hurt Quinn's feelings yesterday.'

James said nothing.

'I think it would be beneficial to both of you if you apologised to her.'

At this, James' lips tightened until they were just a line on his face. 'Shouldn't she be apologising to _you_?'

'She has. Many times already - and I forgave her, so it's high time you did too.' Her fathers looked at a loss to what to say. James seemed angry, but she could see the indecision and guilt over what he'd said, and also the concern for Rachel's well being battling each other on his face.

Rachel came forward and wrapped her arms around him. 'Please, daddy,' she whispered. 'Please, for me?'

James sighed heavily and hugged his daughter back, kissing the top of her head. 'How can you forgive her so easily, Rachel?'

'Because deep down she's hurting too. My hurt feelings are nothing compared to how mixed up she feels right now. She needs me, daddy. And she needs you and dad too.'

Rachel turned her head until she could see Thomas as well. Her dad was looking at her with the most pride filled expression she'd ever seen.

* * *

Quinn returned an hour and a half later, covered in sweat and every muscle burning with a satisfying ache. After she'd run away she'd known exactly where to go this time - even though she hadn't really been dressed for it, it'd been a simple feat to track down Erin and get her to lend some clothes for the gym.

She and the lifeguard had settled into some sort of odd friendship - not close, but civil. She'd been pretty horrified to find out the dinner with Rachel had gone so terribly wrong. That was probably why'd she'd gone to look for Quinn when she'd been avoiding Rachel yesterday.

Erin had found her in the locker room of the gym, sitting on one of the benches and staring morosely at the lockers opposite. She hadn't yelled at Erin when she sat down next to her, just rolled her eyes.

'Do you ever work?'

'Yeah, actually. I tend to take the afternoon shift, some other guy gets the mornings. He doesn't mind taking over sometimes when I've gotta chase down little blonde runaways, though - says he gets more time to look at the hot guys there.'

Quinn didn't laugh. 'Why do you care where little blonde runaways go to?'

''Cause I like you. You're a sweet kid, I bet, under all that bitch. Plus you kinda remind me of me when I was younger.' Erin grinned at her, smoothing her shirt. 'All in denial and shit.'

'I'm not in denial,' Quinn said, an edge to her voice that Erin picked up on immediately.

'Right, sorry.' She held up her hands. 'I'm just saying… you may not like it, but I've decided to look out for you. Like a temporary big sister.'

'Lucky me,' Quinn deadpanned.

'I know right? You should feel privileged. But as my first duty as big sis, I gotta tell you that I think you should go back and talk to Rachel.'

She scowled. 'Why should I say anything to that bitch?'

'Just you know, hear her out first before you do anything rash,' said Erin gently. 'I mean - give a shit if you're into her or not, right? It's not important. But you two are good friends, looks like. Don't you wanna at least hear her side before you throw it away?'

Quinn should've told her to fuck off and leave her alone. But somewhere in Erin's slightly garbled speech she'd gotten through to Quinn and somehow made her think she should actually go back and hear out Rachel. Maybe it was the mention of the two of them being friends that had changed her mind - whatever it was, she got up without a word and headed back.

Rachel hadn't been in when she got to the cabin so she was left alone to wait.

Her eyes had fallen on Rachel's bag. This time she couldn't contain the curiosity ; it had morphed from something gentle into a full on nagging need to know what was in that bag, what other secrets Rachel had been keeping from her.

It'd been pretty useless stuff at first. Laptop, a few books, an iPod. Some sheet music, as she'd expected, although Rachel had been surprisingly relaxed about her singing this week, tending to keep it to the shower or when she was bored.

It was all normal teenage girl stuff. That is, until that little leather book fell out into Quinn's hands.

She'd almost torn pages in the ferocious way she'd flicked through it, reading lyrics on the blank left pages and scattered compositions on the right hand which provided music staves to write on. Her heart had thumped with the knowledge that she was effectively reading Rachel's journal from the beginning of high school. Her entries were sporadic, seemingly maybe once a month or so. Towards the end of sophomore year they became more frequent.

Within every entry, every page of scrawled half rhymes and lines, she saw patterns. One was that the lyrics either used second person, talking to a particular person with "you", or they talked about someone in particular. A girl. "She". Sometimes, as it was in the entry dated yesterday, the lyrics full on said "Quinn".

Just seeing her name there in Rachel's familiar script had made her want to throw up. They were _all _about her. How Rachel wanted her. How Rachel loved her, needed her.

How Quinn hurt her.

Those entries had definitely made her feel ill but throughout it all there was still this undercurrent of care in the way Rachel had spoken about her. Quinn couldn't stand it. Why did she never back down from loving Quinn? Why didn't she realise they could never be together? If she could just convince Rachel of that - if she managed to make her see how wrong they would be together - then she could ignore all of her feelings because then Rachel would stop caring for her. She'd stop pretending like Quinn was worthy of her and the blonde would never again have to wonder why it was her heart picked up whenever she looked at Rachel or held her close.

Quinn didn't know she'd arrived back at the corridor until she became aware of her name being called softly. She looked up to find Thomas in front of her, hand on the door handle of his cabin.

'Hi,' she said to him quietly.

'Hello,' he answered politely, 'been to the gym, have you?' He indicated her borrowed clothes and still sweaty face. Quinn dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet.

'Yeah. I needed to work off some steam after…' She trailed off. It didn't need to be said. 'I'm sorry I listened. I shouldn't have been invading your privacy like that.'

'No, you shouldn't have been.' Seeing Quinn's downcast expression, Thomas' face softened. 'Listen, Quinn, I know James, and he was just being protective. He needs to explain it all to you, but please don't think badly of him for it.'

'I don't,' said Quinn quietly. 'I deserved it, and more.'

Thomas glanced at his door, as though indecisive about whether to go in. Eventually he gave in and turned to Quinn fully. 'Quinn, you're only sixteen, and this sort of thing is scary even for people twice your age. You're feeling a lot of pressure and worry right now… I'm not surprised you blew up,' he told her. 'James is...' He sighed. 'Honestly, I can't explain it. I think you should be hearing this from him, not me. I think I should just leave, I'm not helping.'

She nodded wordlessly as he turned away. At the very last moment, before he slipped into the cabin she said, 'Wait. Tom?' The man stopped and turned. Quinn took a single step forward and before long she was rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his middle. He rocked back on his heels from the impact but managed to steady himself.

'Not that I'm complaining, Quinn, but what's this about?' he asked, hugging her back.

'I just want to say thank you for not giving up on me,' she mumbled. Her head lay across his wide chest, and a feeling of safety washed over her that she recognised, distantly, as the kind that comes from a parent that loves you. 'I know I messed up with James and he doesn't trust me anymore. I understand that… but it means so much to me that you didn't. So thank you.'

'Oh Quinn,' said Thomas, suddenly sounding a little bit choked up. He cleared his throat but still seemed unable to deliver a proper sentence, so he simply rubbed her back soothingly. 'It's okay.'

Quinn could feel tears stinging at her eyes again, so she pulled away and wiped them with the back of her hand. Thomas' cheeks looked a little wet too. 'Look at us, we're cry babies.'

Thomas laughed, gently wiping away a missed tear from Quinn's face. 'Appearances are deceiving. Between James and I, I'm the softie. Although I have seen him cry watching Lifetime movies before.'

Quinn laughed with him, feeling a burst of affection for Rachel's father. She did like James, and she felt terrible that she'd upset him so much… but she had a feeling Thomas would always be her favourite. He had a soothing energy that Quinn found calming to be around, while Rachel seemed to prefer her more energetic and erratic other father. At least she had someone she could share knowing glances with when James and Rachel got too crazy.

Thomas coughed slightly, looking a little embarrassed at his emotional response. 'Rachel and James are going up to play pool in a bit. Are you coming?'

'Rachel can play pool?'

'No,' Thomas admitted, 'but she likes trying.' Quinn giggled, about to say she'd be right there, but she suddenly remembered she was still all sweaty and disgusting from her stint in the gym.

'I need to go and shower, but I'll meet you guys there?' she told him. He grinned at her.

'Oh, so is that what smells? I thought it was me.' She pushed him playfully. 'Sure, I'll tell Rachel and James you're coming.'

Quinn nodded and began skipping away. As she did so she turned and waved at him; Thomas chuckled and waved back.

* * *

A few people smiled at Quinn as she came into the room. However, none of them spoke to her and they simply went back to their games - a fact she was glad for. She followed the sound of Rachel's giggle across the room, finding the brunette and her dad Thomas by a pool table while was busy Rachel lining up a shot. She completely missed the ball with her cue, and turned away from the table with her trademark pout - but it quickly cleared when she saw Quinn.

She bounced up to Quinn and threw her arms around her, an embrace the blonde returned fully. She inhaled Rachel's scent and revelled in the calming effect it had on her.

'Are you here to play?' asked Rachel, breaking the hug much too soon.

'Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to your dad,' she said. She met Thomas' eyes over Rachel's head who smiled encouragingly.

Rachel nodded her understanding. 'He's right over there,' she said, pointing to the small seating area nearby. James had his back to all of them and all she could see was the top of his head. 'Hey,' said Rachel quietly, leaning in and kissing Quinn on the cheek. 'Good luck.'

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to steel herself and pull in some of her old confidence into her body before marching over to James. He didn't look up as she came around the corner of arm chairs - he was simply staring into his glass, absentmindedly swilling the liquid about.

'Hey, Mr B,' said Quinn hesitantly. 'I was wondering if I could sit down and talk to you.'

He nodded. 'Sure. Go ahead.'

Quinn stepped closer to the couch and sank down next to him. She expected him to stay staring at his glass the whole conversation, but instead he set it down on the table and looked at her expectantly. She blinked a little and felt suddenly nervous from his sudden attention. 'I - well, I'm not sure what else I can say other than sorry.'

'While I appreciate that, it's not me you should be apologising to,' he said stiffly. 'Rachel was the one you hurt.'

Quinn glanced over at Rachel. The brunette gave her a thumbs up. 'I've already apologised to her - many times. She says she's already forgiven me…'

'I see.'

'She's a very forgiving person.'

'She is.'

'God knows why, I know I wouldn't bein her situation.'

'Me neither,' said James bluntly. He picked up his glass once more and took a long drink. Once he'd replaced it and looked back at her and she was startled by how tired he looked suddenly. 'I've never forgiven those who did exactly to me what you did to Rachel - called her out on something she couldn't help, made her out to be a freak.'

He sighed heavily, took his glasses off and began to clean them. The constant pauses in conversation were making Quinn feel worse; she wondered when he would stop being understanding and simply tell her she couldn't see Rachel anymore.

What he said next took her aback.

'Quinn, do you know what it's like, as a parent, when your child is bullied at school?' Quinn said nothing, unsure if he wanted an answer. 'You feel… helpless. School is the first place where you can't be around for them all the time or protect them. There's always someone, someone jealous or insecure or something that takes it out on you. For Rachel, that person was you.'

Quinn nodded. He wasn't wrong.

'Tom and I were quite apprehensive once we realised you were the same Quinn who used to pick on her - even though he assured me you were beginning to regret how you'd treated Rachel and looking to amend your mistakes and start afresh with her.

'Then I found out what happened at the restaurant, and I could see without Rachel even needing to say a word how upset she was, how she was scared it was going to go back to how it was before with you. But not only that… she'd lost a friend, her first real one and I just couldn't stand that you'd taken that away from her.'

James' shoulders slumped.

'I think I owe you an apology as well,' he said.

Her head snapped up in surprise. 'What?'

'What I said to you was uncalled for. It was your battle with yourself and Rachel, I should never have gotten involved and said what I did to you. I was letting my feelings and resentment from my childhood cloud my judgement.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Freud would have a field day with that one.'

Quinn's mouth hung open.

'Don't look at me like that, Quinn, it makes me nervous.'

'Sorry,' she said, closing her mouth. 'It's just - do you mean it?'

'Of course I do. I mean, I don't apologise often, but when I do… I definitely mean it.' He smiled at her, and Quinn took a shuddering breath.

'Mr Berry,' she began. She swallowed hard, wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her shirt. 'James. I - I think -'

'What?' he looked at her curiously. 'Spit it out.'

'I think I -' Quinn suddenly couldn't look at James and instinctively her eyes sought out Rachel. The brunette was watching them worriedly, but seeing Quinn look at her for encouragement she smiled at her. The familiar sight gave Quinn strength and she turned to look at Rachel's father.

'I think I might like your daughter.'

Her head suddenly swam with the confession and she felt dizzy with relief.

It was the first time she'd ever said it out loud - the first time she'd ever actually admitted it to anyone. It felt good, like her heart was suddenly ten times lighter - the world hadn't ended and nor had the fist of God come down to smite her there and then: it was a good sign.

Rachel's father's eyebrows were almost in his hair line. 'Really, Quinn? Does… Tom know?'

That threw her slightly. She'd expected him to ask if Rachel knew.

'He may have guessed,' she admitted. 'Actually, I think it's been obvious for a while now.'

'And yet, up until now you've been denying it very steadfastly. Is there any reason you wanted me to know right now?'

'I don't know,' Quinn said, stumbling over her words slightly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt suddenly full of adrenaline; she shifted until she was sitting on her knees. 'You're the first person I've told…'

'When did you realise?'

'Pretty much as soon as she held me while I was crying. 'Her words were coming out messed up and rambled because of the speed she was talking at, but James seemed to get the message. 'She wouldn't let go, Mr B, no matter how much I told her she should just leave me there because I was such a mess and hurt her so badly. She never left, and all I could think was, "You nearly cost yourself this?"'

James smiled. 'Rachel is very stubborn.'

Quinn nodded fervently in agreement, allowing a fond smile to tug at her lips. 'Tell me about it. It's frustrating sometimes, but I love that about her.' She looked over at Rachel a final time, who was pushing her dad playfully and giggling. 'I love everything about her,' she whispered.

She felt James tap her shoulder gently and she blushed, realising she'd gotten lost in her thoughts. 'Let's take this one step at a time, okay?' he told her. 'Calm down.'

She couldn't - it was like admitting it to someone had released this whole burst of excitement in her. She didn't know what she'd expected to happen when she said it out loud, but it wasn't nothing at all; she was still sitting with James in a dingy pool room while the girl she liked (and damn, it felt good to say that_) _was metres away as she talked about her.

'You really do like her?' he asked. 'You're not joking around, are you?'

She shook her head furiously. 'I couldn't, not about this. Not about her.'

James regarded her with a raised eyebrow. 'You know,' said James wryly, 'it didn't occur to me that the one girl that might hurt her more than anything might actually make her happier than she's ever been in her entire life. Bit of a problem for an overprotective father like myself, you understand.'

Quinn said nothing, still feeling her heart beating rapidly within her rib cage.

'Thomas seems to think I can trust you.' James cocked his head, regarding Quinn for a few moments, then he smiled. He stuck his hand out to her for her to shake it. 'Welcome to the family, Quinn.'

Quinn took one look at his hand, looked up at his face, then burst into tears.

'Oh sweetie, don't cry,' he exclaimed. 'Shoot. That wasn't what I was aiming for!' He looked around desperately, but his husband and daughter were facing the wrong way.

'They're happy tears,' said Quinn, but that only made them come faster. People were looking now. One guy who wasn't so familiar with the Berry family and Quinn even came over to ask if James was bothering her. 'No, he's family.' That final word made her break down.

At that moment, Rachel glanced over her shoulder, smiling, to see an extremely tearful Quinn and her guilty looking daddy. She dropped the cue stick and rushed over.

'Daddy!' she said angrily, wrapping an arm around the shaking girl's shoulders. 'What did you say to her?'

'I didn't! I wasn't trying to upset her…'

Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hands, gently wiping the tears away. 'Then why is she crying?'

'Because you guys are more of a family than mine ever were.'

Rachel's anger melted away. 'Oh, Quinn,' she whispered. She leaned down to kiss the blonde on the nose. Quinn closed her eyes and pulled the brunette down into her arms, burying her face in Rachel's neck.

* * *

'I'm not sure I enjoy the sensation of being blind, Quinn,' said Rachel nervously. Her arms were stretched out wide so she could feel her way around. Although Quinn's hand was steady on her back she still didn't like the feeling of being completely helpless.

'Don't you trust me?' Her mouth was right next to Rachel's ear, her breath tickling her a little. She shivered.

'Of course I do.'

'So trust me when I say nothing is going to happen to you. I wouldn't let it.' Rachel felt them step into an elevator and the doors close on them. She was sure they were moving up, but with the loss of her sight it made her confused.

'Are we going up to the top?' she asked, confused.

'Berry,' said Quinn in exasperation, 'just be quiet for a bit would you? I'm trying to be all secretive and mysterious and you're ruining it.'

There was a ding and the doors opened. For once, Rachel listened and gripped Quinn's hand as she led her past the threshold of the elevator. Their footsteps resounded in the area around them - shoes on wood. They were on the top deck after all.

Quinn took her further in. Rachel tried to work out from memory where they were going and she could only guess that they were now on the swimming pool area and she was being taken over to where the deck chairs were.

She felt Quinn's hands in her hair, pulling one end of the blindfold to untie it. The material fell away and Rachel gasped.

'Oh, Quinn,' she breathed. 'It's beautiful up here.'

Quinn glanced up at the starry night sky above her, which was clearer than Rachel had ever seen back in Lima. Their only light up here were the dim lamps along the walls and those lining the pool, far enough away that the blonde was half shrouded in darkness, moonlight illuminating her face. 'It is,' Quinn agreed. 'I came up here to think the other day, when I… you know.' Quinn slid down onto the deckchair, reclining on the fabric. Rachel was still standing, hovering next to the seat. 'Rach,' said Quinn quietly, 'you can come closer.'

Hesitantly Rachel laid down beside Quinn. She left a respectable distance between their bodies. 'Did coming up here help?'

'Yeah. Mainly I liked it because you could see the stars. I even named some of the constellations, although a few I stole from Buffy,' she admitted.

'"Moose getting a spongebath?"' quoted Rachel in amusement.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. 'You watch Buffy?' Rachel nodded.

'I can't see Buffy being the sort of thing your parents would let you watch in their house,' she commented.

'I never did 'til I got to Puck's, he's some sort of Joss Whedon fanatic. Even if he says he just finds all the women in it hot.' Quinn gave her a lopsided smile that Rachel returned.

'Well, you're prettier than Sarah Michelle Gellar, anyway.'

Quinn scoffed playfully, reaching out to link her fingers with Rachel's in the space that was between them. 'Because she's blonde?'

'Maybe.'

She chuckled at that, shifting her body until Rachel's length was pressed against Quinn's. 'I think maybe I'm ready for that talk now,' she whispered, eyelids fluttering shut. 'But I don't know where to start.'

'How about we pretend I'm Doctor Berry again and you tell me how you're feeling?'

Quinn licked her lips. 'Scared. Excited. Like butterflies are dancing to "Give Up the Funk" in my stomach.' Rachel smiled, reaching out to touch the blonde's stomach over her shirt. The muscles jumped underneath her fingers and relaxed.

'Why're you scared?'

'Because… I'm not like you, Rach. I care what people think about me. I'm a coward - too afraid of backlash from everyone.'

'You honestly think I don't care what people think of me?' Quinn nodded. 'Well, you're completely wrong, Quinn. Didn't you ever hear me say that I need applause to live? I crave approval.'

'Yeah, but you're so… true to yourself.'

'I'd rather be honest to myself and others instead of gaining their approval for being something I'm not,' said Rachel gently.

'Like it's that easy.'

'No, it isn't easy. But it's worth it, in the end, because you find out who really cares for you that way. Even if that means you end up with no one,' she added, slightly bitterly.

'I care about you.'

'And you're all I really need.'

Quinn's eyes dipped to Rachel's lips then back up again.

'You can kiss me. You know… if you want to.'

'I do want to,' said Quinn, pulling Rachel back an inch closer by the wrist. She slid closer until their foreheads were touching, their lips inches apart. 'You have no idea how much I do.'

'What's stopping you?'

'It's just… This could have so many consequences. And once we do it, there's no turning back. I don't want to be that teen girl who likes other girls and gets slushied for it.'

'You mean like me.'

'Yes,' Quinn replied quietly. 'Like you…' She sighed. 'This is way too complicated for me.'

'Then we'll simplify it.'

'What do you mean?'

Rachel sat up, using her elbow to hold herself elevated above the blonde. 'Quinn, we've still got a few weeks left of this trip. Once you get off this boat it's your decision who knows what happened. If you want to come away as my girlfriend and acknowledging your sexuality, then so be it. If you're not ready… or never will be… then at least let me have these two weeks.' She reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek with a sad smile. 'I can survive knowing that at one point, you really were mine.'

Quinn's brow furrowed. 'That wouldn't be fair on you.'

'I don't care.'

The other girl groaned, rolling her eyes, before reaching out and pulling Rachel's head down by her neck. Now they were so close her nose brushed Rachel's cheek. 'Stop being this weird, perfect Rachel that only does what other people want. Be selfish. Tell me what you want. I know you can do that.'

'Quinn Fabray, this is rapidly reducing my desire to kiss you.'

'That's more like it. So you do want to kiss me.'

'Of course I do.'

'Then kiss me,' Quinn whispered.

Rachel's breath caught slightly in her throat and she searched Quinn's eyes for any sign that she was joking, or that she was going to take it back. When she didn't find any, she pushed Quinn until she lay on her back and leaned over her, her dark hair forming a curtain around their faces.

'I've always liked your hair,' Quinn whispered, pushing the strands up and behind the other girl's ear. 'Beautiful. Like the rest of you.'

Rachel gave her a trembling smile.

And then she was kissing her.

It wasn't the most passionate kiss, just a light pressure on her lips. It was over too quickly before she could really process it. 'So?' Rachel whispered.

Quinn licked her lips. Rachel's eyes tracked the motion. 'Too short. Try again.'

The second kiss was longer. Hesitantly the blonde began to return the kiss and gently rested her hand on the back of the brunette's head to stop her moving away. The kiss remained chaste, with short, closed mouth pecks until Quinn let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure and Rachel moaned in response. From then on the dam suddenly collapsed; Rachel was suddenly directly on top of her, tongues meeting desperately in the middle.

Quinn broke the kiss first, but she only managed to squeak the word 'God -' before she was leaning up and smashing her mouth against the brunette's again. Her fingers sifted through Rachel's hair and gripped the strands, groaning helplessly when Rachel sucked the tip of her tongue.

Not far away, a certain lifeguard peeked her head around the corner and watched as the two girls kissed, seeing a lifetime of frustration and pent up feelings come pouring out into it. Erin smiled to herself, immensely proud of the two teens. 'Nice one, guys,' she whispered, before leaving them some much needed privacy.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, you hate me for ending it here. I don't care, I'm the author. It's what I do. ;)**

**This is probably what you've all been waiting for, but honestly I think it's the worst written yet. I'm sorry guys :(  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Better Where it's Wetter (6/9)  
**Author: **recall_the_love  
**Rating:** Light R  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **5759  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **And now we get into real ship antics. I'm sorry guys, I can't use all your ideas but if you're lucky I might write an outtake involving your idea if I didn't use it in the fic. We'll see :D

This chapter for these people because I used some of their ideas (or modified ones I had already to add in theirs): **nork_ftw (x2), powergrapes (in passing), starophie (kind of), pee_wee_2005**

Special mention to corchen for her hilarious ideas or this chapter. ;)

* * *

Rachel kept a dream journal. Occasionally her dreams would be normal things related to whatever she was going through at the time: sometimes about the glee club or being slushied, sometimes about forgetting her homework or missing a note when singing.

Sometimes they were sex dreams. This was normal. After all, as she'd told Finn once, women wanted sex just as much as men.

However, the rest of the time they were just downright weird. Like tonight's dream, for example; in this one, Rachel was back at Glee, only surrounding her in every direction were cameras. On top of that no one in the club seemed to have their proper name - for instance, Quinn was for some reason being called Dianna and Kurt was Chris, who kept calling Mercedes "Amber". On top of that there was some guy walking around shouting at her and calling her Lea. It didn't make any sense.

Rachel was just about to retort angrily that her name was "Rachel" when she woke up suddenly.

She could not understand why until she felt the sharp poking sensation somewhere around her ribs. She batted at whatever it was but it wasn't going away, so Rachel opened one drowsy eye to investigate the source, seeing a nervous looking Quinn looking down at her. It took a moment for her to remember where she was.

'Wuzzit?' asked Rachel, trying to blink away the tiredness. 'Y'okay?' she asked, her brow knitting in concern.

A hundred different scenarios rushed through her brain, ranging from Quinn wanting her to stop snoring (not that Rachel snored, of course) or that she'd suddenly fallen pregnant during the night.

'Room for one more?' asked Quinn quietly. Rachel's worry left her immediately and she smiled at Quinn sleepily, shifting in the bed so Quinn could get in beside her. The blonde slipped in between the sheets, quickly wrapping her arms around Rachel so she was spooning her. Once comfortable they both sighed in unison, Quinn burying her nose in Rachel's hair.

'You smell pretty.'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little at Quinn's dreamy voice, still heavy with sleep. 'Thanks.'

'That's okay.'

They lay in silence for a while save for their steady breathing. Quinn's feet were bare and slightly cold, so Rachel covered them with hers to warm them up. 'Why're you in my bed, Quinn?' she asked eventually. 'Not that I mind.'

'You looked cuddly,' said Quinn simply. The blonde's hand moved until it covered Rachel's on her stomach. 'And I wanted to see how it felt.'

'How what felt?'

'Being in bed with you. Holding you... another girl.'

Rachel turned around in Quinn's embrace. 'And?' whispered Rachel. It felt wrong to speak any louder when they were so close.

'Kinda weird,' said Quinn, chuckling a little. Her fingers traced patterns on Rachel's back. 'But… not weird, at the same time. Normally I'm the little spoon.'

'Me too.' She lifted Quinn's hand from her back and threaded their fingers together.

'I think I like it,' said Quinn with a shy smile.

'Me too.'

'Are you going to say anything other than that?'

'Probably not.'

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Rachel sweetly; the brunette smiled into the kiss as she returned it. When they broke apart Rachel relaxed into the blonde and laid her forehead against her collarbone.

'I thought you'd wake up this morning and not want to kiss me again,' she admitted, squirming slightly when Quinn lifted the bottom of her shirt and ran her nails along the skin underneath. The skin of her back was sensitive. 'I thought maybe I'd dreamed it. I've had weirder ones.'

Quinn scoffed. 'Are you kidding? After last night's kisses I don't think I could survive without them.'

'Happy to hear it.' With a grin, Rachel lifted her head to press her lips against Quinn's, making sure to flick her tongue against the bottom one as she'd found out Quinn liked the night before. She was rewarded with a slight intake of breath and ended up on her back, the blonde towering over her as she planted kisses up the brunette's jaw line and to her ear.

'Rach,' said Quinn, and she could hear the grin in her voice, 'did you know you snore?'

Quinn nearly fell off the bed when Rachel pushed her.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn hadn't discussed the issue of telling Rachel's dads about the new development in their relationship - whether it actually would be an issue or not, which they doubted - but it was silently agreed they were going to keep quiet about it, at least until they talked about it properly.

They genuinely thought they were being discreet. Sure - they might've been a little been more cuddly than usual, maybe they were holding hands all through breakfast and Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face. And maybe Rachel put her hand on Quinn's thigh under the table and she'd nearly banged her knee on the bottom from the shock that ran through her entire body from the contact.

Other than that, they'd been very subtle.

So they nearly choked on their drinks and food when James said casually during brunch (Rachel and Quinn hadn't emerged until nearly gone eleven), 'You know guys, this might be a cruise but we can still employ an open door policy.'

Quinn was busy coughing from the orange juice she'd inhaled, her face bright red. Rachel was cursing her family's inability to say things when she and Quinn weren't trying to hold down a mouthful of food or liquid.

The blonde expected Thomas to jump in and tell his husband off for teasing them but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that said he wasn't going to. 'He's right,' said Thomas, 'I'm sure we can come to some agreement with the staff that will ensure we can keep you guys supervised at all times.'

Quinn's mouth was opening and closing like a fish and incoherent noises were escaping her mouth. Rachel looked at her fathers reproachfully. 'That's not funny.'

'Who was joking?' said James seriously. 'If you guys can't keep your hands off each other then we need to think about what preventative measures we should take. If not then we might have to send Quinn home, otherwise who knows what would happen.'

Rachel, having known her fathers her entire life, knew when they were joking. Thomas was grinning behind his hand - he'd never been good at deadpan - and while James was better the corners of his mouth were twitching with barely suppressed mirth. The blonde sitting next to her, however, did not have this prior knowledge of her fathers' antics.

She was currently stuttering, 'I - I - I -', her eyes wide. She looked ready to bolt from the room.

Rachel grabbed her hand and glared at her dads. 'Okay, enough! You're breaking Quinn, she's not used to your awful jokes yet.'

Thomas was the first to start laughing, reaching over to pat Quinn. 'I'm sorry, Quinn. We didn't mean to scare you.'

The brunette crossed her arms and huffed. 'I'm sure she was more frightened by your awful attempt at humour. Ignore them, Quinn.'

Quinn's face was rapidly returning to a normal colour, but she still said nervously, 'So you guys aren't mad at us or something?'

'Why would we be mad?' asked James curiously.

'I don't know. Things with Rachel and I changed pretty quickly, I thought you maybe wouldn't trust me with her or something. I really don't know.'

'Rachel, do you trust Quinn?' Thomas asked the question this time, smiling at his daughter when she nodded fervently.

'Of course I do.'

Thomas spread his hands. 'No further argument, then.' He returned to his breakfast, wrinkling his nose. 'As long as one of you isn't going to end up pregnant, I'd rather just pretend it's not happening and that my daughter isn't alone in a cabin with someone else. With a lockable door.'

Rachel laughed and winked at him. 'Don't worry, dad. Quinn is good, but she's not that good.' She leaned over to kiss Quinn on the cheek, which instantly turned pink. 'And anyway, we were up on the deck, not in the cabin.'

'We didn't do it!' Quinn spluttered, seeing Thomas and James raise an eyebrow. 'I swear, we didn't do anything other than kiss!'

'That's not _entirely _true…'

Thomas put his hands over his ears. 'I'm tuning out this conversation right now.' He began to hum to himself. James cut in hastily, saying, 'I think we need to change the subject. Girls, did you get given the itinerary for the next two weeks?'

When Rachel shook her head, her father handed one to her. Quinn watched as Rachel's face lit up with excitement and groaned inwardly.

She knew that face. That was Glee club Rachel - take charge, I-have-the-perfect-song and you-better-listen-to-me Rachel.

Sure enough, she turned to her dads and asked for a pen. Eventually one was produced and Rachel went through the list, mumbling under her breath as she underlined things on the timetable that she wanted to attend. Quinn watched her warily.

'Finished,' said Rachel, waving it triumphantly.

Quinn grabbed the list from her.

Rachel had underlined everything.

* * *

'I twenty seven,' exclaimed the Bingo caller from the stage. She looked far too cheerful to be playing such a boring game, thought Quinn, wondering idly whether April Rhodes had been around and slipped her some vitamin D.

Her bingo card was as of yet unfilled, mainly because Quinn couldn't be bothered to actually fill in any of the squares. Rachel was concentrating hard, tongue between her teeth and a small frown creasing her brow, like she was solving a particularly complicated puzzle rather than stamping numbers that were being called out.

So far Rachel had a 'BIN' in one row, an 'IN' in another and 'BO' in another. She seemed to be taking it pretty personally that not all of her numbers were coming up, and kept glaring over at another passenger who was smirking back and looking at his card with pride.

Quinn sat forward on her table, resting her head on her arms and watching Rachel, letting her eyes rove the brunette's tiny body. She never really had much chance to just look at the brunette because she always interrupted with conversations or kisses (not that she minded the latter). Taking in her lithe form and adorably pouty face that made butterflies appear in her stomach, Quinn couldn't understand how she'd ever thought she wasn't attracted to Rachel.

She was still staring when Rachel caught her eye and smiled a little. She leaned in and kissed Quinn, just as the caller said, 'G fifty five!' and Rachel screamed 'BINGO!' right in Quinn's face.

'You only have "BING",' she pointed out, rubbing her blown out ear. Rachel looked down, saw that Quinn was right and slumped in her chair with a sulky expression.

* * *

Two days later Quinn emerged from the gym feeling pleasantly exhausted again. It'd become a kind of hiding out place for her as of late when she wanted to be alone, to just stuff her headphones in her ears and work out - recently she'd been coming here a lot. Rachel didn't know she'd skipped out on a lot of the stuff that she was meant to be doing (the brunette had helpfully chosen some activities and lectures she'd thought Quinn would like) and had escaped here.

It was a bit of a waste, she supposed, seeing as she'd made the effort to come on the cruise and decided she wasn't going to do anything besides use the gym, swim, and occasionally sunbathe. But the activities they were holding - unless they were competitions, and there'd only been a few so far - just didn't appeal to Quinn. She found her mind drifting during lectures to what she could've been doing back in her cabin with Rachel but the brunette wouldn't hear of it. Nor would she stray from the carefully picked timetable she had.

Quinn didn't begrudge her that, of course - after all, her dads had paid for this trip and Rachel liked those sorts of things much more than she did - but inside she kind of wished Rachel wanted to spend more time with her rather than all the organised fun. Now she'd come to terms with the fact that for at least two weeks she could be who she wanted to be and even kiss Rachel when she wanted without batting an eyelid (although a few had turned in shock when she had for the first time), Quinn just wanted to explore that a little more.

The excitement of searching this new side of her had worn off; she'd been expecting a lot of drama and high spirited antics to go with it. But apparently, gay people did boring things too and to her surprise it wasn't always like a soap opera with fights and raging hormones and love triangles like it seemed on TV.

In any case, she didn't really need any more drama in her life so she supposed she ought to be happy and just enjoy the quiet for once.

Alone in the locker room next to the gym, Quinn opened her locker. She pulled out a fresh towel followed by her clothe. As she pulled the towel away from her face and turned around she found Rachel standing right in front of her.

'God, you scared me,' said Quinn, putting a hand on her racing heart.

'So this is where you've been sneaking off to, huh?' commented Rachel. Quinn shrugged guiltily. 'If you didn't want to participate you could've just said.'

'I didn't want to hurt your feelings,' she mumbled, turning her back to Rachel.

'I'm not _that_ sensitive.' At Quinn's incredulous look she said, 'Really, I'm not. Some people don't like lectures. Daddy has been sneaking off to the pool for the past few days, so you're not alone.'

Quinn knew that. She'd run into him a few times and they'd sworn the other to secrecy.

'So, you're not mad?'

Rachel shook her head. 'Not mad as such… but you can still make it up to me.' She put a hand on the back of Quinn's head and tiptoed to kiss her, but pulled away quickly. 'Maybe not, Miss Sweaty.' She wiped her hand on her shirt with a grimace.

'That's what you get when you come into a locker room,' Quinn said. 'Why're you here anyway?'

'I missed you today. The days aren't as fun if I'm not spending time with you while you're sneaking off to the gym.'

Quinn shrugged. 'You could come work out with me.' She picked up her water bottle that she'd left on the bench. She drank deeply, aware of Rachel's eyes on her. When she'd had her fill she lowered it and raised an eyebrow. 'What is it?'

'With your hair up and in those clothes, you like your old self. The Cheerio self, I mean.'

Quinn glanced down at the sports bra and shorts she was wearing. 'Sorry. What, are you having PTSD seeing it or something?'

Rachel's eyes settled on the expanse of skin below Quinn's bra, licking her lips slightly. 'I'm not sure if what I'm feeling right now is the "stress" in that acronym.'

If possible, Quinn felt her body heat up even more and she swallowed as Rachel advanced on her, a slightly predatory look in her eyes that Quinn hadn't seen before. Instinctively she took steps back until she was pressed against the locker and Rachel's body was flush against her.

'You know, I've always had a fantasy about doing this,' said Rachel, grinning, walking her fingers over Quinn's damp collarbone. 'Back in McKinley.'

'So that's why you were always staring at me during gym.'

'Well, that, and some other reasons…' Rachel leaned forward to catch a drip of sweat from Quinn's neck on the tip of her tongue. Quinn shuddered slightly and sucked in a breath through her teeth, ducking her head as Rachel's hands came up and pulled the ponytail out. She finger combed the strands until they fell over the blonde's shoulders. 'I prefer your hair down though.'

Quinn's hands were on Rachel's hips, tugging the girl closer until there wasn't an inch of space between their bodies. The brunette rested her arms on either side of Quinn's head, pressing open mouth kisses to her neck and making her gasp and tighten her hold on Rachel.

In the past few days they'd kissed a lot, even messed around a little like they were doing now, but she'd never felt quite as turned on as she was at this moment. Quinn didn't know if it was the after effects of exercise or Rachel but her knees were trembling; if not for Rachel's body they probably would've buckled beneath her. Rachel definitely wasn't helping, because she'd sought out that spot on the side of Quinn's neck that made her writhe and was attacking it relentlessly with her tongue, fluttering the tip over the skin and drawing a long moan from the blonde.

When Quinn's legs were nearly crumbling beneath her, Rachel giggled and placed a kiss beneath her ear. 'I have a lecture I should be at,' she breathed, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging it slightly.

'Skip it,' she demanded, her voice losing conviction when Rachel pulled her earlobe again. 'Rach…'

'I can't skip it.' Rachel's voice was playful. 'Think of all that missed knowledge.'

Quinn groaned in frustration and with a quick movement that Rachel didn't expect, had the brunette pressed against the locker. They really should've been stopping by now but it felt far too good for her to even consider it, despite them being in a semi-public place. At least the gym had been mostly empty when she was in it.

She surged forward to kiss Rachel soundly but briefly. 'Skip the class and you can learn about me instead,' she panted against her face, placing kisses wherever she could: on her eyelids, on her nose, on her cheeks.

Rachel pretended to think about it, hooking her fingers in the straps of Quinn's sports bra and stroking the skin underneath teasingly. 'Well…' she said, with a slowly spreading grin, 'okay. As long as it's educational.'

With that she looped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a proper kiss. Rachel didn't make any of the lectures that day.

* * *

Finally, after another day of Rachel trying to find something Quinn would be interested in, they hit upon the perfect activity - one the whole family could enjoy. At least, that's what Rachel said.

'Karaoke!' James clapped his hands excitedly, reminding Quinn a little of a mixture of Kurt and Mr Shuester. 'Oh, I love karaoke. Great idea, Rachel,' he said, kissing her on the top of the head.

'I don't know, guys,' said Thomas, rubbing the back of his neck. 'You and Rachel always get super competitive and someone always ends up in tears…'

'Then we'll duet!' Rachel jumped in, looking just as hyperactive as James. 'We'll blow the socks off everyone in the room. They'll have never seen talent like ours.' She reached out and highfived him, making Quinn worry for their sanity a little.

'This isn't going to end well,' Quinn murmured to Thomas. He nodded in agreement.

James and Rachel were not to be convinced of this, however, and both Thomas and Quinn gave in when the two used their perfected pouty faces on them. It'd only been a week and a half and Rachel knew how to use it to get around Quinn; it'd been almost twenty years for Thomas and James and it still worked on him.

Rachel and James had highfived again, sniggering while the blonde and Rachel's dad shared sheepish looks that said, 'Yeah, I'm whipped too.'

So now they were sat in the room they'd been in last week to watch those comedians (Quinn actually understood a few of those jokes now, she was proud to say, although that didn't mean she found it funny) watching often very drunk people of varying talent get up and use the karaoke machine. Rachel and James were bouncing in their seats waiting for the right moment to pounce; they wanted to make the most impact so decided they'd wait for a little while and then, as Rachel said, "blow their socks off".

Thomas and Quinn were talking quietly while the other two discussed song choices and argued over harmony.

'Are they always like this during karaoke?' she asked in a hushed voice.

'Normally they don't duet,' he whispered back, 'they just compete against each other.'

'Who usually wins?'

'It alternates. You can probably guess this, but Rachel nearly always chooses songs from musical theatre or ballads. James is more of a rock 'n' roll sort of guy.'

'James does _rock 'n' roll_?' said Quinn, her eyes wide. She tried to imagine the tiny man rocking out on stage. Thomas grinned.

'You'd be surprised…'

'What do you do if you sing karaoke?' she asked.

Thomas' smile abruptly slid away. 'I don't do it.'

'Why? Your voice is amazing!'

'I just don't,' he said curtly. Quinn sensed this was an issue she probably shouldn't press so she left it, tuning in to the conversation Rachel and James were having.

'… here's our spot! Move, move, move!' hissed James. They both jumped to their feet and rushed to the stage, narrowly missing knocking over a woman crossing the room and beating a man who was about to step on. He walked away, dejected.

Quinn leaned towards Thomas. 'What do you think they'll sing?'

'I don't know,' he said, frowning up at his daughter and husband. 'Maybe a ballad of some sort.'

Rachel and James had finished discussing their song choice and picked using the small remote up front. Quinn tapped her foot impatiently, slightly apprehensive over what song they were going to pick.

The bass line of the song started.

It was one she was all too familiar with; Quinn was immediately filled with a horrified dread.

Quinn looked at Thomas. Judging by his wide eyes, he'd come to the same realisation she had; the expression on his face was a perfect representation of how disturbed she was feeling at that moment.

'They wouldn't,' he whispered.

The drums kicked in and James started to sing.

'_Summer loving, had me a blast…_'

Quinn and Thomas dropped their heads into their hands, sinking into their chairs.

They would, and they had.

* * *

'Quinn, that song is a staple of musical theatre!' said Rachel hotly.

Their performance had been stellar, of course, their vocal harmony spot on - but no one in the room could deny how creepy it was to hear James as "Danny" singing about "Sandy" being good in bed. James and Rachel seemed completely oblivious to this however - they got off stage smirking, James' arm around Rachel as they walked back to the stage. They'd been met with open mouths from Quinn and Thomas which they'd assumed was because of how brilliant they'd been. This delusion was rapidly shattered when Quinn had hissed, 'That was the most disturbing thing I have _ever _seen.'

'That song is _not _meant for a father and daughter duet!'

'Most male and female duets are about love,' Rachel shot back, 'I don't see you coming up with anything better.'

'You didn't have to do a male and female duet,' she pointed out. 'I'd have just done something cheesy and had fun with it, rather than making everyone think you have an Oedipus complex.'

Thomas cut in before Rachel could retort. 'Girls, let's not argue about this.'

'I think for one think we performed brilliantly,' said James smugly with a raised eyebrow at Thomas. 'Jealous, babe?'

'Don't push me,' warned Thomas, 'you know where this leads.'

'Scared of some competition, daddy?' asked Rachel sweetly, sharing a grin with James. Thomas eyed them with a stony expression.

'It's not going to work. I'm not doing it, no matter what you say.'

James coughed behind his hand something that sounded like, 'Sore loser.'

Thomas suddenly stiffened and turned his glare on his husband. 'You wanna play, James? Bring it on.'

Seeing Quinn's worried face, Rachel leaned towards her. 'Don't worry,' she stage whispered, 'they do this every time they play karaoke. Dad always claims he'll never sing again when he loses to us.'

'I can hear you, Rachel. And anyway, I'm not singing on my own.' He jerked his head at Quinn. 'Come on, Quinn. You and I can run rings around these two.'

'What? No!'

'Come on, Quinn,' pleaded Thomas, 'please, I need you to do this with me.'

It was then Quinn found out that each member of the Berry family could pull off the pouty face.

And Thomas' was somehow the cutest and Quinn found herself weakening before she'd even processed it properly. Seeing the hesitance in her face, Thomas got to his feet and shooed Quinn over the karaoke machine. Someone was still singing on it, so they ventured over to the song book at the side of the room to flick through it.

'I'm sorry I got you into this,' he told her apologetically.

Quinn shook her head. 'I still don't know how you managed to convince me.'

He smiled. 'It's the Berry Pouty Face. Works every time.' Quinn rolled her eyes at the pun and scanned the page.

'What on earth are we going to sing? There's nothing here that wouldn't be equally creepy as their duet.'

'Well, then we'll do what you said. We won't pick a normal duet, we'll just find something cheesy and do it. Half the people in here are drunk anyway, they want something they can sing to.' Thomas glanced over his shoulder, peering into the audience. 'Most of the audience here is male. What is it with gay men and karaoke?'

Quinn suddenly grinned, clicking her fingers. 'Tom, you're a genius.'

* * *

Back at their table Rachel and James were comparing notes on their performance. 'You went a bit flat towards the end,' James commented, 'you covered it well but you still went slightly off.'

'Well, you started singing the wrong harmony at one point,' Rachel retorted. 'You should work on that.'

James chuckled, taking a sip from his drink. 'Touché.'

'Thank you.' Rachel glanced up at Quinn and Thomas who were still looking through the book. 'What's taking them so long?'

'I don't know, but they're not going to beat us whatever they pick.'

Eventually Quinn and Thomas came up to the microphones. Quinn looked extremely nervous and Rachel felt the need to put aside their temporary rivalry and be a good girlfriend. 'Go Quinn!' she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to carry the noise. The blonde smiled and relaxed slightly.

The intro to the song Quinn and Thomas were performing was just as recognisable, if not more than James and Rachel's.

So much so that they both sat up immediately, mouths falling open as Quinn spoke into the microphone.

'Hi, hi! We're your weather girls!'

Thomas interjected with, 'Uh huh!'

'And have we got news for you!'

'You better listen.'

'Get ready, all you lonely girls, and leave those umbrellas at home!'

'Oh my _God_,' whispered Rachel.

By now everyone in the room was definitely paying attention as the two on stage launched into the first verse. A few were already singing along as Thomas handled the main melody and Quinn joined with the harmony on top, tapping her feet to the beat and encouraging some to start clapping as well.

Everyone was definitely clapping as well by the time they got to the most recognisable line of the song:

'_It's gonna start raining men!'_

If possible James and Rachel's mouths dropped open further when Thomas and Quinn started to add their own clicks and improvised dance steps, really getting into it now thanks to the audience reaction.

'_It's raining men!'_

'_Hallelujah!'_ Quinn sang back to him.

'_It's raining men!'_

'_Amen!'_

James was disturbed beyond belief that his husband was up there singing a song by The Weather Girls.

Rachel was a little turned on.

Not because Quinn was singing about men - which frankly with her recent discovery that she was more than a little attracted to women was just hilarious - but because singing just did that to her. Quinn's voice did that to her. Quinn's dancing? Definitely did that to her.

Rachel shut one eye and squinted so she could pretend Quinn was singing alone. It was easier now Quinn had taken on the second verse solo with Thomas filling in the background singing this time (James thought the distress in watching such a spectacle was making Rachel lose her vision).

The song was quickly reaching its climax after several repeats of the chorus in which Quinn and Thomas had managed to fumble together some rather botched choreography simulating that they were being rained on. If Rachel hadn't been rather distracted at that moment by watching Quinn's ass in her skirt while she moved, she probably would've laughed. Next to her, her daddy was laughing. Incredulously and very loudly.

Inside he was crying because he knew for the first time he'd lost to his husband at karaoke.

'It's raining men!' Thomas held the last note which he'd improvised in as long as he could, making sure he riffed enough to make Mercedes Jones back home green with envy. Quinn jumped in, filling the gaps with the chorus while he sang.

The song ended abruptly and most of the room was on its feet, applauding and cheering. Thomas and Quinn were grinning madly and bowing.

Rachel glanced at James who looked just as dazed and lost for words as she was.

'Come on, James,' said Thomas with a smirk, 'there's no need to sulk, is there? Or is someone being a -' he whispered the next word - 'sore loser?'

James scowled, his arms folded. They were on the way back to the cabin and neither he nor Rachel was speaking to Quinn and Thomas. James was sore about losing and Rachel's body was still humming with the hormones provided by watching Quinn's performance; she was sure that if she opened her mouth all that would come out would be, 'Fffffleeuigh.' It was best to keep her mouth closed in that case, even though Quinn was giving her wounded glances and kept trying to speak to her.

'Quinn and I are the best at karaoke.' Thomas wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders, tearing her gaze away from Rachel. 'Go on, admit it, James.'

'No.' James walked away huffily in a way that was eerily similar to one of Rachel's diva tantrums. Quinn stared after him.

'Is he okay?' she asked.

'He will be,' Thomas assured her. 'I'll get around him.' They'd arrived outside the cabin. He winked at Quinn, then leaned down to kiss both the blonde and his daughter on the forehead. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow morning.' He frowned at Rachel, who had only mumbled a 'Goodnight' to him.

'You're not mad at me too, are you?' he asked her worriedly. Rachel shook herself and smiled up at him.

'No, daddy, don't worry. I can handle losing. I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all.'

'Hm.' He shared a glance with Quinn who was looking equally concerned. 'Like what?'

'Nothing important.'

'Basically, nothing you want to tell your old dad,' he said with a laugh. 'Will you talk to Quinn at least?'

'Of course I will.'

'Alright… Goodnight, then, I guess.' He waved bye to the two girls. Rachel waited until he was gone before unlocking and heading into the cabin.

Quinn followed her in.

'Rachel, are you going to talk to - mmmf!'

Rachel had slammed the blonde right up against the door, tongue prising her lips apart with no preamble. Even though her head knocked on the wood of the door hard enough to hurt, Quinn found herself not caring because Rachel was flicking her tongue against hers and she could feel her body heating up in response.

Her fingers tangled in the brunette's hair, tightening when Rachel moaned heavily into her mouth and kissed her harder, deeper. She was aware of Rachel's hands sliding over her clothed midriff, dragging upwards and cupping her left breast and the way she arched into the touch reflexively. Quinn had been touched here before, and Rachel felt completely different to a guy - Finn's clumsy groping was nothing on the knowing way Rachel squeezed her gently and dragged a gasp from her throat.

She stretched her neck to get close enough to drag the brunette's lip between her teeth and slide her tongue across it; meanwhile Rachel had decided what she'd been doing wasn't enough and pulled Quinn's shirt and bra up, covering the breast with her hand.

She wasn't even aware of how she'd stiffened until Rachel's hand stilled its movement. 'Is this not okay?' asked Rachel worriedly.

'I… I'm not sure…' Quinn bit her lip. She could feel how fast her heart was going and knew Rachel could feel it too. Quinn hesitantly leaned down to kiss Rachel again - Rachel's fingers slid over the skin of her breast and she jerked back. 'No, it's not,' she said, hating herself as soon as she said it because of Rachel's crestfallen expression. 'I'm so sorry, Rach.'

'Don't be sorry,' said Rachel. She sighed and pulled Quinn's shirt down. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you, it was too much.' She looked on the verge of tears and Quinn couldn't stand it so she kissed her again, more soothingly than before.

This time, before she could lose her nerve, Quinn wrapped her fingers around the hem of Rachel's shirt. She pulled away and whispered, 'Can I touch you?'

She didn't expect the tremor that ran through Rachel at her words and the way it would spread through to her body when she whispered back, 'Please.' Quinn didn't know why, but this felt easier than letting Rachel touch her; it wasn't hard to get lost in the gasp Rachel let out when she ran her finger along the curve of her breast, the way she subtly curved herself into Quinn's body when she strummed her finger over her nipple cautiously.

Over time, she grew bolder and more confident with every sound the brunette made, those breathed directly into her ear and feeding the heat rapidly growing between her legs. She used both hands now, head tilted back so she could watch the tensing and relaxing of Rachel's facial muscles and how she licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd never known it to be so hot watching someone else's reactions to her. With Rachel it was as if everything she was feeling Quinn did as well.

When Quinn pinched Rachel's nipple and twisted slightly Rachel's hips actually bucked ineffectually against Quinn's body, moaning throatily. Quinn looked at her open mouthed, watching as Rachel's eyes flicked open lazily and she saw the dark brown eyes, almost black looking up at her.

'If you do that again I won't be able to stop,' Rachel whispered to her as warning. 'And honestly, Quinn, I don't think today is the right time yet.'

Quinn nodded slowly, reluctantly drawing her hand away. Rachel leaned back on her feet unsteadily, her hair mussed and her eyes hooded. The blonde swallowed, resisting the urge to jump back in and slide her hands all over Rachel again.

'I'm going to shower,' said Rachel, her voice husky and rough. She kissed Quinn quickly before moving away to gather her things from the shower. Quinn watched her do it, wandering into the main part of the room.

'Rachel,' she began, before Rachel could slip into the bathroom. The brunette turned to look at her. 'When you shower… do you…?' She couldn't say it, but the flush in her cheeks seemed to say it all for Rachel. She grinned, a slow spreading and slightly teasing one that made Quinn's stomach flip.

'Use your imagination,' she said. She shut the door behind her.

Quinn had to sit down on the bed because her legs had nearly buckled from the images.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff. :P That karaoke scene was the funniest and most mortifying thing I've ever written. Thank you, corchen.**

**Unless I manage the 7****th**** chapter by Thursday there won't be an update 'til at least Monday and next week might be difficult for updating also. Sorry guys! Hope this will tide you over 'til then. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Better Where it's Wetter (7/9)  
**Author:** recall_the_love  
**Rating: **PG-13 for language (sorry)  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count:** 6863  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary:** rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
Notes: Apologies for the thinly disguised reference to a certain Tumblr that some of you might follow. :D

Also, 'Halo Hair' is not a shampoo brand. ;) In case you were wondering.

This chapter for these people because I used some of their ideas (or modified ones I had already to add in theirs):** powergrapes, sockville. Also apologies to kidney8, because I did plan to incorporate your ideas in this chapter but it just didn't work in the end. =( Sorry.**

(also, the first person to comment pointing out the reference to another one of my fics in here gets a cookie). On LJ it was mjacton, let's see who it is on FFN :P

* * *

'I'm not certain I understand the logic of playing the "Newlywed" game when we're not even married yet, Quinn,' Rachel commented. Quinn didn't miss the inclusion of the word "yet" but decided it was better not to comment; instead she just grabbed the sign up sheet from the brunette and scrawled both their names underneath it.

'Didn't you ever watch it when you were younger?'

Rachel shook her head. 'I was never interested in game shows.'

Quinn grinned at her. 'Well, it's going to be a blast. And we're totally going to win, anyway.'

'Don't be so sure,' said a familiar voice from behind them; Quinn groaned in recognition, saying, 'Oh no.'

Erin smirked, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders as she leaned forward to sign her name and Tammy's with a flourish. 'Oh yes.'

'Hi, Erin,' said Rachel, and the dark haired lifeguard waved at her. She hadn't formed quite as strong a connection with Erin as Quinn, but they got on well enough. Tammy and Erin seemed to have adopted Quinn as their own temporarily; Quinn made a lot of fuss about it, but she could tell the blonde enjoyed the attention really. 'So you guys are signing up too?'

'Yeah. Tammy and I are certain winners, we've been together a year and we know everything about each other,' said Erin smugly.

'How does that work?' said Rachel in confusion. 'Isn't the game only for newly formed couples?'

Erin shrugged. 'Not enough people signed up to play so it's just turned into a "How well do you know your partner" thing.'

'In that case, we've known each other since the start of high school. Rachel and I are gonna ace this thing,' Quinn shot back.

'Uh. Quinn?' Rachel tugged her sleeve and Quinn angled her ear down so Rachel could whisper into it. 'You've hated me for the past two years, we've only recently become close. I wasn't aware you knew anything about me, even my name since you came up with such creative nicknames for me.'

'You'd be surprised what you pick up when you hate someone so much they're all you can think about.'

Rachel beamed, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde firmly. Erin, who had been watching the exchange, gasped and pretended to be shocked. 'When did you two progress to kissing?'

Quinn rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. 'Don't pretend you didn't know, Erin. Everyone on the ship knows - there was probably a Facebook group and a mass Twitter going around.'

Erin's eyes widened guiltily. 'That's not true,' she mumbled, looking sheepish. At the girls' pointed look, she said, 'It was just a Tumblr, actually. "Fuck yeah it's Faberry". Five hundred followers.'

* * *

The competition was set to be held the next day; there were several games to be played with different groups of couples each time. The couple with the most amassed points over all the groups would win. Quinn and Rachel had been slotted in with Erin and Tammy and two gay men they didn't recognise. The host was some guy named Mike who apparently worked as a DJ elsewhere on the ship. Their group was the first to go on.

'First off, we have Jason and Daniel. Jason was the winner of last week's dance competition!' They got a lot of clapping and hoots, mainly from the male side of the room. 'Second, Erin and Tammy - everyone's favourite couple on Atlantis' staff!' Erin pretended to bow from the applause they got and Tammy just laughed at her. 'Our final couple is Rachel and Quinn, everyone's favourite baby lesbians on the ship.' They got the loudest cheer along with several shouts of "Faberry!"

Quinn seemed pleased with the attention, which surprised Rachel. She'd rather expected Quinn to shy away from something like this, where they would be on display as a couple, but she'd been the one to push for them to play it in the first place.

Mike explained the rules: half of each couple was going to go off stage and into an "isolation area" while their girlfriend or boyfriend would be asked questions about their partner. When the other one came back they would have to answer the same question to see if they matched.

Rachel was getting confused and found it difficult to follow what was happening. Quinn squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile as she whispered that the brunette would pick it up easily.

All too soon Quinn, Tammy and Daniel were going off stage. Rachel considered clinging to Quinn's hand to stop her leaving, but the blonde had already kissed her on the cheek, given her a wink and hopped away with the others and chattering excitedly. She watched her go, craning her neck until the last moment. The sound of Mike's booming voice in the microphone made her jump.

'Now, Rachel, you're first. What food couldn't Quinn live without?'

The audience was watching her expectantly. Rachel's face turned completely red and her mind went completely blank.

'I - I don't know!' she said desperately, already panicking even though this was her first question. 'Bacon?'

Oh God. Quinn was going to kill her.

* * *

'… I'd have to say though, I literally couldn't live without eggs,' said Daniel with a grin. Jason held up his sign which said, "Eggs" - they were now five points up because their answers matched. The two boys shared a kiss, looking mightily proud with themselves.

'Tammy?' Mike directed his question at the red head this time, who cocked her head as she thought about it.

'Does Erin count?' she said finally with a smirk, making the audience say 'Ooooh' and Erin nudge her. 'Nah, I'm a typical girl. Chocolate.'

Erin gasped and held up her sign - it said "Me (with chocolate)." She asked, 'Do I get half a point for that?'

'Nope, no half points here.'

Erin shook her fist at him. 'I'm going to kick your butt later, Mike.' But she chuckled and shrugged, not looking that bothered.

'Quinn, what's the one food you couldn't live without?'

Rachel felt herself tensing up in anticipation of the wrong answer, and of an extremely angry Quinn Fabray's wrath coming down on her. She was extremely relieved when the answer Quinn provided was, 'Bacon'.

Now they and the boys were matched in points and Erin and Tammy had none. 'Who knows more now, huh?' asked Quinn to the lifeguard, smirking.

'Just you wait, blondie.'

The next question was 'If your partner was a fruit, what would they be?' Daniel said banana because he was long and thin while Jason had decided his boyfriend would've been a mango. Erin correctly guessed that Tammy would say she'd be an apple because 'she liked apples'.

Rachel had said Quinn would've been a grape. She didn't know why - it wasn't like Quinn was remotely like a grape. Small and of varying colours with seeds.

Quinn said she would've been an orange; the score was now five all. Quinn quickly kissed her on the cheek and told her not to worry because at least they weren't losing.

Rachel got the next one wrong too - what had Quinn dressed up as when she was a little (she'd said Sleeping Beauty. Quinn revealed her answer to be Ash from Pokemon, then made Rachel swear to never tell anyone outside the cruise). She was crossing her fingers in her lap for the last question to be right because Daniel and Jason were winning currently. Two out of four wasn't that bad - but one out of four was horrendous, no matter how stupid the questions.

'What show could you not interrupt Quinn while she was watching?'

Quinn smiled. 'Buffy, probably.'

Rachel squealed - that was what she'd said as her answer. She threw her arms around Quinn and kissed her soundly, quickly getting lost in it and forgetting anyone else was in the room. She only pulled back at the sound of Mike clearing his throat over the speakers.

'If you guys are ready, then get going backstage so we can ask your partners questions,' he said, throwing an amused look at Rachel and Quinn who detached from each other hurriedly. Rachel stumbled to her feet and followed Erin outside into a small room off the side off the hallway filled with chairs. Jason sat down on one of them, not making much effort to talk to the other two girls so they spoke to each other.

The brunette grinned down at the smaller girl. 'Stupid questions, huh?' she said, chuckling.

'I only got two,' said Rachel dejectedly. 'I don't know Quinn at all.'

'Oh, don't worry about it. It's only four random questions, and I bet you anything Quinn won't get any higher than you.'

They fell quiet in the small room while Rachel fretted about her score and whether Quinn would know more than she did. Rachel thought of herself as a particularly observant person - and after all, she'd had a crush on Quinn for ages now. If she only got two out of four, then Quinn certainly wouldn't be any higher. Her desire to win battled with her apprehension at Quinn knowing her better.

Before long they were being called back on stage. Quinn didn't look at all nervous with her legs crossed and sitting back leisurely in the loveseat next to Rachel, joining their hands together.

The first question was directed at Rachel: 'What kind of eggs do you like? Soft, hard, or scrambled?'

That was an easy one. 'I'm a vegan - I don't eat eggs.'

Quinn cheered and showed that she'd written "None - she's a vegan", leaning up to kiss Rachel. Twenty points. Both Jason and Erin got that one right as well.

The second question was a little more difficult: what shampoo did Rachel use? She hadn't expected Quinn to know that one but the blonde correctly had, "Halo Hair shampoo" on hr sign. Rachel stared at Quinn incredulously while the other couples answered. 'How did you know that?' she hissed.

'It smells good,' was all Quinn could offer, because they were being asked another question about what Rachel's favourite part of Quinn's body was.

Over time Rachel had expressed her love for most parts of Quinn's body (and in her head, even some of the parts she hadn't even seen yet). She couldn't for the life of her think what Quinn was going to say - she was having a hard time picking herself.

In the end (after remembering a certain time back in the gym's locker room), she eventually said, 'Abs.'

Quinn grinned, and Rachel's mouth dropped open as she showed the sign that said exactly that. 'Lucky guess,' said Quinn, shrugging at Rachel's expression.

They and the boys were neck and neck; they came to the final question which would decide who would win. If they didn't, then Jason and Daniel were going to.

'What underwear is Rachel most likely to be wearing right now?'

Blushing slightly, Rachel answered, 'White cotton.' With butterflies on, she thought as well, but figured she probably shouldn't mention that bit.

Quinn lazily turned the sign around and showed "White cotton with butterflies on".

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

This question was worth 25 points - Quinn had put them in the lead.

* * *

In the end, they didn't win overall although they had amassed the most points in their group so they still ended up with a small certificate celebrating that. To Rachel it was a reminder that she didn't know her girlfriend (were they even together? She didn't really know) as well as she thought she did.

Rachel resisted the urge to crumple it up. Seeing her disgruntled expression, Quinn came up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist. She asked, 'What's the matter?'

'How did you know all those things about me?' Quinn looked a bit taken aback at her abruptness, frowning a little as she absentmindedly stroked Rachel's stomach through her shirt.

'They weren't that hard. I got lucky. I mean, we all know you're a vegan - you never stop telling us back home - and I do share a cabin with you. It wasn't hard to notice your shampoo every time I went for a shower.' She raised an eyebrow. 'As for the favourite body part thing, it wasn't hard when you spent ages pretty much drooling on my stomach.'

Rachel blushed slightly. 'Okay, you made your point,' she grumbled. 'What about the underwear?'

Quinn's smile turned salacious. 'You do wear skirts a lot. I can't help but notice these things.'

* * *

Normally the lounge in the lower deck was adults only, at least from the evening onwards. There were many other rooms available for younger people to converge in so no one really minded that much. Despite this someone higher up had decided it would be a good idea that for one night on Saturday it would be open for 15 - 20 year olds - basically all the kids that were too young to drink but still wanted the experience of the setting.

There were a lot more kids than Quinn remembered, but that may have been because a lot of them looked older than they were. There were a few groups of kids who were obviously under the age bracket but kept sneaking in anyway, until they were chased away good naturedly by the staff.

Quinn watched all this activity from one of the couches at the far side of the room, Rachel laying with her back to her chest and their fingers linked on the brunette's stomach. They were building up their knowledge of the little details about each other at Rachel's insistence, who had taken it as a personal failure that they hadn't won the contest.

The blonde kissed her shoulder. 'Favourite animal.'

'Ferrets.'

'Really?' She wrinkled her nose. 'They stink. And they bite.'

'As do lots of animals. I do like dogs as well, though. Favourite type of dog?' Rachel added.

'Santana.' Rachel giggled and Quinn grinned. 'I like the bigger dogs. German shepherds and the like. You?'

'I prefer the smaller ones,' answered Rachel. 'I really want a daschund. I'm thinking of asking my dads to get one.'

'It'd suit you. The two of you can bond over your size.'

'It's not how big you are, it's what you do with it.'

Quinn waggled her eyebrows. 'Ooh, I like the sound of that. What, pray tell, are you going to do with this little body of yours?'

'Maybe you'll find out later.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

Quinn smirked and recited, '"If I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me"?'

'I'm going to pretend you're not using cheesy chat up lines on me.' She turned her head and kissed Quinn.

'Not that I need them.'

Rachel poked the blonde's leg. 'You calling me easy?'

'Nah, calling you whipped.'

'Ha. Ha. Quinn Fabray, you are hilarious. I think you should have your own show.'

'Like Oprah?'

'More like Ellen,' said Rachel with a snigger. Quinn slapped her arm. 'It was too easy.'

'So that makes you Portia then?' Quinn knew who all these people were now, much to Rachel's delight. She had the whole sitcom on her computer and even brought up Portia and Ellen's wedding video to squee over with Quinn.

'I am the hotter and younger one, yes.'

Quinn pushed Rachel lightly. 'Don't go there, Berry.'

The brunette craned her head around. 'Or what?' Her eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips and she licked her own. Sensing what Rachel was about to do before she did it, Quinn jerked her face away so Rachel's lips landed on her cheek.

'Or I won't kiss you anymore.'

Rachel gasped in horror. 'Okay, okay, I'll stop!' She pouted slightly, sticking her bottom lip out. 'Now will you kiss me?'

Quinn pointed at her empty glass. 'If you get me another glass of Coke, then yeah.'

The singer rolled her eyes but snatched it up anyway. 'Slave labour,' she grumbled.

'You only wish you were my slave, Berry.'

Rachel winked at her and sashayed away, making sure to put an extra amount of sway in her hips as she knew Quinn was watching. The girl was a frigging tease, and lately it seemed she'd been trying extra hard to work Quinn up. It was working.

When the blonde realised she was staring she chuckled and forced herself to look away - finding a guy standing right in front of her.

The boy was probably just as tall as Finn was back home, but lacked that slightly goofy happy-go-lucky look that made Finn look like such a friendly person; he didn't even have that casual but still affectionate look Puck had either. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he had that floppy, windswept kind of hairstyle that he had to keep flipping out of his eyes. He was smiling at her but it was only a movement of his mouth that didn't reach anywhere else.

Quinn was instantly uneasy.

'This seat taken?' he asked, indicating the one next to Quinn.

'Yeah, but… Oh, I guess it isn't then,' said Quinn, rolling her eyes as the boy sat down anyway. 'Whatever.' She glanced over her shoulder.

'Looking for Rachel?' the boy asked. She raised her eyebrow.

'What of it?'

He held his hands up. 'Nothing, I just know you two are involved or whatever. I tell you, it's murder being on this ship because all the hot women are either dating or are full on lesbians.'

Quinn was faintly aware that she'd just been complimented, and also that this boy probably wasn't gay. 'So you're straight?'

'As a ruler,' he said, nodding.

'Then what're you doing on this ship?'

'What're _you _doing here?' he shot back; Quinn didn't immediately have an answer and she felt her hackles rising in automatic defence.

'I came with Rachel.'

'Yeah, but why? If you ask me, you don't seem the carpet munching type.'

Quinn frowned. 'Look, I don't mean to be rude, but who the fuck are you and why are you asking me all this stuff?'

The boy's eyes widened and he held out his hand. 'Shit, I didn't introduce myself did I? It's Steve.' Quinn ignored his hand. 'Okay, guess you're not the hand shaking type,' he said, laughing.

'What about my second question?'

He shrugged. 'You look like a fun person to talk to,' he said. 'I haven't met anyone else that's straight on this whole entire cruise. Which, I guess, you can kind of expect considering it's a gay cruise, but whatever.'

The words were on the tip of her tongue: Quinn was just aching to say, 'I'm not straight', but it wasn't coming out and the words just died in her throat instead. She swore Steve could tell, because he went on, 'So if you're not into girls why're you doing that whole thing with Rachel?'

This guy was a complete mind fuck.

'I like her,' she said awkwardly, aware that it wasn't a particularly convincing statement. She'd never had to defend how much she liked Rachel at all this entire trip - that much was obvious to everyone. Everyone except Steve that was, who seemed to be pressing buttons and topics that she was loathe to discuss outside her head, let alone with random strangers. She cleared her throat, saying with more conviction, 'Rachel's amazing.'

Steve nodded, looking amused. 'Yeah, I'm sure she is.'

She got the feeling he was simply humouring her. In hindsight, she really should've gotten up and walked away as soon as he'd sat down, but his direct questions and the way he seemed so dismissive of what she had with Rachel annoyed her.

'Why haven't I seen you before?' she asked, just as bluntly as he'd been.

'I don't really get involved with all the fancy competitions and stuff on board, I just came here because my parents dragged me here to "support my sister".' He emphasised the words with finger quotes. 'I mainly stick in the gym. I've seen you there a lot, though you never seemed to notice me.'

'I've had no reason to,' she said coldly. Steve laughed.

'Ouch. That one actually hurt.'

'Good,' she snapped back. She looked over her shoulder again. Rachel had disappeared from the bar - Quinn frowned, feeling a little apprehensive. It was not a good sign. 'Look, it's been - nice - talking to you, but I think you should just leave now.'

'But we were just getting started!'

Quinn's face hardened. 'Listen, asshole, nothing is starting between you and I.'

'Why? 'Cause if it's your friend… I don't think she's gonna bother us.'

The words, said with a slightly disturbing smugness made Quinn's blood turn to ice. Quinn's eyes widened and she reached out and grabbed his collar, jerking his face forward. He looked surprised but not remotely frightened. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' she hissed.'

'Chill!' He pulled her hands away from him with ease. 'She just walked away from the bar, I saw her. She's fine.'

'Where did she go?'

He shrugged. 'I dunno, I think she left. I didn't see. What do you care?'

'She's my _friend_.'

'What, nothing more than that?' he said, rolling his eyes. 'Yeah. This is just what I expected. It's obvious you're not with her 'cause you care.'

'What?'

He pointed his finger at her accusingly, looking at her in a mixture of amusement and pity. 'I know girls like you. They're never really into other women. Most of them are just trying to get a man interested 'cause they know it turns us on. You don't have to do that.'

Quinn slid away from him in horror but he followed. 'I can assure you that's not what's happening here,' she stammered.

He shrugged. 'She's not your girlfriend though, is she?'

And to Quinn's utter frustration and disgust with herself, she didn't have an answer. Because in all honesty, she didn't know.

Steve nodded sagely at her silence. 'Yeah, thought so. I think maybe you just haven't met the right guy.' He put his hand on her knee and whispered, 'Though I don't think you have to look hard.'

* * *

Unknown to the two of them, Rachel had been watching the entire time. At first she didn't really think much of it - the majority of the people on the cruise were gay, after all, and nearly all of them knew she and Quinn were involved by now. She'd shrugged it off and figured it was some guy Quinn had met at the gym or somewhere else and decided to give them a little privacy, so she sat across the room and watched them discreetly.

Even from that distance she could see the slightly sleazy body language of the boy that indicated he probably wasn't there to discuss cardio workouts: his arm that was slung over the back of the couch behind Quinn's head and the way he leaned towards her, never taking his eyes away. Still, Rachel didn't get up, even though her fists clenched tighter and tighter with jealousy at every word he said to her.

It was natural for people to be attracted to Quinn, after all. She couldn't blame them. And inwardly, she really wanted to watch Quinn tell the guy to piss off and that she had a girlfriend already.

When Quinn did that, then she would get up, Rachel decided.

That is, until she saw the boy put his hand on her leg.

* * *

Steve was way too close, still whispering things to her; he knew she didn't want Rachel - how could she? Girls like Quinn were too pretty to waste on other girls, not when there were men who were so much better.

Quinn couldn't just come out and say Rachel was her girlfriend for some reason and he'd jumped on this fact, triumphantly using it to convince Quinn that they weren't right together.

He asked her things too. She'd never felt anything towards women before the cruise, had she? She always felt like she was doing something wrong when she was with Rachel, right? He'd seen her around the ship and how guilty she looked, heard about their arguments. He'd known instinctively Rachel was taking advantage of Quinn being in an unfamiliar environment and making her feel things that didn't exist for her.

The worst part was, even though 90% of what he was saying was bullshit and she knew it, some of it hit hard at deep seated insecurities she didn't even know she had. She did tend to feel like she was doing something wrong, like she could never escape the uneasy feeling that something was going to happen and fate was just biding its time before crashing down on her.

She'd not gotten around to telling anyone back home because deep down, she knew she was a little ashamed. No matter how she got used to the idea of being with Rachel, no matter how many times she was reassured it was fine and they weren't doing a thing wrong… as long as she knew, inside, that she wouldn't be accepted she wouldn't be able to be comfortable with it either.

Quinn wasn't answering him; her thoughts kept her paralysed in her seat and her silence was all the answer he needed.

'Let me help you,' Steve whispered finally, angling his head and starting to lower his face to Quinn's. She was stuck wanting to move but none of her muscles were obeying despite the screaming orders from her head.

'Maybe you'd like to get the _fuck _off my girlfriend now,' said a voice coldly.

Both their heads snapped up. Rachel was standing there, looking angrier than Quinn had ever seen her.

'I was only talking to her,' said Steve defensively.

'I said. Fuck. Off. Unless you want me to call the bartender to chuck you out, and then have you thrown off this damn boat.'

She saw Steve's forehead crinkle into a scowl and the way his eyes took in her short stature. Rachel was probably a whole foot shorter than him and he was bigger even while sitting. He could've easily taken Rachel.

Fortunately for them, all he did was glance at Quinn and walk away.

Quinn's shoulders slumped. 'Thanks,' said Quinn in relief to Rachel, 'I don't know what he - '

'Quinn, just shut up,' interrupted Rachel. 'Let's go back to the cabin. I think we need to talk.'

Quinn, open mouthed, nodded wordlessly. Rachel spun around and walked off without her, leaving Quinn to trail behind her.

She could feel eyes on her and knew, somewhere, Steve's were among them.

Several times she tried to speak to Rachel but she didn't answer a single question or answer at all, really; the blonde was reminded of the other day after the karaoke competition and the way Rachel had shoved her against the door and kissed her.

Judging by the brunette's stiff posture and the brisk way she was walking, Quinn didn't think any of that would happen today.

They got in and Rachel stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed.

'Explain,' she said coldly.

Quinn jumped right in with her explanation, realising that Rachel probably had the wrong idea and thought she was flirting. 'I wasn't trying to start anything with him. He just came over and started saying all this weird shit to me about me and you.'

'What did he say?' Rachel's voice was flat.

'That maybe I was just confused and needed to meet the right man.'

'And why did you listen to him? Quinn, that's the oldest line in the book.''

'I know that. But some of the stuff he said, though, a few bits made sense.'

'Like what?' asked Rachel sceptically. Quinn couldn't answer, knowing anything she repeated from Steve would just make things worse. 'That's what I thought.' She regarded Quinn, looking both deeply hurt and angry with her. 'You know, Quinn, you've hurt me a lot over the years, but I think this is the worst.'

'Rachel, I didn't _do_ anything.'

'Quinn, don't pretend I'm stupid. I might be a hopeless romantic, but I'm not a fool. It's not hard to see why you started this whole thing.' said Rachel abruptly. 'Did you just… pretend to like me for the fun of it?'

Quinn looked her incredulously. 'What the heck are you talking about?'

'Was this some sort of joke with Santana and Brittany back home?' she demanded. 'Or was the whole glee club involved in trying to humiliate me?'

'Rachel, I swear, nothing about what we've done on this entire trip has been for a joke!'

'Then what were you _doing _with him then? Why couldn't you just tell him to leave you alone?'

'I wasn't sure!' she yelled.

Silence fell over the cabin, mainly because Rachel looked confused. She took a deep breath, wringing her hands together.

'Rachel, he said all these things about how being on the ship was making me confused. I was getting caught up in it all, he said, and it was making me feel things for you that weren't there, and he seemed so _certain_…

'And it seems stupid now.' She laughed bitterly. 'Really stupid, I don't know what I was thinking.' She glanced at Rachel, whose brow was furrowed. 'But yeah - for just one second, I wasn't sure. For a second, I thought he might be right.' Rachel sat down heavily on her bed and was looking completely lost. 'Rachel, even though I hesitated, you must know that doesn't mean I started this whole thing just to embarrass you.'

'Did you want him?' asked Rachel.

'No, of course I didn't.'

'Then why did you hesitate or even listen to a word he said?' she said quietly.

She looked at the brunette in disbelief. 'You must know how difficult this is for me. You know about my upbringing and what my religion has to say about the matter. It was never going to be easy.'

'I know that,' said Rachel from between gritted teeth. 'I know how hard it is for _you_.'

Quinn didn't like the emphasis on the word 'you'. 'What's bothering you now?' she said, irritated.

The brunette dropped her head into her hands and ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it at the roots. 'Quinn, why do you _only _think of yourself? Can't you see how hard this is for me too?' She raised her head slightly, hands still covering the lower portion of her face.

Quinn snorted. 'No one in _your _family will disown you. What've _you_ got to worry about?'

'Losing you. Seeing you with someone else.' Rachel rubbed her forehead. 'I can tell you're not lying about not wanting that guy, but… he's not going to be the only one. Some day, someone else is going to want you and you'll want them back. And I might not be there to jump in and tell them to stay the hell away from my girlfriend, because you might not be. I don't know, you've not told me.'

There was a brief silence. Quinn swallowed and said softly, 'Rach…'

Rachel spoke over her. 'You know, I thought it'd be easy to let you go after these two weeks were up. I thought I could have you all to myself and even if you chose to Slushie me for the rest of your life, I could always remember having this time with you.'

Quinn frowned, walking her way over to Rachel and kneeling in front of her. 'You said you didn't care if that happened.'

'That was before you agreed.' She shut her eyes. 'I know I said I'd be okay with the two weeks, but I'm not.'

'We'll still be friends afterwards whatever happens. I promise.'

Rachel bit her lip, face crumpling a little. 'Quinn, I don't _want _to be your friend.'

Quinn's heart plummeted and she started to withdraw from the brunette. 'Oh.'

'No!' Rachel grabbed her before she could move away; she dropped to her knees as well, framing her face and looking into her eyes desperately. 'What I mean is, I don't _just_ want to be friends after this.'

'I thought we agreed we weren't going to decide anything yet.'

'I know. And I regret saying that.' Rachel's eyes were glistening with unshed emotion. 'Quinn, I don't think I can just go to that when I know so many things about you now, things other people will be learning about you.'

'What things?'

Rachel smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. 'Silly little things. Like how you think you'd be an orange if you were a fruit. That you like bigger dogs. Things like that… but the bigger things too, the stuff I wish no one else could ever know.'

She sighed and her eyes flickered down to the blonde's mouth. 'Like how your lips feel on mine. How you respond when I run my hands over your body. Things like that, too.' Rachel's hands slipped beneath her shirt, ghosting over her stomach, making Quinn shiver. 'But more than that, there's so many things I'll never feel if we're just friends.'

Quinn was clutching onto Rachel's shoulders for dear life. 'Like?'

'Like this.' Without warning, Rachel pressed her hand firmly between Quinn's legs, both of them gasping in unison at the touch. She felt Rachel shudder against her before retracting her hand. 'I'll never have that. If I let you leave now, I'll never get to make love to you the way I've wanted to for so long.'

Quinn bit her lip. 'Rachel, what is it you want me to do?'

She fisted handfuls of Quinn's shirt in her hands, gripping it tightly and tugging her forward until their faces were inches away. Her nose bumped Quinn's. When she spoke her voice was rough. 'Let me have you. Tell me I'll still be able to after we get off this ship and you won't be a coward - you won't run away.'

'You know I can't. Not yet.'

Rachel let out a choked sob, twisting the material between her fingers. 'Quinn, _please._ I'll do whatever you want if you let me.' She reached out and seized Quinn's hand, shoving it up her shirt and making sure Quinn's palm covered her breast. 'You can have me right now if you want. Just promise you won't leave.'

The sound of Rachel's voice, so broken, made Quinn's chest constrict. As gently as she could she manoeuvred her hand out from under her shirt - ignoring the pained noise Rachel made - and simply reached out to slip her arms around the brunette

She pulled her close, holding the younger girl as tightly as she could as Rachel started to cry in earnest. Their roles had been reversed from a few weeks ago, because now Rachel was the one breaking down and she was holding her.

Rachel hadn't let go the entire time she'd cried so Quinn was determined to do the same. It occurred to Quinn that Rachel hadn't really cried much this whole trip - well, not that she'd seen anyway. Rachel was a fairly emotional person by definition and she'd never been one to hide her feelings, so no one really questioned how Rachel's thoughts about this whole thing since she seemed pretty happy with the arrangement. She hadn't thought about how Rachel might be feeling about this whole thing, because it was so much easier not to.

Rachel's tears soaked through the material of her shirt but Quinn paid no mind to it. She lifted a hand and gently ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, raising her mouth to her ear. 'If I speak now, will you promise to listen?' She felt Rachel nod; the girl was still crying but her sobs had evened out a little. 'Okay.' She sat back so she wasn't her knees anymore, allowing Rachel to curl against her side and lay her head against her breastbone.

Quinn took her time picking her words, unsure of what she could really do to help the brunette. She didn't want to promise she would be with Rachel after the cruise ended and then have to take it back but equally that seemed like it was the only thing that would comfort Rachel right now.

She cleared her throat. 'Rach. I've never, ever felt this way with someone before and I'm not sure I ever will. You know I care about you, don't you?'

Rachel sniffled slightly, which she took as a yes.

'I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to tell you yes and then have to break your heart. You're right, I am a coward and I don't trust myself.'

Quinn started up stroking her hair again. 'Rachel, I'm telling you now that I'm selfish. Because I need you to try and just enjoy this, what we have now and not think about what comes later.'

She felt Rachel open her mouth but cut her off. 'I know I have to make a decision soon, and I will, Rachel. But please, this last week has been the best of my life because I could just _be_. There wasn't any pressure to conform that what anyone wanted and I thought you were amazing, so amazing to let me feel that for once,' she whispered. 'And I'm so sorry I don't have an answer for you yet. I'm sorry I can't promise you we'll be together after this because my mind is so focused on just enjoying each day as it comes right now.'

Rachel looked up at Quinn; the sight of the brunette, cheeks damp and eyes red rimmed made her heart clench. Quinn reached out and wiped her face gently. 'If we went back to how we've been this past week - just until Sunday - would that bother you?' Quinn asked quietly.

The other girl sighed, laying back down and closing her eyes. 'A little,' she admitted.

'Enough to not try?'

There was a long silence. Eventually Rachel sighed once more and reached up to pick up Quinn's hand and entwine their fingers. 'No.'

Quinn lifted their joined hands and kissed Rachel's fingers. 'I don't want to waste a week I can have with you wondering about what ifs, that's all. I know if I decide anything now - if I label us, if I decide now, I know I will until I get too confused and just push you away.' She squeezed Rachel. 'Do you think you can wait, then?'

Another silence, and then Rachel groaned and said, 'Yes. Against my better judgement… yes.'

'Thank you.' She kissed Rachel and then smiled slightly, wanting to relieve the tense atmosphere a little. 'No one back home would believe how selfless you've been on this trip. I think your dads must've brought the wrong Rachel Berry with them.'

Rachel glared at Quinn. 'I resent your insinuation that I'm even remotely selfish.'

Quinn pretended to be disappointed. 'Oh, my mistake. Considering how many syllables there were in most of those words, it must be Rachel Berry.' The brunette smiled slightly, snuggling closer. Quinn laid her head atop Rachel's and nuzzled her gently.

'I don't know what's going to happen, Rachel,' she said quietly. 'But I can promise you things won't be like they were before, with me being a complete bitch to you. We'll be friends.'

'I don't even know if that would be better. Then I would be seeing you every day and thinking of what we could've had.'

Quinn kissed the top of her head. 'We're going in circles, baby. We're making things complicated again, and the whole point of this "agreement" was to make things simpler, remember?' Rachel had lifted her head and was staring at her. 'What?'

'You just called me baby,' said Rachel with a lopsided smile.

Quinn froze, repeating the words back in her head. 'I guess I did,' she said cautiously. Rachel grinned - the first in quite a while now - and she leaned up to frame her face and kiss her firmly.

'I don't care what you say, you're a total lesbian.'

The blonde flushed, but rolled her eyes playfully. 'If you're teasing me I take it you're feeling better.'

'Hmm, kind of.' She kissed Quinn's nose. 'I think I was getting ahead of myself. You're not ready… and much as I want to yell at you and make you decide right now, I can't.' She sighed. 'You did make a few good points. We should just enjoy this without making things too messy for a while.'

'I only make good points,' said Quinn smugly. Rachel nudged her slightly before returning her head to be tucked under Quinn's chin. Quinn tangled her fingers into Rachel's hair and gently massaged her scalp; they lay there for a while longer, content in the knowledge they should at least enjoy the last week together. And if they were lucky, it'd maybe be even more than that.

Maybe.

* * *

**Don't kill me. You know you love me. This chapter was like pulling teeth, I swear, and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it.**

**I hope the angst didn't feel like I was just throwing it in there, because it felt rather necessary to me. I also hope you guys aren't bothered by the zigzagging of angst and fluff - I honestly thought this fic would be all fluff from the start, but it pulled itself in another direction. And well, life is kind of a rollercoaster of good and bad stuff anyway. =)**

**I've seriously never hated one of my own characters until Steve. :P I'm sorry I had to add him in, he won't come back. (Erin chucked him overboard, I decided)**

**Anywho… definitely no updates from Friday - Sunday, hopefully I'll be back next week. Fingers crossed I can start writing again on Monday. =)**

By the way, amusing typo while I was writing: 'Or what?' Her eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips and she licked her head.


	8. Chapter 8A

**Title: **Better Where it's Wetter (8a/9)  
**Author: **recall_the_love  
**Rating:** PG-13 (note at the end of the chapter explains why)  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count:** 6345  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I might own some original characters appearing later though). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **Agh, sorry for the longer than usual wait, life in the way…

Song in this chapter is 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum' suggested by imfivebyfive on Tumblr. Mainly because it was adorable. Youtube it, I recommend you listen to it during the relevant section. =)

* * *

It took Quinn an entire day to work up the courage to ask Rachel to go with her to the dance to be hosted that Tuesday. She'd seen the advert for it pinned up in the breakfast room and ripped it down, taking to carrying it around in her bag and hoping she'd be able to casually drop it into conversation. Rachel was nearly always talking about activities around the ship so it should've been easy, but whenever she tried to speak about it she lost her nerve and kept having to change the subject to cover it.

In the end she simply dropped the poster in Rachel's lap one day, then stood back, crossed her arms and waited anxiously. The brunette lifted it up to her face and her eyebrow climbed her forehead slowly as she looked over it. With a glance at Quinn, she sighed and gave it back to the blonde.

'I hope this is not the way you were planning on asking me, Quinn.'

Quinn blinked, chewing her lip nervously. 'Is that a yes or a no?'

'It's a no. If the only way you're requesting I go with you is by dropping this in my lap.' She waved the poster for emphasis.

'How do you want me to ask?'

Rachel rolled her eyes slightly. 'Use your imagination. Although, "Rachel, would you care to accompany me to this dance?" might just work.'

'Oh.' Quinn struggled to get her mouth into working order so she could ask. 'Rachel, would you… care… do you want to go with me to this dance?' she said, her words stumbling a little in their haste to get out of her mouth.

'As a…' Rachel gave her a pointed look, obviously fishing for a certain response from the blonde. She wasn't getting it.

'What?' she asked desperately.

'As a friend, or as a date?'

Quinn suddenly realised what Rachel really wanted and straightened up a little, clearing her throat. 'You know what? Let's just start over.'

'Start over?'

'I'm going back outside, and when I come back in we'll talk normally and then I'll ask you.'

Rachel shook her head. 'Okay then…' Quinn nodded quickly and left the room, standing outside for a few short seconds before rushing back in. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt like a little girl asking someone to be their first boyfriend… or rather, girlfriend in this case.

'Hi,' said Rachel, making a big show of looking up from her book. Quinn opened her mouth but felt herself getting tongue tied again, so she said awkwardly, 'Hi. I uh… found this.' She pointed to the poster.

'A dance? Could be fun,' noted Rachel.

'Yeah. It's… it's a semi formal…' she said. 'Would you like to go with me? As my date?'

The brunette beamed at her. 'Of course, Quinn. I would love to.' Rachel took the poster from Quinn, glancing at the bottom. 'But are you aware it's also a cross-dressing occasion? So at least one of us will have to dress as a man.'

Quinn nodded, feeling her blush intensify.

Rachel sighed. 'And I suppose I'll be the one to do it?'

'Uh - no, actually.' Quinn bit her lip, wondering if any blood was not in her cheeks currently. 'If it's okay, I'd like to be the one to do it.'

* * *

Quinn shifted the tie tighter, pulling out her collar in order to straighten it over the top of the black fabric. With a grimace she noticed she'd managed to tie the knot the wrong way and had to start from the beginning.

'I've never done this before,' she called out to James who was standing outside the bathroom. 'Dressed like a guy, I mean.'

The white button up shirt was loose on her form, borrowed from James who was bigger than her but not by much. It was mainly around the length of his arms, and his shoulders were broader than hers - but it still fit okay. Beneath her black pants was a pair of black women's shoes, not hers because Quinn hadn't been able to find any that fit her at such short notice. She'd had to beg these ones off Tammy because apparently Erin had Bigfoot feet.

James' voice drifted through the closed door. 'I'm surprised you agreed to it.'

'I'm surprised too.' Quinn sighed, taking another look at herself in the mirror. 'And now I'm not sure it's a good idea…'

'Can I come in?' At Quinn's affirmative, James opened the door. He smiled when he saw Quinn. 'Well, don't you look handsome.'

'In these clothes, I'm going to take that as a compliment.' Quinn frowned at her tie. It still didn't look right. She threw her hands up. 'I give up with this tie, though.'

'C'mere.' James pulled the tie off and began to put it on Quinn correctly. 'Don't worry, Tom can't do his tie either.' Quinn watched him do it, lost in thought. James glanced up at her. 'Nervous?'

'Kinda.' She laughed a little. 'This is a little out of my depth.'

'Don't worry. It's the same for Rachel. You'll help each other. There,' he said, having finished with her tie. Quinn glanced in the mirror, smiling slightly. It looked a lot better now. James put his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm really glad you're doing this, you know. She would've done the dressing up if you didn't want to, so I'm happy that you can go out of your comfort zone a little.'

'I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is comfortable at all right now,' she admitted. James chuckled.

'That's okay. First dates are always nerve wracking.'

Quinn ducked her head; she was aware that this time, she and Rachel really were on a date. Neither of them had such as much and she could see from the pointed way James was looking at her that he wanted her to acknowledge that this one was. Thinking of how disastrous her last "date" with Rachel went, she thought she at least owed her this much. 'They are,' she agreed softly, returning the smile that James sent her.

'In that case, I think your _date_ is waiting in her room currently. But you should watch out for her father,' he added with a grin. 'I hear he's really tall and likes to scare potential young suitors for his daughter.'

'That's okay,' said Quinn, leaning forward conspiratorially. 'I've heard that he's really just an old softie.'

'You best watch out for his husband then. He's definitely a scary guy.'

'Who cries watching Lifetime movies.'

James' jaw dropped. 'I'm going to kill Tom.' Shaking his head, he took hold of Quinn's arm and began leading her across to the door. Upon opening it, he turned to Quinn with a serious look on his face, suddenly Rachel's overprotective father. 'Just make sure she has a special night, okay Quinn? She deserves it.'

She nodded. 'Yes sir.'

'And keep your hands to yourself, mister,' he said, mock sternly, returning to his earlier character. 'If you can, that is,' he added, making Quinn look sheepish. 'Good luck.'

On unsteady feet, Quinn walked across the hall and rapped on the door with her knuckles. She shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling that the clothes kind of called for that. James watched from the doorway across the hall.

Thomas greeted Quinn at the door with a suspicious look, but she knew him well enough by now to know the twinkle in his eyes that meant he was kidding around. 'Are you the young man here to take my little girl on a date tonight? I have to say, I was expecting someone more… masculine.' He sniffed in distaste, fighting a grin.

'Dad!' Quinn heard Rachel say from inside reproachfully. 'Let Quinn in already.' Thomas chuckled and stepped back to allow Quinn inside. Thomas caught sight of James across the hall and raised his eyebrow.

'Hey, hot stuff,' said Thomas. 'Come here often?'

'Every time I go to bed,' replied James, making sure his voice was lowered as he winked lasciviously.

'Okay, ew!' exclaimed Rachel, coming out of the bathroom. 'Dad, Daddy, please don't ever behave like that in public.' She glanced at Quinn and grinned, raking her eyes up and down her form. 'On the other hand, I think Quinn should go out like this all the time.' She did a small spin, showing off the short black dress she was wearing that clung tightly to her curves. 'How do I look?'

'You look…' Quinn was struggling for words. Quinn shook her head, a look of awe passing across her face. 'You are so beautiful right now.' It was worth the slight embarrassment of saying something so tender in front of Rachel's dads for the way Rachel's cheeks turned pink with pleasure.

'You really think so?' said Rachel shyly.

'I know so.' Ignoring the two men behind her Quinn walked across the room, tilted Rachel's chin up and kissed her softly. The brunette seemed unhappy with the gentleness of the kiss, however, curling her fingers around Quinn's tie and pressing more firmly until they were both breathless, only parting when one of the dads cleared their throat.

'Okay, ew!' said James, imitating Rachel's high voice. 'Rachel, Quinn, don't ever behave like that in public!'

Quinn hid her face in Rachel's neck while she growled at her dads playfully.

* * *

To be honest, Quinn wasn't all that impressed with the dance hall at first. It was pretty cramped with a load of tables squashed against one side of the room, the dance floor just a sectioned off area on one side. There were a lot of couples crammed onto that small area, barely enough room to breathe. It wouldn't have been anything special if not for the sheer amount of men wearing women's clothing and vice versa. Some, like Rachel and Quinn, had only their partner cross dressing. Others seemed to have done a mix, making themselves completely androgynous instead.

For Quinn, someone who grew up wearing decidedly feminine clothes as dictated by her mother, it was an oddly liberating feeling to be separate from all that for one night. It occurred to her she was doing the reverse of what she had on her first "date" with Rachel, when the brunette had shed her short skirts and argyle jumpers and put on the plaid and jeans. She remembered how easily Rachel had slipped into the "man's role" back then; although the other girl had lectured her soundly on the perception of there being a man and a woman's role in lesbian relationships at all, it was hard to resist. Particularly when Rachel seemed so pleased with little things like the door being opened for her and chair being pulled out.

As always, there was a lot of really cheesy music that always seemed to end up being played at functions such as these; mostly songs such as the YMCA and the Macarena, and even 'It's Raining Men' which Rachel giggled over for far too long. Quinn refused to dance with her after that until the brunette apologised, which she did - through a barely disguised grin.

They stuck together like glue the whole night, politely declining any offers to dance from anyone else - too lost in each other and their dancing together to even the stupidest of music. The combination of Rachel's years of dance classes in many different forms with Quinn's natural sense of rhythm and experience from cheerleading meant they got a fairly wide berth from the rest of the dancers to make room for their high spirited, complicated steps. It was almost like they were trying to trip the other one up and see who could fall out of step first.

Quinn was the first to fail. They shuffled and dipped and ground against each other in such a way that Quinn was sure if she really had been male that night, she'd have been thinking of the mailman. As it was, she was already having trouble not needing to, feeling the way Rachel swayed against her.

At one point the brunette pressed sharply back against her, driving Quinn's hips into her behind her forcefully.

She'd had to sit out then to cool down and couldn't wipe the smirk from Rachel's lips due to her victory no matter how much she kissed her.

Predictably, while they were still sitting down a guy (wearing a dress shirt) came over. He had the same look so many others had; like he wanted to ask one of them to dance, and she saw the way his eyes shifted over to Rachel. She drew the brunette to her side protectively, shooting a glare at the offending man. ''No, Rachel won't be dancing with you.'

The guy raised his eyebrows. 'Actually, I was going to ask _you _to dance with my friend, but whatever.' He smirked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Quinn could see a tall girl wearing a shirt and pants similar to Quinn's looking their way nervously.

Quinn shrugged. 'Still a no. I'm here with someone else.' She squeezed Rachel's hip for emphasis. The man didn't look too bothered and just went back to his friend who seemed disappointed. 'You'd think, considering how nosy everyone on this ship is and how they're always in our business, they'd know you're off limits.'

'I think they know that, but apparently _you're _a free for all,' Rachel retorted.

'Not to worry. No more strange men this week, I've decided. I've had enough of them trying to get in the way.'

'Whatever happened to Steve anyway?'

Quinn grimaced slightly. 'You don't want to know.'

Rachel didn't push for more details.

* * *

Quinn got asked to dance quite a few more times that night - a few even while Quinn and Rachel were dancing _together _- and each person was shot down methodically by the blonde.

'No,' she told them each time, 'I'm with someone else.'

Despite how touched Rachel was that Quinn didn't leave her side once the whole night, it began to get annoying for both of them when people still didn't get the hint. She couldn't help but feel it was somehow related to the fact that Quinn never actually called Rachel her girlfriend or really, called the two of them anything at all.

'These people don't learn,' said Quinn, unbuttoning the cuffs on her shirt and pushing the sleeves up to her elbows. It was too hot in that room, filled with sweaty people in a small room and the heat created by such proximity. 'Seriously, we should spray paint ourselves with each other's names.'

'Maybe it's because we're not officially together yet,' said Rachel, sounding more irritable than she would've liked. Quinn glanced at her, clearly not missing the slight frostiness to her tone.

'Calm down. You know we're not ready for that.'

'Actually… _you're _not ready for that. I've been ready for years.'

Inwardly, Quinn groaned. This again. She tried to tell herself that Rachel was probably just pissed off thanks to the heat and because of all the people that had tried to interrupt them. 'Can we not argue about this?'

'Nobody said we were arguing,' said Rachel quickly. 'I was just saying, this wouldn't be a problem if you just let people know we're… exclusive.'

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Did we not go over this the other day? Rachel, I told you. When we're -' She saw Rachel's raised eyebrows - 'Okay, when_ I'm _ready.'

Rachel nodded, her lips suddenly pressed into a tight line. 'Right. Of course, how silly of me…' Her voice dripped with sarcasm, just egging Quinn on to say something nasty and for them to fall back into routines of harsh words and hurt looks like they used to. But she managed to stop herself. 'Do you want to just dance again and forget we talked about this?'

'Gladly.'

This time, when they danced there wasn't the same connection, even the same sexual tension. What was there was just tension; Rachel seemed distracted, a little more breathless and slightly out of rhythm. When the song ended her forehead was furrowed in irritation.

'What's wrong with me?' said Rachel angrily. 'I can't concentrate.'

'You just need to relax, Rach. You were fine before.' She placed her hands on Rachel's hips, trying to urge her to move with her. Her lips brushed her cheek and she felt Rachel relax, falling back into the music, but she had moved apart from Quinn so they danced at a distance.

She was content to stay this way, just watching the brunette until some girl tapped Quinn on the shoulder. She turned to face her, unable to hear what she said but at a guess, she wanted to dance. She was aware of Rachel's eyes on her - willing her to say it. That they were an item. Together. Dating.

The words died in Quinn's mouth on the way out and she just shook her head. The girl shrugged and walked away; Quinn looked towards Rachel, who looked at her stonily before loudly declaring, 'I need a drink.'

Quinn watched her leave before flopping into a chair at the quieter side of the room. She then let her head fall back onto her chair and closed her eyes with a groan.

This night really wasn't turning out the way she'd hoped.

Her intentions were good, sure. She'd wanted Rachel to just have fun - and she had, at least at first. Now, though, there seemed some unresolved tension from the other night after Steve's arrival, brought to the forefront once more by Quinn's inability to label them. They could both feel the looming clock that ticked away the seconds until the end of their trip and when Quinn would have to decide.

Without that stability of knowing their place with each other, they were stuck in a strange sort of limbo instead. Sometimes they acted like they'd be together for a long time afterwards; other times, they - well, Quinn - took huge leaps back on cold feet born from fear.

Quinn felt the floor nearby vibrate slightly and sensed that someone was nearby, since she couldn't properly hear the footsteps. Cracking one eye open, she saw another man looking at her expectantly, blue eyes full of concern beneath a crop of long black hair.

She resisted the urge to slap her forehead. 'I don't want to dance. I'm not interested - is that so hard to understand?'

'I'm not interested in you, either,' he said, smiling. He looked familiar, but Quinn couldn't quite place him. 'Quinn, right?'

'Yeah. Everyone seems to know who I am. Except the people who keep asking me to dance, that is…'

The man laughed heartily. 'Oh, they probably know. I think the majority of them genuinely want to dance, but there's maybe a few just trying to wind you and Rachel up.'

Then it hit her. 'Mike, right? DJ Mike. You were hosting the Newlywed competition.'

'The one and only. I'm also doing the music here. Or was, but now I'm having a break' He peered over his shoulder, at the crowd of bodies dancing on the floor. 'Also Erin told me to keep an eye on you.'

'Is she here?' asked Quinn, looking around even though there was little chance of her spotting the lifeguard anywhere, considering the number of people in the room.

'Well, she was… But she and Tammy are off screwing in some bathroom somewhere, I expect,' he said casually, laughing when Quinn made a face of disgust. 'Don't worry, they do that a lot.'

'I should be used to it. I have two friends like that back home. I bet Rachel and I are going to be like that when we're -' Her smile slipped away and she trailed off. Mike noticed.

'You two okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, fine. Does everyone have to get involved in our business?' snapped Quinn. Mike held his hands up in surrender.

'Woah, sorry for caring,' he muttered, making the blonde feel a little guilty.

'Sorry. It's like everyone is watching us sometimes.'

'You might be thankful for it eventually. It's like a big gay family,' said Mike. 'Where is Rachel, anyway?'

Quinn lifted one shoulder and dropped it in answer. 'She got angry at me and walked away because I didn't want to label… what we are.'

'Why didn't you want to?'

'Why?' Quinn blinked. 'I dunno. I just can't.'

'Makes it too real?' asked Mike wryly, spinning a chair around and sitting on it backward. Quinn considered this and after a beat, nodded a little. 'You know, last I heard, fake relationships aren't all that fun.'

'I just think it'd be easier … supposing I had to break her heart, if we weren't "officially" together.' The blonde folded her hands in her lap, fiddling with the material of her pants.

She did not expect Mike to snort. 'If you don't mind me saying… that's lame.'

'Excuse me?'

'If you're going to break her heart you'll still break it even if you say you're not together,' he pointed out reasonably. 'Sure, you get to go away feeling better about it because it "never really happened" and you can live in your happy bubble of denial if you like.

'But for Rachel, it did happen and all the label means is that you accept it too.' Mike shook his head at her. 'So if you don't, might as well dump her now, otherwise she's getting false hope and it's going to hurt a hell of a lot more when you eventually break it off.'

Quinn opened and shut her mouth several times. 'I… never really thought about it that way.'

''Course not,' said Mike cheerfully. 'You're young. People don't tend to just fall out of your life that easily without any effect, especially when they have a big impact on you.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Is everyone on this damn ship out to give me advice? It's like you're all trying to give me epiphanies.'

Mike laughed. 'We just know what you're going through right now. Either 'cause we all did the same things or someone did it to us. And what can I say? We like to impart knowledge.'

'So… what do I do?'

'I dunno.'

'I thought you just said you like to impart knowledge!'

Mike shrugged helplessly. 'Well, I can tell you stuff like that 'cause I've been through it too. But I fucked up and I lost the guy I wanted by burying my head in the sand and ignoring it like you're trying to do. If I had the chance to do it differently, though? I dunno what I'd do.'

'Thanks a lot,' said Quinn moodily. 'I've been hearing advice and stories from people for the last two and a half weeks, and _now _someone doesn't know what I should do.'

Mike leaned towards her over his seat. 'Well, there's a simple answer to that one.'

'What?'

'Talk to yourself. Obviously.'

Quinn wrinkled her nose in confusion. 'Myself?'

'Yeah. You've been listening to other people for ages, as you said, so maybe it's time you just listened to yourself for a bit. Bit ironic really, taking advice from someone else about not listening to other people,' he added thoughtfully. 'Huh.'

'What if I make the wrong choice?'

'Then you fuck up,' he said simply. 'People make mistakes all the time. At least you can say you tried. Only you can't if you didn't try… so you might as well try?' Mike shrugged, looking a little confused at his own speech.

Quinn understood most of it, and Mike probably had a point. For the past two weeks Quinn had been pushed from situation to situation without much thought of her own - letting others decide how she should feel, advising her on the best course of action. Although she'd come to quite a few realisations with the help of others during the trip, she hadn't had the time to just stop and think about it all on her own.

And quite honestly, she'd been avoiding thinking for herself for quite a while, afraid of what she'd do.

'Hey, Quinn?' said Mike, drawing her attention back. 'Whatever you do, I think you should at least make tonight nice for you too. She looks like she's had a kinda crappy night, and you do too.'

It hit her then.

The promise she'd made to James before coming out: '_Just make sure she has a special night, okay Quinn? She deserves it.' _She'd agreed. She'd set out purposefully to try and make this night the best she could for Rachel and to make up for their last crappy date, and now she'd unknowingly ruined it all for Rachel.

She'd done that every single day of this trip for the brunette, forcing her into a horrible position of Quinn dangling her affections in front of Rachel with the potential that she might well yank it back at the last moment.

Quinn knew what to do now.

She jumped to her feet, surprising Mike and almost making him fall out of his chair. 'I've just realised something,' she said urgently. 'Can you somehow find Rachel and tell her to meet me on the swimming deck in an hour and a half? And I need your help with setting some speakers up there or something…'

'Er. Okay, sure thing.' Mike caught a couple that were dancing past him and said, 'Quinn wants to meet Rachel on the swimming deck in an hour and a half. Pass it on.'

The couple nodded and twirled over to their friends, passing the message on. Quinn stared at Mike in horror. 'That's not quite what I meant!'

'Why not? Someone will find her and she'll meet you up there. Plus everyone knows not to go up there to make out now, even though _technically _you're not really allowed…' added Mike, just to say he had warned them. 'But I'll keep quiet as long as you two manage to sort this out.'

Suddenly the original dancing couple twirled back over to Quinn and Mike. 'Rachel says okay.'

'There,' said Mike, nodding at Quinn. 'Aren't you glad for your big gay family now?'

Quinn had to admit that she was.

* * *

It felt odd for Rachel, going up onto the swimming deck without Quinn next to her in the elevator. They'd been up here a few times since that original night when they'd first kissed but never separately. The brunette had waited exactly eighty minutes before leaving (some people had yelled 'Good luck!' at her as she walked out) and then waited another five before getting into the elevator, feeling apprehensive as to what waited her when she got out.

Part of her was excited to think maybe Quinn had a surprise for her. The rest of her - the pessimistic side of her with low self esteem, the one that stored away every criticism and brought them out to taunt her at her lowest moments - told her that probably the only surprise she would get would be Quinn deciding it was all over.

Just the thought of that made Rachel's chest constrict; she had to stop a floor early to get herself to calm down and get her emotions under control. By the time she managed to regain her composure the elevator had been called down to a lower floor; cursing, she ended up having to take the stairs and pretty much ran up them when she realised she was two minutes late.

She burst through the doors of the staircase, already rambling out apologies when she realised - Quinn wasn't even there. She looked around the deck but couldn't see a sign of the blonde anywhere or any sign that she'd been there.

Apparently Quinn had stood her up.

With a heavy heart, Rachel turned to go.

Just as she'd pulled the doors open, she heard a slight sniffle from somewhere to her left. Turning her head she saw Quinn sat against the wall surrounding the open deck, knees drawn against her chest. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, a CD player sitting next to her. She looked up as Rachel came over to her and bent down.

'Hey,' said Rachel softly, wiping away a tear with her thumb. 'Why're you crying?'

Quinn's lower lip trembled and her eyes brimmed over with tears, leaking down her cheeks although she made no movement to brush them away. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Rachel knew what she meant even without Quinn saying a word.

She'd been preparing for this, after all. That voice in the back of her head had told her over and over again it wouldn't last and that eventually, this would happen. That Quinn would realise she wasn't ready to do this with Rachel and confront her feelings.

Silently, Rachel leaned forward to gather Quinn into her arms, the blonde sobbing earnestly and clinging to her. She buried her nose in Quinn's hair, trying to commit the scent to memory because she knew she'd probably never get to be close enough to smell it again after today. She could barely hear what Quinn was saying over the beating of blood in her head and the refrain on repeat in her brain: _It's over. It's over. It's over…_

Muffled apologies were still falling from Quinn's lips.

'… so sorry, I tried to make it perfect for you with music and everything, but then Mike got the music mixed up and I ended up with the wrong song and I'm _sorry_…'

Wait, what?

The rushing in Rachel's ears slowly cleared to the point where she could concentrate on what the blonde was saying.

'Wait. Why are you sorry?' asked Rachel, pulling back to frown at Quinn. Her eyes were bright with tears, hiccoughing every so often.

'I tried to make it special for you and I just messed it all up,' said Quinn tearfully, wiping her face with the sleeve of James' shirt.

'Make _what_ special?'

'Weren't you listening at all?'

'Clearly not!

'Well, I was _going_ to ask you to be my girlfriend!' Quinn exclaimed, wringing her hands in desperation. 'But if you're not even going to listen - !'

Quinn suddenly fell quiet. Her voice echoed in the small space.

Rachel shook her head slowly. 'I'm sorry… what?'

She was sure she'd heard wrong, because there was no way she'd heard those words from Quinn. Not when she'd spent so long denying it. Not when she'd spent the entire _evening _not being able to say the words.

But no, Quinn's eyes were shiny with new tears, her gaze brutally honest and vulnerable. The blonde scrambled to her knees, taking Rachel's face in her hands. 'Rachel. I said. Will you be my girlfriend?'

Rachel stared at her for a few moments. Then, she got up and wandered over to the pool; kneeling at the edge and pulling her hair back, she dunked her head in the water. It was only for a moment, but she heard Quinn screech behind her.

Which meant Rachel was still awake.

Quinn's hand was on her arm, dragging her back. 'What are you _doing?' _

'Trying to wake up.' Rachel used the back of her hand and arm to dry the residual water from her face. 'It's not working, so clearly… this is not a dream.'

The blonde's face softened in understanding. 'No, baby. It's not a dream.' Silence fell on the deck, save for the minute splashes created by Rachel disturbing the calm of the pool.

Quinn spoke first. 'Mike helped me. You remember, the DJ and the host from the Newlywed game? And he made me see… Well actually, he just told me to think. 'Cause apparently, I've not been doing much of that lately, _really _thinking about what I was going to do, and then I suddenly realised what an asshole I've been recently…' She took a deep breath then continued on with her ramble. 'I really tried to make it special. Once I realised what it was I was going to do. But Mike didn't have much time to set up and find me the song I wanted, and then you came up and found me crying, and I didn't realise the time and -'

'I think you've spent too much time with me,' said Rachel gently. 'You're really starting to ramble lately.'

'Yeah. Sorry.' Quinn shut up, rubbing her temples with her fingers. 'So… what do you say?'

'To what?'

'Being my girlfriend.'

'Oh.' Rachel paused, still feeling like she was in some twisted dream she'd wake from at any second. 'Yes, I will be your girlfriend.'

Quinn gaped at her. 'Um. Uh. I don't know what's meant to come now.'

'This is a bit anticlimactic,' agreed Rachel. She turned her attention to the CD player. 'Maybe we should dance. It seems to work for us. What was wrong with the song?'

'You know that Frankie Valli one, "Can't Take My Eyes off You?"' Rachel nodded. 'I wanted it, and he got me a track with that name, but by someone called "Lady Antebellum" instead.'

Rachel brightened. 'I love that song.'

'Really?' Quinn looked at the CD player doubtfully. 'I've never heard it…'

Rachel narrowed her eyes. 'Are you questioning my musical taste?' At this, Quinn smiled.

'Never. Let's hope you're right this time.' The blonde headed back to the player and pressed play, standing up nervously with her hands back in her pockets. The sound of an acoustic guitar being slowly played filtered through the small speakers on the machine.

Rachel spoke over the music. 'Who knew you were such a romantic?'

'I wasn't. Until you.' Quinn ducked her head shyly.

The brunette's mouth slowly crept up into a smile; she held her hand out to the blonde standing some distance away. 'Come on, then.'

Quinn nodded fervently, meeting Rachel in the middle of the deck and taking the shorter girl into her arms. She felt Rachel melt into her body, arms linking around Quinn's neck while the blonde's hands fell to Rachel's waist. This - holding Quinn, the press and curve of their bodies against each other that fit in every way - she knew intimately.

'_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way…'_

'Mm…' Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's temple, sighing slightly as they fell naturally into swaying to the rhythmic beat. 'You know, I've never danced with someone shorter than me like this.'

'It's a nice moment, Quinn, don't ruin it with height jokes.'

'Sorry.'

'_Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away.'_

Rachel began to hum the tune along with the singer, resting her forehead against Quinn's shoulder and tightening her grip on the blonde.

'_And opening up has always been the hardest thing, until you came.'_

'I'm sorry it took so long to realise this was what I wanted,' said Quinn suddenly. 'I had to think for a stupidly long time about it, but in the end I noticed that even before I did that I'd asked Mike to help me with intent to tell you in the most … cheesily romantic way possible.' Quinn grimaced; Rachel kissed her on the cheek. 'It's like I already knew what I was going to choose.'

'What made you choose?'

'Funnily enough, it was something James told me before we left for the dance. He said, "Make sure Rachel has a special night. She deserves it". And I realised…' Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek, gently brushing her fingers across it. 'You do deserve that. You deserve to feel special every night. You deserve someone that can make you feel that way every day, and every night for the rest of your life.'

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Quinn placed a finger on her lips. 'Just hear me out.' Reluctantly, Rachel agreed. They had come to a standstill in the middle of the floor. 'I'll never be what you deserve. How can I be? I spent years torturing you and making your life a misery. I've even spent my entire time on this cruise with you being a complete and utter selfish bitch. I made you agree to a stupid no strings arrangement and then when you said you didn't want it… I made you agree again.'

'That's not true. You didn't make me,' Rachel said, feeling she should say something instead of letting Quinn down herself. 'You had your reasons… I understood them completely, Quinn. It's okay to be scared.'

'But I don't needto let it prevent me being happy.' Quinn leaned her forehead against the brunette's. 'I don't, and shouldn't have to hide away just to keep friends and family I haven't even lost yet…'

'You haven't lost them. They love you.'

Quinn shook her head. 'Rachel, you really don't know how people can react. They might welcome you with open arms and wear PFLAG shirts… or they might freak out and douse you in Slushie just because you have a crush on them.' She smiled ruefully. 'I might lose them, but the point is, if they're willing to walk away because of sexuality… then they're not worth it anyway.'

'_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all…'_

Rachel slid her fingers up through Quinn's hair, pulling the blonde's head down and stroking it gently. 'I'm glad you realise that now. But you know this is not going to be easy.'

'The best things in life are never easy. And you're definitely the best thing in my life. If you'll let me... I'd like to try and be what you deserve.'

She nuzzled Quinn's cheek, grazing her lips over the skin. 'Of course... I'll be there, right with you, you know. Every step.'

'I know. Thank you.'

The brunette turned Quinn's face towards hers. 'Last chance to back out,' she breathed. Quinn didn't reply; she merely pulled Rachel an inch closer by the hips and kissed her soundly, letting her lips tell the brunette everything she couldn't verbalise.

'_This feelin' I'm feeling is something I've never known... and I just can't take my eyes off you.'_

_

* * *

_

**It might be silly but I really found the scene at the end too cute to make it sexual. SO NOW THERE ARE TWO PARTS TO THIS CHAPTER. On the plus side, you got this part earlier. On the downside… you have to wait for the next part (probably not long though). **

**Also, because I'm a dork for things like that, if you read the dialogue aloud (okay, you'd maybe have to do it slightly fast) it should match up with where the music comes. .**

**Fun fact: I nicked something I was planning to use in an Achele fic and replaced the names (yeah, I know, shame on me). Only I kinda forgot 'Lea' is also a legit part of another word. Cue a lot of 'Cquinnring' their throats and 'quinnning forward' in their seats. Made me giggle. =)**

**Also, if you've not read the parody I wrote of this fic that explains what happens to Steve… It's here: .net/s/6125108/1/Better_Where_Its_Wetter_BTS**


	9. Chapter 8B

**Title:** Better Where it's Wetter (8b/9)  
**Author:** recall_the_love  
**Rating:** NC-17 (finaaaally)  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count:** 4964  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters in the fic (I do own the characters I inserted in the fic however). Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **One more chapter after this! Enjoy. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this one =P

* * *

The song had repeated three times by the time Rachel and Quinn stopped kissing - and even then they only did it because they felt the first few drops of rain beginning to fall on them. They parted reluctantly, glancing up at the suddenly cloudy sky above that had been clear when they'd originally come up here.

'Of course,' Quinn said, 'it would start to rain as soon as we started kissing.' She fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time, surprised at the results. 'Okay, so maybe we've been kissing for twenty minutes…'

'Guess time really does fly when you're having fun,' Rachel replied breathlessly. Quinn looked down at her, taking in the brunette's mussed hair and swollen lips; the sight made her smile lopsidedly.

'Fun's not over yet, baby.' Quinn stepped into Rachel's space again, capturing the shorter girl's lips with hers. It amazed her how quickly she'd gotten used to the height difference - at first she'd found it kind of strange to kiss someone shorter than her. However, now she didn't think she'd ever miss having to stretch up when all she had to do was lean down and Rachel's lips were right there. She was beginning to feel like she wouldn't be able to live without the way Rachel moaned slightly when their tongues touched or the way she pressed herself into Quinn's body and wondered how she'd managed until now.

The rain was coming more heavily now. Rachel drew away from Quinn, making the blonde groan in disappointment. 'As romantic as it would be to make love to you up here, Quinn, the rain is beginning to get heavy. And I do like this dress.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Live a little, Rach. I'll buy you a new one.'

'Hmmm…' Rachel's eyes raked leeringly down Quinn's form, the shirt of which was beginning to turn see through from the rain. 'I could perhaps be persuaded.' Quinn smirked and pulled her close again, letting Rachel start to unfasten the buttons. The shirt was halfway open when Rachel suddenly said, 'Then again, I don't want to contract pneumonia up here. I think we should go inside.'

'Rachel Berry, you have no sense of romanticism.'

She put her hands on her hips. 'I am plenty romantic. But not in the face of possible life threatening diseases that I might end up with as a result of being naked in the rain.'

'I'll protect you from the scary diseases.' Quinn pecked her on the nose. 'Come on. I'll make sure the cabin is totally pneumonia proof.'

'I'm not sure that's possible.'

'Then you'll just have to trust me.'

* * *

They both fell inexplicably shy on the way back to their cabin, although Rachel did raise her eyebrow when Quinn began to button her shirt back up.

'I think reclothing yourself would be counter-productive, Quinn…'

'I'm not walking through the ship looking like I just went off to make out with you.'

'But you did,' Rachel pointed out.

'There's no need to broadcast it. What if we run into your dads?' At this, Rachel paled and allowed Quinn to do the buttons up - although it didn't really do much considering how wet the shirt had become. The outline of Quinn's bra was clearly visible through the material; she crossed her arms over her chest to cover the worst of the damage.

Most people had gone to bed so their journey back was fairly quiet. Even so they encountered more than a few smirks at the two of them (Quinn had simply crossed her arms tighter over her chest and ducked her head away).

Rachel walked along listlessly, a step behind Quinn. She was feeling the beginnings of nervousness start to twist her insides and the way her heart was doing double time in her chest.

'We're here,' said Quinn. Her voice sounded a little strange and she fumbled in her pocket for the key, making several attempts at it before she was able to slot it in properly. They went in and Rachel stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around herself protectively while Quinn locked the door. They both winced slightly at the click of the lock, echoing with finality.

Quinn hung the key on a little hook by the door, and then turned to look at Rachel, biting her lip. She made no movement to come forward so they both stayed facing each other, a sizeable distance between their bodies.

Rachel saw Quinn shiver. 'This shirt is making me really cold. Do you mind if I…' She sounded apologetic. Rachel shook her head wordlessly.

Her fingers were rushed and careless, slipping on the buttons as she fumbled to undo them. Rachel saw her hands were shaking slightly.

'Quinn…'

The blonde sighed in exasperation. 'I'm fine. Totally fine.' In contradiction to her words, she let out a frustrated groan, ripping off one of the buttons in her haste. Quinn swore underneath her breath. 'This is James' shirt…'

Rachel said nothing, her eyes taking in every inch of newly exposed skin in front of her. She ached to move forward, to touch, taste and feel if it was as soft as it looked - but her feet refused to respond to her brain's directions. All she could do was look as the shirt fell open, exposing the white bra Quinn's shirt had only been teasing at before. Her mouth became dry as she took in the torso she'd become fairly familiar with lately… but now, it was leading somewhere. To sex.

She didn't know whether to be completely shit scared by that or turned on.

Quinn looked up, meeting Rachel's dark eyes from across the room. She blushed slightly, immediately beginning to fold the shirt neatly and walking over to place it on the bed.

Rachel's legs suddenly became unstuck and she found herself positioned right behind Quinn, making the blonde squeak when she turned around and ended up inches from the shorter girl. She began to raise her arms to cover her chest again but Rachel reached out, grabbing them and pinning them to her sides. Her eyes were on Quinn's front, roving down over the swells of her breasts and her defined stomach muscles.

She licked her lips, shaking her head slightly. 'You… are so beautiful.'

'I'm not,' Quinn whispered.

'You are.' With bravery Rachel didn't even know she had in her she stepped even closer, her hands ghosting over Quinn's stomach and sliding up to cover her breasts. Rachel leaned in, brushing her lips across her throat and downwards, dragging her tongue across the protruding bump of her collarbone and making the blonde gasp.

'Rachel.'

She felt Quinn shudder against her; the next second her lips were crashing down on Rachel's, tongue pushing against hers for dominance and sweeping in a way that made her knees buckle beneath her. Luckily Quinn managed to grab her and hold her up, backing until her knees met the mattress of her bed. She sat down, coaxing Rachel up until she was straddling Quinn's waist, legs on either side of her hips.

The blonde's hands were busy at Rachel's back, tugging the zipper down roughly. Next came the straps, shoved down Rachel's arms and letting the dress pool around the brunette's waist. The brunette let out a moan as their bodies pressed against each other, hands gripping the other woman's shoulders tight enough to bruise. Quinn's mouth disengaged from Rachel's and became busy pressing hard kisses to Rachel's neck, the combination of teeth and tongue making her head spin.

Quinn's voice was low and husky. 'You look amazing like this.'

'You're overdressed.' Rachel was startled to find her voice was the same way. Her hands fell to Quinn's bra clasp, flicking it open with surprising finesse. She pulled the bra away from Quinn's body; her stomach flipped at the sight of the other girl bared before her, still wearing only her pants. She was pretty sure all coherent thought had fled her brain, because her jaw had dropped and no sound was coming out anymore.

Meanwhile Quinn was toeing off her shoes and socks. Once that was accomplished she rose, gripping Rachel to her; the brunette flailed and squealed as she was span in the air and deposited unceremoniously at the head of the bed.

'You could've just told me to move, you know,' said Rachel huffily.

Quinn grinned, crawling on her hands and knees until she hovered over her, blonde hair falling into her face. 'That's not half as fun.' Her expression became serious. She shifted closer until the length of her body was pressed against Rachel's; her gaze slipped down while her hands moved up to cover Rachel's breasts. But Rachel got there first, dragging Quinn's hands away and instead moving to cover Quinn's instead.

The blonde flinched. Rachel didn't let go, fixing her gaze on the other girl's. 'I won't hurt you,' she whispered. 'Please, let me…' They lay like that for several minutes. Rachel could feel her heart thumping beneath her fingers. Slowly Quinn relaxed into her hands, letting her eyelids flutter shut and arching her back forward minutely into the touch.

Slowly she slid her leg in between the blonde's leg, pressing the material of her clothes against her; Quinn gasped and her eyelids flicked open. In those few moments of pause Rachel could feel everything - the heat radiating to her bare thigh, the heaving of Quinn's chest as a result of her laboured breathing. In the next moment Quinn was kissing her hard, a leg firming its way in between Rachel's as well to rock against. Her tongue traced down her neck and collarbone, following to circle Rachel's nipple and make her eyes roll back in her head.

Quinn slipped sideways, raising herself up on her knees next to Rachel. She gazed at Rachel's bottom half, lightly tracing the waistband of her underwear.

'I've never…' Quinn murmured. She glanced up. 'Not with another girl.'

Rachel shook her head. 'Me neither. Only myself.'

She saw Quinn's eyes fall closed for a fraction of a second, lost in the images. 'I'll go slow?' she offered.

'Please.'

Quinn curled her finger, dragging the waistband down to offer a small glimpse of a patch of dark hair; she released the material, letting it snap back against Rachel's skin. The brunette barely had time to recover from that sensation when the other girl began to kiss across her stomach until she met her hands, now both hooked and ready to pull down.

Rachel raised her hips to help her as the underwear was manoeuvred over her thighs and slipped off; her legs were shifted back into position, the better for Quinn to see as she parted Rachel's legs with her hands.

Rachel's belly was coiling, tightening in a mixture of arousal and self consciousness, barely resisting the urge to clamp her legs together. Because Quinn hadn't said a word, although her eyes were fixed doggedly on the one place no one else had ever seen - the one she hadn't been able to bring herself to show to Jesse, Finn, Puck or indeed anyone else. She was completely vulnerable like this.

And yet Quinn was still silent.

Minutes passed and Rachel grew more embarrassed - believing that frown of _something _on Quinn's face was brutal disgust with her body. Her legs slipped shut slowly and quietly and with her movements seemed to suddenly awaken Quinn.

Her eyes flicked up to meet anguished brown ones above her. 'What's the matter?' she asked, expression becoming worried. 'Is it… do you want to stop?'

'I'm sorry I'm not enough for you.'

Her voice trembled, and with that revelation, Quinn's face cleared.

And she _laughed._

This was the last straw for Rachel. Humiliated she withdrew her limbs away from the blonde, backing up towards the headboard again. The mirth in Quinn's expression drained into horror and she scrambled up after Rachel.

'No - I didn't mean to laugh, Rachel, honestly -'

'I get it. Please, just stop,' she muttered. She squeezed her eyes shut against the burning of tears, covering her face in her hands. 'I _know_. I know I'm not beautiful.'

She heard Quinn let out a long exhale; felt Quinn take her hand and pull it away from her face. 'Oh baby,' she said. 'You _are_ beautiful, you really are. No, listen,' she exclaimed, gripping Rachel's face - gently, always gently - and turning it towards hers. 'I'm sorry I laughed, but the fact you're actually thinking you're not enough for me… is laughable.'

'What?' she said, hating the tremor of insecurity in her voice.

'You are beautiful,' Quinn repeated. 'You are, Rachel. So much I don't know what to do with myself. You actually take my breath away…' She kissed Rachel's face, brushing away tears that the brunette didn't even know had been falling. 'I wish I could show you what you do to me.'

She pulled her lip between her teeth, her gaze falling back to Rachel's lower body, still tense and hiding from her. 'Let me show you…' Her hands resumed their path over Rachel's thighs that they'd been on before, kneading the muscles beneath in an effort to relax them. She seemed intent to move away, to slide down Rachel's body for a better view but the brunette seized her shoulder, bringing them back up face to face.

'Stay up here. I need to see you,' said Rachel. Quinn swallowed and nodded, now letting her hands navigate on touch alone. Achingly slowly she moved up, allowing their first meeting of fingers to solidly drenched skin.

They gasped in unison.

'Fuck,' said Quinn, breathing out the word. Her touch was hesitant and cautious, simply feeling her out but providing little relief to the brunette. The blonde's fingers skimmed through her wetness, a fingertip insinuating at her entrance and becoming quickly soaked as she dragged it up to the bundle of nerves at the top and circled it lightly.

Rachel moaned quietly; the unexpected sound surprised them both. Quinn's eyes slipped halfway shut as her touch became harder - more confident. The brunette's hips angled up to her hand, aching for more contact which she received: different patterns being drawn out across her clit as Quinn tried to find out what she liked.

A sharp flicking motion of the pad of her finger followed by firm circles made her buck instinctively and they both froze.

Quinn's mouth slowly spread into a lazy grin. 'That's good, right?' At Rachel's fervent nod she dipped her head to kiss Rachel while her hand drew out that same pattern of movements again and again, drawing another low moan and the steadily more frenzied activity of the brunette's hips. Her hand shot out to dig her nails into Quinn's forearm which rippled with every new touch and angle.

Eventually this petered out, making Rachel whine in protest until Quinn travelled lower, tracing her entrance. 'Is this alright?' asked Quinn uncertainly.

'Please…'

One finger and Rachel was already clenching around it, squeezing the digit that was so similar to hers - soft and feminine. But longer, different. This wasn't her fantasising or using her own hand to imagine Quinn's presence. She didn't have to; Quinn was there, her eyes searching her face for any sign of discomfort, half naked and finger twitching in anticipation of moving.

Quinn was _really there_.

This thought was the one that made Rachel let out the loudest groan to date. Her hips thrust down, sending Quinn's finger into her sharply in a way that made her jerk with pleasure. After a moment's hesitation the blonde started to move as well, meeting every downwards movement with and upwards of her own, curling on every forwards thrust.

She fumbled at Quinn's wrist, bending the digits at the knuckle until another was poised to enter, signalling with her facial expression what she wanted because she was far too gone to try and make complete sentences now. It didn't matter because Quinn knew exactly what she wanted, slipping another inside, curling upwards and managing to hit a point inside her that made Rachel cry out and her lips to have to be smothered in a deep kiss to warn her against getting too loud. The brunette forced back the groans as Quinn - taking her cue from the reaction she'd just gotten - kept her digits pressing against that one spot in a firm massaging motion.

The other girl seemed to be getting into it just as much; her face was flushed pink, and she was panting against Rachel's ear, peppering the skin around it with grazes of her lips. She whispered words too, fragmented parts of sentences that seemed to fall unchecked from her mouth without any input from her brain. Whispers of, "wet", "tight", "baby", "Rachel" and occasionally, "mine" burned into Rachel's ear.

Rachel's body was starting to shake wildly with her impending release and every thrust tipped her closer to the edge but didn't quite shove her over. A final scramble at Quinn's hands from Rachel clued the blonde into rubbing her thumb over the throbbing clit above - the rapid technique she'd perfected earlier came back into play while her fingers slammed back out and then back in.

A final hard kiss on her lips was what tipped her over the edge, making her entire body tense before convulsing against Quinn's, long and drawn out moans swallowed into the blonde's mouth. Her inner muscles clamped down on her fingers and gradually released as the sensation faded and Quinn's movements came to a stop.

Rachel was somewhat aware of Quinn's fingers sliding out and wiping on her inner thigh, of the blonde's arms wrapping around her and pulling her boneless body towards her. She felt lips on her forehead and the slowing of her heartbeat in her chest while Quinn waited for her to recover.

Eventually her eyes opened, to be faced with the most heart-warmingly tender smile from her girlfriend she'd ever seen. 'Was it okay?' she said quietly, stroking her thumb over Rachel's cheek.

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Do you need to ask?' But she grinned and curled closer to the other girl, sighing as she buried her face in her neck. 'Of course it was okay.' Quinn kissed her temple, sliding her legs in between Rachel's. The material of her pants rubbed against Rachel's oversensitive skin.

They lay like that for some time, simply enjoying the other's company. Quinn broke the silence. 'I still think rain sex would've been cool.'

'I was perfectly happy to make love with you for the first time in a dry, warm place, Quinn.'

'There was nothing dry about that.' Rachel poked the blonde, knowing she was smirking without even needing to look up.

'You know what I mean.'

'I do.' Quinn pulled back slightly so she could rub her nose over Rachel's. The brunette smiled, enjoying this cutely affectionate side of Quinn that she only saw when the two of them were together. She said dramatically, 'One day, though…'

'One day. But not today.' Rachel barely stifled a yawn. 'I think you tired me out.'

'Do you want to go to sleep?'

'Sleep?' Rachel gasped in mock-horror. 'What is this thing you speak of? I'm tired, but not _that _tired. We're just beginning, Fabray…' With a grin she pushed Quinn onto her back, climbing over her until she straddled her stomach.

'You look amazing from here,' Quinn noted, trying to reach up and caress Rachel's skin; the brunette caught her hands and placed kisses in her palms.

'Stop trying to distract me.' Rachel bent at the waist, using her hands on either side of Quinn to support her as her lips latched onto the nearest nipple, feeling it harden underneath her tongue. The blonde jerked in surprise but quickly relaxed, allowing Rachel to slide a hand beneath her back and support the arch upwards, allowing a greater range of contact from Rachel's tongue and teeth.

Rachel could feel herself getting turned on all over again just watching Quinn react with sighs and breathy moans at every flick of her tongue and even more when she brought her hand up to toy with the other nipple. However, she forced her own needs back to focus on the writhing blonde underneath her and on trying to pull the button on her pants undone. It was difficult multi-tasking but eventually she popped it open. She disengaged from Quinn with a triumphant 'pop'.

'You ready?' she asked her, rolling her tongue over Quinn's breast and already trying to pull the pants down over her thighs. An accidental brush of the back of her hand against Quinn's underwear signalled just how ready she was. However, she still waited for a nervous but firm nod from the blonde before doing anything. Upon receiving it she tore the offending garments away and chucking them to the floor, forcing herself to slow down once the other girl was naked.

Like Quinn had before, Rachel found herself lost for words seeing Quinn so open and vulnerable for her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the relevant parts, of course, but it surprised her just how much she liked just _looking _at them; everything was swollen, hot pink from the rapid flow of blood down there. She glanced up, simply telling Quinn, 'You look amazing.'

Quinn said nothing, but she raised herself onto her elbows so she could see better. Rachel reached out to cup Quinn, gasping at the moisture coating her fingers immediately.

'You're so wet…' she marvelled, drawing her hand away and inspecting her fingers in fascination. 'I did that?'

'Only you.' She spoke so low she could barely hear it. She heard Quinn take a deep breath and release it. 'Rachel… I… oh - ' The brunette had already reached out to trace her finger down Quinn's damp folds but immediately retracted hearing the note of hesitance in the blonde's voice and the sudden tensing of her thighs.

'What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?'

'No! No. Don't stop.' Quinn bit her lip. 'Please don't… go on.' Frowning slightly, Rachel went back to letting her finger glide softly over her - an easy act considering the copious wetness. Quinn didn't protest anymore but her body stayed stiff and she couldn't seem to ease her no matter how she touched the blonde.

'Quinn, you need to calm down,' she said gently. 'It's not going to feel any good if you don't.'

'Okay. I'll try.' For a second, Quinn's body relaxed but it instantly became rigid again as soon as Rachel resumed her movements.

'Quinn…' Rachel couldn't quite keep the note of exasperation out of her voice and instantly regretted it when the other girl looked visibly upset at her body's reaction.

'I'm so sorry. I - I don't think I can. I want you to, but I can't… I can't relax…'

'Okay. Okay, shh…' Rachel took her hand away completely and moved up Quinn's body. 'I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't mean to push you. It's alright.' Her heart squeezed in guilt at the sight of tears brimming in her eyes. She kissed them away quickly. 'We don't have to do anything.'

'But I _want_ to!' Quinn cried, sounding frustrated. 'I want you, Rachel. So much. But it's like every time you touch me my body just seizes up. I don't know _why_…'

'Quinn, we have all the time in the world. Maybe I just rushed you too much. We'll try again soon, okay?' The blonde nodded and Rachel leaned in to kiss her, feeling relieved when some of the tension fled Quinn's body. They kissed languidly and slowly, building it up, until Quinn started to press herself against Rachel rather insistently. The brunette kept up the kiss while her hand trailed down the other girl's body. This time she managed a few well placed strokes - until they reached the same result and Quinn became rigid again.

'Never mind,' said Rachel, kissing her nose and shifting her hands back up to rub down Quinn's arm. 'It happens.'

Quinn sighed heavily. 'Why now? For God's sake.' She rested her forehead on Rachel's, mumbling, 'I'm so turned on.'

'Well. You could… you know…' She trailed off. Quinn pulled back slightly to look at her in the eye.

'I could what?'

Rachel reached out for Quinn's hand, taking it and pressing it where her pubic hair began. 'You could do it yourself.'

The blonde flushed scarlet. 'I couldn't!'

'Either that or stay frustrated.' She shrugged. 'It was just a suggestion, Quinn.'

'I don't know how.'

'Really? Wow. Even when you were pregnant…?' Rachel sat up, seeing the way Quinn blushed harder and averted her eyes. 'Quinn?'

'I tried,' she mumbled. 'It never worked.'

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. 'I could… help you, if you wanted to…'

'You could do that?'

Rachel groaned slightly at the thought and the images already assaulting her brain. 'If that's what you want. Then yes. I'd love to…'

The blonde eyes were wide with nervousness, although her pupils were completely blown with arousal as she nodded shyly to Rachel. Her hand was already halfway down her body, pausing at her stomach to stroke along the muscles there and feel them jump slightly underneath her own hand. Rachel's eyes followed their path down; watching as they veered left to circle Quinn's thighs, sweeping in between - just for a second, then receding.

She let out a slow breath, realising she'd been holding it as she watched. A soft, low noise emerged from Quinn's throat and Rachel glanced up - feeling her muscles clench at the sight of the blonde's eyes tightly closed, face tensed slightly.

'What do I do?' Quinn whispered.

'Move lower. Get one of your fingers wet,' she directed quietly. Quinn obeyed, her index finger circling her entrance and then drawing back. It caught the light and Rachel could see it was glistening with wetness. She licked her lips reflexively. 'You really are so wet…'

She saw the blonde shudder slightly from the words. Rachel took a trembling breath and released it slowly. 'Move back up and rub that finger over your clit…'

Rachel couldn't prevent a long groan escaping her when the blonde did as she was told. Quinn made that soft noise again, mouth falling open slightly as her hand rubbed in circles between her pale legs.

'How does that feel?'

'Good.' Quinn gasped as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. 'Really good…'

'Good.' Rachel couldn't find it in her to care about her lack of coherent vocabulary right now. 'Keep doing that. When you're ready… you can go inside.'

Another shudder. Quinn's hand picked up speed and a second finger entered the fray, flicking firmly over the highly sensitive bundle of nerves.

'You look…' Rachel couldn't hold it - she surged forward, kissing Quinn's hard and laving her tongue over the blonde's full bottom lip, sucking it firmly into her mouth. Rachel could feel the vibrations of Quinn's movements further down and Quinn's arm pressed against her chest as it moved.

Quinn suddenly moaned sharply. Rachel pulled away, seeing Quinn's heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips right in front of her. Her breathing was heavier now - Rachel returned her gaze down south again to see that she'd already inserted her middle finger inside and her hips were slowly moving against it.

'Fuck, Quinn,' she whispered. 'Another. When you're ready…'

Almost immediately Quinn followed the order. Rachel leaned down to kiss over her neck and up to her ear where she said, 'Curl them.'

The gasp of pleasure was instantaneous. She could hear the wet noises of Quinn's fingers sliding hard inside, moving back out and then repeating the process with steadily increasing intensity. Her hips were jerking erratically to a rhythm in Quinn's head only, matching her laboured breathing and the hard thumping of her heart Rachel could feel under her lips on the blonde's neck as she sucked firmly.

Quinn had been keeping fairly quiet until now, but Rachel's mouth on her skin made her whimper. 'Feels so good,' she rasped. Her other hand was on the way down. 'Can I -'

'Yes,' said Rachel against her neck, sending vibrations against Quinn's body. Another hand to circle fingers over her clit in rapid circles, all sense of rhythm lost now while her body bucked hard to the added stimulation. Meanwhile the brunette was flicking her tongue out across the blonde's collarbone; she'd already left a trail of light hickeys down her neck.

Quinn's breathing was rising in volume, punctuated by a moan after every other gasp. She knew that this time, Quinn's body wasn't tensing because she wanted to stop - the blonde's body began to tremble, her back arching.

'Rachel,' she choked out, 'God - almost -'

'Do it,' murmured Rachel, licking a trail up to Quinn's ear and pulling back to look her right in the eyes, which were half closed and unfocused. She reached down to twist one of Quinn's nipples between her thumb and forefinger. 'Come for me.'

Quinn's eyes rolled back and fell shut; a second later her body jolted and she became a rigid statue next to Rachel - neck elongating and stretching as her head fell backwards in pleasure. The fingers inside her had paused while the others on her clit kept up at a frenzied pace, carrying her through the orgasm.

A final jerk and Quinn was left a quivering mess, mind totally blown from her first experience. She didn't even seem to realise she was crying until Rachel gathered her up, holding her tight and whispering over and over, '_I've got you, it's okay, I'm here…'_

_

* * *

_**There's about 10 fricking pages of smut here. I'm kind of embarrassed posting this. LOL. That better have been worth all the build up. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Better Where It's Wetter (9/9)  
**Author: **recall_the_love  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **9567  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show - but I do own the original characters featured in this. Atlantis is a geniune company for gay cruises, but I've never been on one so most of the details are made up.  
**Summary: **rq_meme prompt: Rachel and her dads are going on a LGBT family-friendly cruise for the summer and Rachel's told she's can bring a friend. Who else to bring but Quinn?  
**Notes: **Final chapter! Make sure you read the long authors note at the end. (Don't skip to it. It won't be worth it unless you read the chapter first, trust me!) Hope you've enjoyed the story 'til now and you like this final installment. =)

* * *

The knock on the door was what woke Quinn. It was still quite early in the morning although the sun light was making a feeble attempt to break through the heavy curtains of the windows. As she sat up, the sheet slid off her bare chest and she realised she was, in fact, rather naked and probably shouldn't go to the door in her current state of dress.

She shrugged on the first items of clothing she pulled from the drawer - which happened to be a skirt of hers and an argyle sweater of Rachel's. Quinn was pulled from wondering why the brunette's clothes were mixed in with hers at all by a second knock at the door. She glanced at Rachel, making sure the covers were pulled up over her nude body before going over to see who the hell had decided to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

Thomas was on the other side, a small bag hanging from his shoulder. The man raised his eyebrows as he took in Quinn's attire. 'So now you're dressing like Rachel as well?' Looking over her shoulder, he caught sight of the pyjamas dumped messily on the floor of the cabin - quickly putting two and two together. 'I _see_.'

Mortified, Quinn stepped outside the door and quickly shut it behind her. 'Thomas, I -'

He held a hand out to stop her with a strained smile. 'If it's all the same to you, Quinn, I'd rather not hear it.' He jerked his head up the hallway. 'Come on, I was going to see if you wanted breakfast with me a final time, since it's our last day on the ship and all. We can… talk.'

Quinn wished she could've run back into the cabin and hidden from the chewing out she was sure to get from Rachel's dad. Instead she had to reluctantly follow Thomas up to the breakfast room, dragging her feet as she dreaded what was about to happen.

Thomas sat her down and told her curtly that he would return with her food. Quinn bowed her head, trying in vain to rehearse what she wanted to say. But what on earth could she say? Sorry I've slept with your daughter? Multiple times in the past few days? Sorry I had to cover her mouth with my hand because she moaned so loudly when she came?

Quinn thought she probably shouldn't say any of that.

Thomas came back and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her and some fruit salad in front of himself.

'Thanks,' she whispered.

Although she was hungry, she couldn't quite bring herself to eat - her stomach was jumbled with nerves. Thomas wasn't eating either.

Eventually, he sighed. 'Quinn, don't tell me you're _still _scared of me.'

The blonde was startled. 'What?'

'I've known you a little while now. I'd like to say we've bonded. So it totally confuses me as to why you're sitting there like I'm about to beat you over the head with Barbra Streisand.'

'But you were all, "_we can talk!"_' Quinn cried. 'You sounded threatening and I thought you were going to yell at me, or something.'

'Why would I yell?' he asked curiously.

'Because I'm…' She gestured, unable to say the words. 'You know. With Rachel. I thought you'd be mad…'

'No!' Thomas cleared his throat, looking embarrassed with the way the conversation was going. He pressed on regardless. 'Listen, Quinn. The only thing that concerns me is how quickly the two of you are moving. I know you two can't get each other pregnant but it would be the same if Rachel were dating a boy.

'The two of you need to respect each other and obviously - although James would like to disagree, I'm sure - we can't really impose on you in your cabins here. However, I think we're going to need some boundaries when you're in _our _house.'

Quinn nodded. 'That's fair,' she mumbled.

Thomas leaned back in his chair with a wry smile. 'Then again, the two of you are teenagers. It's likely you'll find a way around whatever rules we set up… I'm assuming last night wasn't the first time?' he asked bluntly.

She shook her head in response, her cheeks flooded scarlet. She barely talked about sex with anyone and could hardly believe she was being so direct to her girlfriend's _father_. 'N - no. Um. Thursday was… After the dance…'

'I thought Rachel seemed a little too happy for my liking the next day…' Thomas shrugged. 'I think we need to have this talk as family. Don't you?' He reached out and touched Quinn's hand. 'But just remember, I'm not mad. In fact…' Thomas bent down and opened the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a book. He handed it to Quinn. 'I want you to have this.'

Quinn frowned slightly, taking hold of it. She flipped through the book, seeing all the blank pages with literally nothing on them. She said politely, 'Uh... it's lovely?'

Thomas laughed at her. 'Quinn, there's nothing in it for a reason. But I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings,' he teased. Thomas drew from the bag a digital camera with navy blue casing. Quinn had seen this camera a few times over the course of the holiday. He flicked a button, turning it on. 'As you know, photography is kind of my hobby. I don't have a flashy camera and I'm not that skilled at it yet. Even so, I like taking photos… candid shots are my favourite.' He moved into the seat next to Quinn and showed her the camera's display.

Quinn gasped slightly. 'This is from the journey up here! When did you take that?'

The photo was of Quinn - clearly asleep and her head lolling on her shoulder towards Rachel. From the angle of the shot she surmised that it must've been taken when James was driving, so he and his daughter weren't playing I Spy anymore. Rachel's body was turned towards Quinn and she was watching her sleep, a tender smile playing on her lips. 'She watched me sleep?'

'Any moment she could.'

'Kinda creepy.'

Thomas raised his eyebrows and "hmm"ed in thought. 'Is it just me, or do I remember a certain blonde teenager telling me she thought Rachel was cute while she slept on her very first day here?' When Quinn went pink he said, 'That's what I thought.' He turned over to the next photo.

There were several more candid shots - ones where she definitely hadn't realised the camera was on her, and a few where she'd seen Thomas taking photos of her and been posing with Rachel, their arms around each other and looking… deliriously happy. In the candid photos they were nearly always looking at each other, with the same fond smile in each.

'Is this how we look to other people?' said Quinn uncomfortably, unsure how she felt about having looked at Rachel like that in full view of… everyone. She knew they couldn't help it, but she felt a little exposed knowing she'd been doing that in public without even realising.

'It is indeed.' Thomas' voice was guarded, as though worried Quinn would be upset. Quinn tilted the display towards her so it was closer, zooming in until the screen showed just their faces, turned towards each other. She knew their fingers were linked together and they were inches from kissing. They looked completely in love.

With a sigh, Quinn let go of the camera and laughed. 'How did I not realise I had feelings for Rachel sooner?'

Thomas grinned. 'Beats me.' He scrolled to the next photo. 'And this... Ah. I think James took this.'

It was of Rachel during the time Quinn and Thomas sang It's Raining Men during karaoke. Rachel was watching the stage open mouthed, her eyes half closed. Although she couldn't see in the bad lighting in the photo (clearly James didn't have as much experience as Thomas) she already knew those eyes were dark.

Quinn blushed, glancing at Thomas. He looked extremely amused. 'Move on?' Quinn nodded. Thomas scrolled on.

This one was of the two of them kissing in their cabin, just before they'd set off to the dance. She gaped at the photo, stunned. 'How did you - I don't even remember you taking that. You're some kind of ninja camera man…'

'I'm well practised.' He pulled the camera back towards him and shut it off. 'There's loads more on my laptop but those are the cutest ones, so I put them on the memory card to show you.'

'What does it have to do with this book?' asked Quinn, pointing at it.

'Ah, well - here's the thing. James is into scrapbooking.'

She blinked. 'Really? Um… that's nice for him, I suppose.'

Thomas rolled his eyes. 'Quinn, you should really wait until you have the whole story before reacting.'

'Right, sorry. Go on.'

'James likes scrapbooking, and he already wants to make one from this trip. Like a photo album, using my own mostly. We wondered whether you would want your own… with those pictures of you and Rachel.'

Quinn felt her mouth suddenly dry up. 'Oh…'

'It was just an idea,' he said hastily. 'I understand if you don't want it. Scrapbooking isn't for everyone.'

Quinn felt she knew what Thomas was trying to get at. This scrapbook would always hold the memories of her time on the cruise ship - she would always look back and remember, seeing those photos with Rachel and remember how free she felt. How much she learned. She could either accept it and try and live with this new part of herself she'd found, or forget it entirely.

Even though Quinn was certain of her answer, her voice still shook as she said, 'Y-yes. Sure, I'll take one.'

Thomas looked far happier than he should've been if it had just been about a scrapbook. Quinn knew she'd made the right choice.

* * *

It was getting rather late when Quinn got back to the cabin. Considering that she knew the brunette had a constant routine of getting up at 6am every morning to use the elliptical, it was startling how much Rachel slept in during this holiday. She rather thought the girl was enjoying her break from all her carefully placed regimes, although she did still sing a lot. Even in the shower, and when she was getting changed. When Quinn got annoyed, Rachel would simply claim she couldn't let her voice go to waste, even on her break.

She set a small plastic case on the bedside table. Stepping over the piles of clothes on the floor, Quinn leaned over her bed to look at the still sleeping girl inside. For the past few days she'd gotten used to waking up beside Rachel snoring softly next to her, normally with their legs entwined and limbs flung all over each other.

It didn't hurt that Rachel didn't seem averse to sleeping naked as well too…

Pulling back the covers, she exposed the tanned skin of Rachel's neck to the air and began to place kisses along the girl's collarbone and further down. She felt Rachel shift underneath her but she didn't respond much until Quinn tugged the sheets below her waist and started to run her tongue along the place where her hip met thigh.

'Mornin',' said Rachel sleepily, her hand coming down to tangle into the blonde's hair. 'What time is it?'

'Nearly 9 o'clock,' replied Quinn. She was now leaving small hickeys over the other girl's hipbone. Rachel didn't bruise easily anyway so she was free to indulge.

'Mm.' Rachel groaned slightly, arching into Quinn's mouth. 'And what time is it we get off the boat?' Quinn was too preoccupied with what she was doing to Rachel to reply. 'Quinn?'

The blonde disengaged her mouth reluctantly. 'About half ten.'

Rachel shrieked and shot up, nearly breaking Quinn's nose with the sudden movement of her pelvis. 'Why didn't you wake me? An hour and a half is not adequate time for me to get ready to leave!'

She rolled her eyes. 'Rach, you're not going to a red carpet event, you're sitting in a car for most of the day. Just shower and put your clothes on.'

Rachel grumbled, 'What about breakfast?' Quinn leaned over to pick up the plastic case on the table, opening it and handing it to her girlfriend.

'Got you some fruit. Your favourites.'

The frown Rachel was wearing split into a huge smile. 'Aw, Quinn! You know me so well.'

'You told me all your favourite fruits in huge detail last week,' Quinn pointed out. 'And you never eat anything else for breakfast.'

'It's the thought that counts.'

Quinn picked a slice of apple up and held it to Rachel's lips, sighing when Rachel's lips grazed her fingers. 'Three weeks ago, if you'd told me I'd be feeding a naked Rachel Berry fruit I'd have said your brain was smaller than Finn's.'

'Really? Because I always knew one day you'd be doing this.' She smirked while Quinn scoffed but held another slice up anyway. The juice dribbled down Rachel's chin; she leaned forward, catching the droplets on her tongue. She heard Rachel gasp, and when she pulled back the brunette's eyes were darkened slightly. It didn't take much to work her up lately.

'I think I've found a better use for my time than getting ready,' said Rachel huskily. She launched forward, knocking Quinn onto her back on the floor. She started to smother her with kisses; Quinn couldn't really complain when Rachel's tongue was in her mouth like that.

Fortunately the brunette was still naked, which sped up the process a little bit: however, Quinn had just slid her hand up Rachel's thigh when there was a sharp knock on the door.

'Get ready, you two!' James hollered from outside.

'We are!' Rachel yelled back.

Thomas' voice came through the door this time. 'Can we come in then?'

'No!'

'I thought not. Get dressed.'

* * *

Saying goodbye to everyone on the ship was a lot harder than Quinn ever would've thought. Three weeks ago she never would've expected that she would end up making friends with anyone on the cruise ship, let alone coming away with more than a few phone numbers, email addresses and promises to stay in touch. Rachel had just as many, although she teased that Quinn had obviously charmed her way around the female staff with her feminine quirks.

'Are you kidding me?' Erin had said, flicking Quinn on the forehead. 'With that scowl the only person she could charm was a baboon.'

'Are you calling Rachel a baboon?' Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her close, pleased with her girlfriend coming to her defence. 'Because I'd say she's more of a chimp,' she added. Quinn earned herself a painful bump from Rachel's hip and a reproachful smack on the arm.

'Young love,' Erin said dramatically, placing her hand on her heart and pretending to wipe a tear. 'Tammy, remember the days when we insulted each other for affection?'

'That was yesterday, loser.'

'Oh yeah. Bitch.'

Tammy laughed and wrapped her arms around Erin from behind, resting her chin on the lifeguard's shoulder. She reached over and ruffled both Quinn's and Rachel's hair.

'I'll miss you guys and your drama.'

'They have our email addresses,' pointed out Erin, 'I'm sure we'll get updates.'

'True.' Tammy kissed Erin's cheek. 'I'm just going to find Rob, okay?'

'Alright.' The redheaded waitress left to go find the bartender; Erin watched her go with a goofy smile.

Quinn coughed into her fist. 'Whipped.' Erin narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips and was about to retort when Rachel nudged her.

'Quinn! That wasn't very nice. You should apologise to Erin.'

'Rach -' But Rachel gave her a very stern look and Quinn found herself weakening, turning to Erin and saying meekly, 'Sorry.'

Erin burst out laughing. 'Yeah, 'cause I'm the whipped one around here.' She reached out and pinched Quinn's cheek. 'Never change, Quinn, you're way too cute.'

The blonde slapped her hands away. 'Just because you're older doesn't mean you can pinch my cheeks,' said Quinn irritably. The smile trying to form on her lips betrayed her amusement however. Tammy darted back into the group.

'Rob says we'll be disembarking in about five minutes, so we should start moving out soon.' She said this while shooting a meaningful look at Erin, who nodded fervently. Tammy began gather their luggage; the others followed suit. Thomas and James came over soon after from where they'd been sitting in the small seating area of the cruise ship's lobby a little way away.

Quinn was about to march after the rest of the passengers when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Erin. 'Quinn, can I have a word? It'll take two secs.'

She looked doubtfully at the retreating backs of the cruise members. 'I dunno, I think we need to be going…'

'I promise, you'll be back in a jiffy.'

Rachel glanced over her shoulder, frowning when she saw her girlfriend being dragged away by Erin.

'Quinn, where are you going? We need to leave!'

'Just give me a minute!' she yelled back. Erin pulled her around the corner, hidden from view. She folded her arms and looked up at the taller woman, who seemed uncharacteristically nervous. 'What's this about then?'

Erin took a deep breath, twisting her hands together anxiously. Quinn frowned at her moving hands and then raised her eyebrow at the lifeguard.

'Erin, seriously, what? You're starting to worry me.'

The lifeguard looked around furtively, and then said in a lowered voice, 'I'm just going to do it.'

Instantly Quinn found herself an armful of Erin, the girl's long hair almost suffocating her since it was down rather than up as it usually was when she was on duty. The other woman was squeezing her tight, practically lifting her off the ground. She placed a messy kiss on Quinn's cheek. 'I'll miss you, baby gay.'

'Can't - breathe -' Quinn wheezed, and Erin immediately loosened her grip.

'Sorry!' she said, laughing a little. 'I guess I can be a little … rough with my hugs.'

Quinn coughed a little, trying to regain the oxygen lost from her lungs. 'Never pegged you as a sappy one, Erin,' she said, once she'd gotten her breath back.

'Shh!' She lifted her finger to her lips. 'That's a secret. Basically… Quinn, don't let this go to your head… but you are a cool little kid. It was nice getting to look after you and help you out. Whether you wanted it or not.'

Quinn nodded. 'Same to you. I liked having a big sister again, seeing as mine is significantly absent.'

'Yeah. Like a big sister.' Something dark flashed across Erin's face for the briefest of seconds, and then it was gone, to be replaced by her usual cheery face. 'Anyway, I wanted you to have this.'

She took out a crumpled piece of paper from her shorts and handed it to Quinn who took it gingerly. 'It's not a bomb - just a letter. Read it when you need me, 'kay? Which'll probably be as soon as you get off the boat,' she joked. Quinn scoffed playfully, placing the letter in the pocket of her jacket. 'But really. If you need me, just email or call,' she said earnestly.

Quinn considered making light of the situation but thought better of it, since Erin seemed off; though she was smiling it didn't quite meet her eyes. Therefore Quinn simply nodded and allowed Erin to hug her once more and to tug her back around the corner. Rachel and her family were waiting while Tammy stood by the doorway, separated from the group.

The brunette took Quinn's hand. 'What was that all about?' she asked.

Quinn looked over at Erin. She'd made a bee-line straight for Tammy and was currently wrapped up tightly in her girlfriend's arms, face buried in her neck.

'I don't know,' she replied honestly.

* * *

They were three quarters of the way through the car journey. Rachel had her head resting on Quinn's shoulder; the girl was fast asleep, which was surprising considering the amount of energy she'd had on the first day of their journey. The blonde was gazing out of the window, close to dozing off herself when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She fumbled to get her phone out and check the display.

She had a text from Mercedes: _you coming home to Rachels when you get back?_

Quinn texted back: _Yeah. Why?_

_Cuz we've got a surprise _

She frowned slightly, not liking the sound of that. _Should I be worried?_

_nah. just a little home coming party for you! Ask the berrys if they'd mind the glee club crashing at their place this evening for a bit_

_I'll ask. No promises._

Rachel stirred next to Quinn, lifting her head and peering at the screen. 'What's up?'

'Mercedes. She said they're planning some home coming party thing.' She leaned forward in her seat towards the two men in the front. 'And she wants to know if the glee club can come over to your house tonight…'

'Hmm,' said James doubtfully from the driver's seat. 'I'm not so certain that's a good idea. We're going to be tired enough as it is once we get back. I'm not sure if I could handle a whole group of kids tonight.'

'That's fine,' said Quinn, already starting to compose a reply. 'I'll tell her no and -'

'Wait!' Rachel interrupted. 'Quinn, is this party for you or both of us?'

Quinn stared at her. 'Rachel, you _are_ coming home as well. Of course it's for you too.'

'Just ask her.'

The blonde sighed and deleted her original text.

_The party's for Rachel as well, right?_

_Yep_

Rachel read it over her shoulder and then spoke to her dads excitedly. 'We have to have this party!'

Thomas turned in his seat, his stern-yet-firm parent face fully on. 'Rachel, we really don't think it'd be a good idea. You're obviously exhausted and Quinn is as well.'

'Daddy!' Rachel pleaded. 'For once, please listen to me. I really want this to happen.'

'Why are you so eager for it?'

'Because they included me,' replied Rachel simply.

Quinn and Thomas' mouths opened in surprise. The brunette said the sentence with the widest smile they'd ever seen, her eyes bright with the knowledge that she'd _finally _been accepted enough for something like this to happen.

Neither Quinn, nor Rachel's dads had the heart to turn the girl down after that.

* * *

When they pulled into Rachel's drive they found every single member of the glee club lounging on the lawn outside their house, chatting quietly. When they saw the car pull up they jumped to their feet, cheering and hooting while they waited for the Berry family and Quinn to get out.

As soon as Quinn exited the vehicle she found herself swamped with hugs; she kept a firm grip on Rachel's hand while she was passed around like a ragdoll. Rachel herself looked ridiculously pleased as she received her own hugs, albeit slightly less enthusiastic ones. She seem to mind, but that may have been because Quinn was still holding her hand when Thomas let everyone in and the kids all piled after him into the house.

The blonde noticed the absence of their tallest member first. 'Where's Finn?' she asked Mercedes.

'He's coming later,' the other girl answered. The others set up camp in the living room; Quinn and Rachel sat on the loveseat while the others sat on the armchairs, balanced on the arms or spread out on the floor. Puck balanced his acoustic guitar against one of the chairs. When questioned as to why he'd brought it, he just shrugged helplessly.

'Thought I might need it,' he mumbled. It wasn't hard for Quinn to put two and two together - honestly, these guys were awful at planning surprises. Finn was coming later. Puck had his guitar.

Obviously, Finn was going to be singing. And if he was playing, then he was almost certainly going to be singing to Rachel. Rolling her eyes, Quinn leaned towards the brunette and whispered in her ear. 'Ready to be serenaded?'

'What do you mean?' Rachel whispered back.

'Think about it, Rach. If Puck has his guitar then clearly Finn is going to be singing to you when he gets here.'

'Ohhhh.' Rachel nodded in agreement. 'That does seem plausible. Do you think he'll do "It's Raining Men"?'

They both giggled at the image; suddenly remembering where they were, they noticed everyone staring at them.

'Someone pinch me,' said Kurt, 'I think I just saw Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry actually _getting along_.'

'They must've come to some compromise over the holiday, since Rachel is in one piece,' pointed out Artie.

'Maybe Quinn _did _throw her overboard, and this Rachel is really a far less annoying clone.'

'With marginally better dress sense,' said Kurt. He eyed Rachel's clothes: she was wearing a shirt that belonged to Quinn, with no trace of argyle in sight since Quinn had discarded the one she'd stolen this morning. She'd made a promise with Quinn she wouldn't wear any for at least a week, if Rachel could borrow her clothes. Apparently they smelled of Quinn, and the blonde couldn't really argue with that. She rather enjoyed seeing the diva in her clothes anyway.

Rachel interjected, sounding exasperated, 'Why must you assume I would be the annoying one?' Everyone gave her a look that said, 'You even need to ask?' The brunette sighed, looking mildly irritated.

'Knock it off, guys,' Quinn said sharply. 'Yeah, Rachel and I have come to an understanding. You can't spend three weeks with someone - civilly - without finding some sort of balance. And FYI, she wasn't as annoying as you seem to think.'

To her satisfaction, most of the glee club seemed at least vaguely guilty at her calling them out. Except Santana, who just rolled her eyes and shot Quinn a very pointed look that she didn't quite understand.

'Thanks, Quinn,' said Rachel quietly, so only she could hear. She shot Quinn that one smile which seemed meant for her. The blonde covered her sudden urge to kiss it away with a cough and an aversion of her eyes.

'Yeah. Whatever.'

'So what'd you guys actually do on the cruise?' asked Mercedes, changing the subject quickly. Rachel's face lit up and she jumped into the topic enthusiastically.

Quinn found herself tuning out as the brunette talked, knowing she didn't really need to listen. Instead she found her eyes travelling over the features she'd come to know so well recently - not for the first time, she was staring blatantly at Rachel while she talked. It was pretty entertaining to watch her use her hands so expressively and the change of her facial expressions as she regaled the others with stories.

When Rachel turned to her and beamed, she returned it. The other girl's smile slipped when Quinn said nothing however, and Quinn realised she'd been asked a question.

'I'm sorry, what?' she asked, shaking her head. 'I was zoning out…'

'You weren't the only one,' said Kurt with a smirk. Quinn shut him up with a glare and faced Rachel again.

'What were you saying, ba - Rachel?'

'I asked if you'd had a good time on the trip as well.'

'Of course.' Their gazes met and stayed that way until someone cleared their throat awkwardly, at which point Rachel and Quinn quickly averted their eyes and looked away. The tension was broken by the doorbell ringing and one of Rachel's fathers yelling that he would answer it.

'Must be Finn,' said Santana idly, the first thing she'd said since greeting Quinn originally. 'You two better enjoy your surprise. I didn't haul my ass all the way to Berry's house for nothing.'

Quinn had no time to dwell on the fact Santana had said "you two" because the door suddenly banged open and Finn lumbered in, followed by Thomas. The wood of the door smacked against the wall as it opened (Thomas winced, knowing he'd have to check the paintwork later).

The boy stood there, grinning widely and searching the room until his eyes fell on Rachel.

Quinn hated the way Rachel's face lit up seeing her ex-boyfriend. She was perfectly aware that Rachel was _hers _now, and that Finn and Rachel's relationship had gone cold after only a few weeks after they'd gotten back together and they'd broken up shortly before the summer had started. The fact that she knew that didn't matter, because there was no way Finn deserved to see _that _smile from Rachel.

Finn came over and lifted Rachel to her feet, swallowing her up in a hug. 'I missed you,' he said softly. It was intended for just the two of them, but Quinn heard it. She had to dig her nails into the skin of her palm to stop herself getting up to punch him out there and then.

Rachel leaned back, looking up at Finn with an inordinately happy expression. 'I missed you too.'

Quinn forced her eyes away from them, feeling ill just watching. Santana was the only one looking at her instead of the sickeningly cute scene of reunion in front of them. The Latina had an eyebrow raised.

She mouthed, 'What?' to her, but Santana simply shook her head.

'Hey, man,' said Puck, raising his fist lazily for Finn to bump against when he let go of Rachel. The brunette sat back down next to Quinn, reassuringly close with their arms pressed together. 'You ready to play?' Finn grunted in answer and Puck grabbed his guitar.

'We gonna do this standing then?' he asked, slipping the strap over his head to hold the guitar up.

'I'll get some chairs,' said James, who had been standing nosily at the door to the kitchen. He left the room and returned a minute later with two dining room chairs, which he placed in the centre - facing Rachel and Quinn.

Both boys looked uncharacteristically serious as they sat down across from the two girls. Quinn felt a twinge of foreboding which told her this probably wasn't going to go well.

With a gesture from Finn, they began.

Puck started the intro with a few strums of his guitar. Finn cut in too with the vocals, crooning softly, _'Oh woah oh oh…'_

Finn started to sing, his eyes soft and affectionate and unmoving from Rachel. Quinn glowered at him - her expression quickly morphed into one of horror as she realised what song they were singing.

'_You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there.'_

She saw the recognition form at the same time as hers on Rachel's face and her mouth shape the incredulous words, '_Bieber_?'

'_You want my love, you want my heart, and we will never, ever, ever be apart.'_

Rachel was bright pink in the face, looking embarrassed but - horrifyingly - a little flattered. However, if Quinn thought the worst part was Finn trying to woo Rachel with the song, "Baby", then she were delusional. Mainly because Finn had finished his verse, and now Puck was beginning to sing as well.

Looking _right at Quinn._

'_Are we an item? Girl quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Said there's another, look right in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first time…'_

It would've been hilarious if the two boys had been joking. But no - rather like James and Rachel singing Grease at karaoke (with less incest and more cheesy romance) they seemed to have no idea what how idiotic they looked singing this song so seriously.

They were breaking into the chorus now, complete with heavily enthusiastic guitar strumming. And even the other glee club members were getting into it and joining in, clapping along and adding in their own background flourishes. If Mr Shuester had been there, Quinn was sure he'd have added a rap on top.

She let the performance go on as long as she could handle. It was only when Finn got up and began to stride towards Rachel - the better to sing in her face and make her uncomfortable, undoubtedly - that she broke.

'That's _enough_!' Quinn bellowed, jumping to her feet in front of Rachel. Puck startled and nearly dropped his guitar. Finn's eyes widened at the presence of the very angry blonde in front of him. He backed off a little, looking completely baffled. 'What the hell are you guys playing at?'

'Duh, baby mama,' said Puck. He rolled his eyes. 'We're trying to get you back. Since you turned me down a while ago, I wanted to see if that changed over your holiday and you wanted another ride on Puckzilla.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'One, don't call me that anymore. Two, don't do that with your eyebrows, it's creepy. Three... you were trying to get me back with a Justin Beiber song?'

Puck looked shifty. 'It was Finn's idea.'

'Hey, don't blame this on me!' Finn protested. 'You're the one who told me chicks dig him.'

'_Twelve year old _chicks dig him.'

'Did it work anyway?' asked Puck, looking at the blonde eagerly. His face fell as Quinn shook her head. 'Damn. Well, worth a try.' He leaned back in his chair and began to play improvised riffs on his guitar, not looking all that disappointed with Quinn's decision. The blonde stared at him, a little weirded out by his lack of reaction. He merely shrugged at her. 'Like I said, I tried. Loads of times. If you don't wanna, then there's no point pushing it. You'll find out what you missed soon.'

He leered at her - Quinn ignored him and directed her attention to the other members of the club. 'Why did you let them do this?'

They all looked guilty. However, Brittany piped up, 'We thought it'd be funny.'

'Of course.' Quinn slapped her forehead, turning to look at Rachel who simply looked rather bemused. 'What're you thoughts on this?'

Rachel blushed slightly, ducking her head. 'I quite liked it,' she admitted sheepishly.

'See!' said Finn triumphantly. He scuttled over to Rachel, picking up her hand in his huge one. 'I know you only heard half of it, but did the message get across?'

Rachel looked uncomfortable, trying to manoeuvre her hand out of his paw. 'Yes, Finn. I hear you loud and clear…'

Finn practically glowed, seemingly not noticing the way the brunette was trying to disengage herself. 'So?'

'So what?'

'What do you say? Do you want to give us another try?'

Despite knowing what Rachel's answer _should _and probably _would _be, she still held her breath.

The brunette shot Quinn the quickest of glances, but it was enough to see the stony expression on the blonde's face and the clenching of her jaw. It was also enough for Quinn to see that Rachel was pleading for help from her.

Quinn pushed herself in between Finn and Rachel, trying to put as much space between the two of them as she could. 'You can't have her, Finn,' she said coldly. 'She's with someone else.'

Gasps resounded around the room.

'The plot thickens!' said Kurt dramatically. Mercedes poked him to shut up.

Finn's usually friendly face creased in confusion. 'Who?' He peered around the room as if expecting Rachel's secret lover to pop out at any moment.

'I - you -' Quinn's eyes darted around the room, seeing everyone's gaze on her. All were frowning slightly - all except Santana, who was smirking, and Finn, who simply looked upset.

Her mouth became dry with nerves. 'A girl.'

The room erupted with noise: some were incredulous, some shouting, _'_I knew it!' Finn seemed lost. But at the very least he seemed to realised he'd been rejected so he retreated, standing over where Artie's chair was instead.

'Wow, Berry,' said Puck, when there was a lull in the uproar, 'didn't know you had it in you.' He held out his hand for Rachel to high-five him. 'She hot?'

Finn was giving Rachel upset puppy dog eyes but Rachel wasn't looking in his direction at all. Her eyes were on Quinn.

'She's beautiful,' said Rachel. 'The most beautiful girl in the world.' She licked her lips, sighing slightly. 'And she's very brave, even if sometimes her fear gets the better of her. She always does the right thing in the end.'

Quinn started to feel slightly nauseous.

'Always,' Rachel added.

She raised a shaky hand, rubbing her forehead. She shut her eyes, blocking out the people around her.

'What's her name?' she heard Mercedes ask.

'Ask Quinn.'

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a shiver of dread passed through her body. Rachel was looking at her still, she knew, imploring her to "do the right thing" and tell everyone about their relationship.

She wanted to - she really did. But like so many times before, the words fell short of actually being spoken.

A hand touched her back gently and she turned to see Thomas looking down at her. 'You look a little flushed. I think you need some water… Rachel, give me a hand please?'

He slipped his arm around Quinn's shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen. Quinn sank against him gratefully, thankful to be out of that room.

He sat her down in a chair, placing a glass in front of her. Rachel hovered nearby. The brunette shrank back when Thomas rounded on her, hands on his hips.

'Rachel, why are you doing this?' he hissed. 'This is not the time for a coming out party and to pressure Quinn into telling everyone about your relationship.'

'I wasn't trying to put pressure on her. I simply think it'd be easier if we got this conversation out of the way _now_.'

'Easier for who, Rachel? You or Quinn? Did you even ask her?' The brunette couldn't answer that one. 'Quinn needs time to think. For the last three weeks she's been in a bubble. I know you're intent to shout it from the rooftops, but sometimes that isn't the best idea.'

'But why shouldn't we let people know?' Rachel raised her chin defiantly. 'I'm not going to compromise myself for anyone, dad. I don't want to live in secret.'

'I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to postpone this conversation with the other glee club members for another time, _after _you and Quinn have spoken about and decided what to do. Together.' He emphasised the last word.

Rachel's gaze shifted to Quinn's face. The blonde looked back tiredly, reading the indecision battling on Rachel's face. Quinn sighed and reached out to take Rachel's hand. She squeezed it gently.

'Another day, please, Rach. I promise, we'll tackle it another day.'

The brunette nodded silently before spinning on her heel and marching back out into the room with the other glee club members.

Thomas exhaled slowly, reaching over to pat her shoulder. 'She'll get over it,' he said quietly. Quinn groaned, laying her head down on the table.

'It's not even that I don't want to tell them. It just surprised me, and I don't want them to find out this way.'

'I know. That's why I took you away.'

Quinn rolled her head so she was facing Thomas. 'Thank you,' she whispered. Thomas just smiled at her.

* * *

When Quinn was about to make her way back into the room, she found herself dragged bodily into the hallway instead. She protested and tried to get out of the person's grip, but whoever it was, they were strong and managed to haul her out despite her fighting.

The door to the living room was shut and she came face to face with Santana, with Brittany just behind, smiling serenely.

'Hey, Juno,' said Santana with a slight sneer. Which was her usual expression really, so Quinn didn't react much.

'Santana, I'm not even pregnant anymore, so the jokes fall rather flat.'

'I can call you "dyke" then, if you want. Or "Berry's bitch."' At Quinn's look of surprise, Santana rolled her eyes. 'God, did you really think you were being subtle? Could you and Berry be any more _obvious_?' Her hand shot out and she tugged at Quinn's collar. 'So are you gonna tell me what the fuck is that on your neck?'

Quinn jerked back, hand darting to cover the offending area of skin that she knew was dark and bruised. 'It's nothing,' she snapped. 'I got hurt on board the ship.'

'You tripped and fell onto RuPaul's mouth? Yeah, sure that was real painful for you when you got that.'

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Santana. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Tell her what you told me, Brit.'

Brittany jumped right in, looking excited to be involved in the conversation. 'You and Rachel were making love eyes at each other,' she told Quinn happily. 'You were giving her the looks Santana does when she looks at me. And sometimes the looks she gives me when I'm naked.' The Latina blushed slightly, touching Brittany's hand.

'Q doesn't need to know that bit, Brit.'

Quinn scowled. 'In that case, I don't see why you're giving me a hard time about this when you and Brittany are doing the exact same thing.'

'Sex isn't dating,' Brittany chirruped. Santana nodded in agreement. 'You and Rachel are dating.'

'And it's disgusting,' added Santana. 'Seriously, I don't wanna see you two crawling over each other like a box of puppies all the time now. But Berry's in there crying like a bitch 'cause you were all in denial that you two are together, and now she feels bad for wanting you to grow a pair and come out.'

'She's crying?' asked Quinn softly, feeling a twist of guilt in her stomach.

'S doesn't like it when Rachel is sad,' said Brittany.

'I love when Man Hands is sad. It's one of my favourite forms of entertainment, actually.'

'She doesn't like it,' Brittany insisted.

Santana simply shrugged, unwilling to snap a retort at Brittany like she would with anyone else. 'The only thing I can say about her being sad is that it makes you all mopy and miserable. I had enough of that when you were pregnant, thanks. I'd rather not feel like choking you to death now there isn't an unborn child to nag at my conscience.'

Brittany grinned at Quinn, translating for the other blonde. 'She doesn't like seeing you sad either.'

'I didn't say that,' Santana growled. 'What I mean is, obviously you two need to sort your shit out.' Seeing Quinn about to protest, Santana cut in. 'What, are you worried the glee club is going to disown you or something? Please, they probably already know judging by the way you two were acting. It was gayer than Melissa Etheridge and Ellen DeGeneres on a girl's night out.'

'You know who they are?'

'Not the point! Look, Q, just get your ass back in there and tell everyone you and Berry are doing the nasty before I do it for you. No one's gonna say anything - except maybe Finn. But he'll get over it once he can stop thinking of the mailman.'

Quinn laughed. Some of the tension she'd been carrying on her shoulders, wondering whether the glee club would accept her relationship with Rachel had been lifted thanks to this - rather disjointed - conversation with Santana. She reckoned she knew what Santana was really trying to say underneath the bitchy comments, but knew she should check first.

She directed her attention to Brittany. 'Is this Santana's roundabout way of telling me she's okay with this and that everyone else will be too?'

'No,' Santana snapped.

'Brittany?'

Brittany nodded. 'Yeah.'

A slow spreading smile crossed Quinn's face. 'Well, thanks, S. That means a lot to me.'

The other girl grunted and reached for the door handle. 'Don't mention it. Really. Don't.' She paused, and smirked at Quinn. 'Actually, this might have some benefits for me after all. At least you can probably shut her up if she's busy making out with you.'

Santana stepped into the room before Quinn could give a rebuttal; upon opening the door they immediately became aware of the tension in the room. The source was immediately obvious. Finn was sat next to Rachel, his arm around her shoulder.

Quinn's brow knitted and she glared at the boy. 'Finn…'

'She was upset,' he protested, 'I was trying to comfort her.'

Her face softened as she realised that Rachel was indeed upset, and as Santana had said - she was crying. She was at her side in a second, making Finn get up and leave his seat with only a look. She slipped her arms around Rachel, pulling her close and letting the brunette bury her face in her shoulder - glee club be damned. She was comforting her girlfriend, and according to Santana she really shouldn't have a care in the world about what the others in the club thought about them.

Rachel seemed surprised at the contact but melted into it gratefully. 'What's the matter?' Quinn asked, rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's back soothingly. The girl sniffled and curled up closer to Quinn.

'I'm sorry I put pressure on you,' she whispered, clinging tight.

'Oh, baby,' said Quinn, pulling back but keeping her voice as low as she could. 'Don't worry about it. It's okay, I swear.' She reached up and wiped away the tears with her thumb. 'No need for tears, it's all okay now.'

'Really?' asked Rachel tearfully.

'Really.' Quinn smiled at her, barely resisting the urge to kiss her on the nose.

To her right, Artie said, 'I win. They are together. Pay up, guys.' Glumly, Mike, Matt and Tina reached into their pockets, wallets and purses and pulled out five dollars each, handing it to a gleeful Artie.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. 'You know?' She tried to pull away from Quinn but the blonde held fast.

'We were suspicious,' said Kurt. 'Especially after you did that whole jealous walk out thing a minute ago, coupled with the looks you two have been giving each other all night. Top that off with when you said Rachel was dating a girl and your disturbingly cute display just now. Yes, it was rather obvious.'

Feeling Rachel's rigid body, Quinn murmured, 'It's okay, Rach.'

'It is?'

'Of course.' She lowered her voice. 'I already spoke to Santana, and she said she was okay with it.'

'Seriously?'

'Well, not quite like that. I don't know if I want everyone to know yet, but…' She glanced at the others, seeing smiling faces all round, without a judgemental look from any of them. Finn looked a little put out, but that was to be expected. 'As long as it's okay with you guys?'

There was a chorus of 'yes's. Puck opened his mouth, leering at them both. 'Shut it, Puckerman,' interrupted Rachel, before he could say anything.

'You don't even know what I was about to say!'

'You were probably going to ask for a threesome. That's such a cliché, Puck, and isn't it obvious that two girls in an exclusive relationship probably wouldn't want a third party intruding, particularly a man?'

'Worked for Santana,' said Puck, earning a punch to the arm from said girl. 'Ow!'

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Well, be that as it may, Quinn and I are definitely exclusive. And if you'll excuse me, I'd quite enjoy kissing my girlfriend.'

Rachel darted forward to capture Quinn's lips firmly, provoking hollers and cheers, Kurt to cover his eyes and Finn to have to run out of the room. Santana just rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Gross,' but couldn't quite hide her smile.

* * *

The other glee club members left about an hour later, mainly because Thomas and James were getting irritated and cranky due to lack of sleep already. The appearance of so many teenagers in their house, loudly talking and laughing and occasionally singing was the last straw for them.

Rachel received real hugs this time on everyone's way out, most of them accompanied by either a "Congratulations" or something similar. Kurt seemed pleased he wasn't the only gay teenager in Lima (apparently Santana and Brittany didn't count, or so they said). Puck had muttered that the offer for a threesome was still open (and gotten another punch from both Quinn and Santana again). Finn had looked awkward, but still gave Rachel a hug.

'This is real, right?' he said, looking worried. 'You're not just like… trying to get back at me or something like that, 'cause I messed up with the Bieber song?'

Rachel smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 'I'm afraid not, Finn.'

He still looked extremely confused about the whole thing, but seemed to have recovered enough to say to Quinn, 'Don't hurt her. I know you're a girl and all, so I can't hit you, but I can get Santana to hit you.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to hurt her, Finn. But thank you for the warning.'

Finally, once the last glee member was out of the house, Rachel and Quinn were left alone in the hallway. Thomas and James had gone to bed; Quinn had already texted her mother earlier in the day to tell her she was staying at the Berry's to make things easier. Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her into Rachel's bedroom.

Upstairs they performed the routine they'd gotten used to doing every night while they were on the cruise ship: Quinn would shower first, and then she would wait while Rachel went. She usually ended up reading a sizeable portion of a book in the time it took for Rachel to get out of the shower.

Quinn was going through the same motions but instead of reading she found herself laying on Rachel's bed, staring up at the various musical posters on the walls. She rolled until her nose was buried in the pillow, inhaling the scent of freshly laundered pillow cases. She much preferred how her pillow at the cabin had smelt of Rachel's shampoo - she honestly thought she was addicted - and it was strange to lie on a bed that didn't have the same odour.

As she rolled onto her back she felt a lump beneath her head. There was something under the pillow. Curiously she reached under it and retrieved a leather bound book (although she knew now the actual material was fake).

Rachel's notebook. This wasn't the first time since she'd originally read it that she'd seen it around but Rachel had been a little more careful about where she put now. It stung a little - however, Quinn couldn't really complain. She'd been the one to breach Rachel's privacy in the first place.

Now, though, she had the book back in her possession and it was practically screaming at her again to open it, to see Rachel's inner thoughts musically displayed for her from the past few weeks and how she'd been feeling about the way her relationship was developing with Quinn. She was naturally a pretty curious person and this was pushing her restraints to the limits.

Quinn glanced at the door. Rachel would undoubtedly be in the shower for at least ten minutes more. If she looked and replaced it, the brunette would never know.

On the other hand… she always knew when something was wrong. Apparently the guilt showed up on Quinn's face, or something.

'You can look, you know,' said a gentle voice. Startled, Quinn dropped the book - Rachel was standing in the doorway, clad only in a towel.

'I - I didn't look,' she stammered, kicking the notebook away from her. 'I found it, but I didn't look. I swear.'

Rachel simply smiled. 'It's okay, Quinn. I have nothing to hide from you now. So, if you want, you're welcome to look.'

She crossed the room, pulling out pyjamas from her drawer. She dropped her towel and started to dress.

Rachel ignored the spluttering blonde from the bed who was watching openly as she pulled on clothes. Turning to Quinn once she was fully clothed, she raised an eyebrow. The blonde's mouth was open. 'As I said, Quinn. I have nothing to hide.'

'I'm not complaining.'

Rachel nodded to the book. 'Go on. Look. You know you want to.'

She did. She really did.

But something about it just didn't feel right, even though she had Rachel's permission now. It _was _Rachel's personal property, a place where she was meant to get all her thoughts out in one place and feel free to express herself. Even though Rachel said she had nothing to hide, that didn't really mean Quinn had the right to go snooping.

So she shook her head. 'No. It's okay.'

Rachel shot her a smile, now fully dressed. 'Thank you. You ready for bed?' At Quinn's nod, she turned off the light and slid into the bed next to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. They curled up together, Quinn's back to Rachel's front.

'It's weird being home… here. With you,' said Quinn, squeezing the brunette's fingers on her stomach.

'A good weird?'

'The best weird. Like you.'

'I'm not weird.'

'You kinda are. But it's a dorky, cute weird. I like it.'

'Mm.' Rachel kissed her shoulder. 'No more lockable cabin rooms… My dads are probably going to impose some ban on the door being closed or something.'

'At least we made good use of the last few days.'

'I'll say,' said Rachel, her voice suddenly sultry. She sang a verse from the old song from The Little Mermaid, her voice quiet yet still clear. 'Darling, it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me...'

'Rach, we were on a cruise. Not exactly under the sea.'

She heard the brunette giggle. She rolled Quinn over, slipping her thigh in between Quinn's legs and pressing upwards - making her gasp sharply.

Rachel said mischievously, 'No one said I was talking about the sea…'

She leaned down to capture Quinn's lips, sliding over on top of her. 'Rach,' Quinn exclaimed, breaking away, 'your dads are asleep next door!'

Another giggle.

'Then you'll just have to be quiet.'

Quinn couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**EDIT: 24/04/2013: **

**I'm sad to say there was never a sequel for this fic (even though I planed it and started it, even began uploading it) and I will never finish it. I'm so sorry guys. I know there were a couple of loose ends and just plain shoddy writing which I probably would've tried to retrospectively fix (xD) but that's the way life goes. Feel free to message me if you want to hear what I had planned, although don't expect anything particularly coherent.**

**In case the rest of you just skipped over the above text:**

******_BWIW WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEL. I AM SORRY._**


End file.
